¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?
by PiRRa
Summary: ***CAP 17 ACECHANDO EN LA OSCURIDAD!!*** Hermi esta rara... se pondra normal con ayuda de Sirius? qué pasa con las sombras?
1. Hermione, nuestra querida Hermione

DISCLAIMER: Todos estos personajes, escenarios y demás pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. No me pagan por escribir, tan sólo lo hago por diversión. Y tampoco consigo nada con esto... tan solo, quizás, lo único que consigo es gastar el tiempo de estudio... (PiRRa piensa que debería estudiar más...)

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**HERMIONE... NUESTRA QUERIDA HERMIONE**

Era por la mañana y el sol comenzaba a desplegar sus rayos por todas partes, uno de ellos se coló por entre los agujeros de la persiana de la habitación de Hermione. Ella misma había dejado la persiana entreabierta la noche anterior pero se arrepintió d4e ello cuando el rayo de sol al pasar por uno de los agujeros le dio directamente en un ojo y la hizo despertarse.

En verano nunca se levantaba temprano, tampoco estaba las horas muertas en la cama, pero la gustaba disfrutar un poco de las cosas buenas que tenía el no ir al colegio y estar de vacaciones.

Echaba mucho de menos a Ron y a Harry... extrañamente al recordar aquel último beso que había dado a Harry cuando se despidieron en King Cross se puso colorada. Se sentó en su cama y se llevó las manos a las mejillas... estaban calientes. No podía entender por que se ruborizaba de aquella manera al recordar aquél beso tan simple.

-"En fin"- pensó -"fue sólo un beso de amigos y además, lo hice por que tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase, es normal, somos amigos y es normal que me preocupe por él"- se levantó y fue hasta el espejo de su armario en el que se miró a sí mismo y dijo:

-¿Verdad que es normal?

El reflejo no le respondió, lo único que hizo fue devolverle el mismo gesto de incredulidad que ella tenía en su cara. Miró el reloj... eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Como oyó ruidos en la cocina decidió bajar a desayunar, pues su madre o su padre (probablemente su padre, dedujo por los golpes de las cacerolas) ya estaba despierto.

Después de ayudar a su padre a preparar un desayuno en condiciones (bueno, mas bien lo preparó ella sola) desayunaron los dos juntos en la mesa de la cocina, mientras el señor Granger untaba las tostadas con algo de mermelada y Hermione apuraba su vaso de leche una lechuza llegó con el Profeta. Hermione buscó un par de monedas en la estantería de la cocina, se las puso a la lechuza en la bolsita y ésta se fue. A Hermione le gustaba estar enterada de lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico mientras ella estaba atrapada en su mundo muggle, y más ahora con la vuelta de Voldemort. Por lo visto aún no había señales claras de que hubiera renacido y estuviera actuando, lo único importante que había sucedido últimamente según había visto en los telediarios muggles había sido que un importante científico había dejado su carrera, cuando aún tenía solo 30 años y comenzaba a disfrutar de sus logros, también había habido un choque muy aparatoso de trenes, pero sin ningún herido y lo único que podía causarle alguna sospecha había sido la desaparición de una niña pelirroja en un pueblo de Londres... cuyo nombre no recordaba. Miró la portada y por suerte no había nada malo en ella, todo eran noticias sin importancia... hasta que llegó a la página 4.

* * *

SIRIUS BLACK HA SIDO VISTO CERCA DE LA CATEDRAL DE NOTRE DAME.

Aunque la búsqueda y captura de este cruel asesino ha dado la vuelta al mundo mágico y ha sido reportada su foto al mundo muggle no se ha conseguido capturarlo. Un año después de su fuga de Azkaban, la única de la historia, se estuvo al borde de encarcelarlo de nuevo en Hogwarts, colegio conocido de Inglaterra. Pero también consiguió escaparse de Hogwarts y hasta ahora (dos años después de su fuga) no habíamos vuelto a saber nada del paradero del asesino seguidor de quien-ustedes-saben, que asesinó a trece muggles y un valeroso mago. Fue avistado por una bruja Francesa miembro del cuerpo de seguridad de muggles queriendo comprar comida en un establecimiento. Cuando la bruja llegó para arrestarlo se había desaparecido, al llegar los demás agentes no encontraron nada que pudiera darles una pista sobre su actual paradero.

* * *

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón al leer la noticia. 

-"Pobre Sirius"- pensó- "debía ser bastante mala la vida que llevaba, sin poder vivir tranquilo en alguna parte y teniendo que comer las sobras de los demás, sobretodo teniendo que vivir como un perro."

Y en eso estaba pensando cuando la voz de su padre la devolvió repentinamente a la realidad.

- Hermione, tienes que ir a comprar al super, tu madre te ha dejado la lista en la puerta de la nevera, recuerda que hoy vamos al congreso de Dentistas y que volveremos mañana por la tarde. Pórtate bien.

- Sí papá.

- No hagas travesuras, la comida también te la ha dejado preparada tu madre en el microondas.

- Vale papá, no te preocupes.

- Y ten mucho cuidado ¿vale? No hables con extraños y...

- ¡Papá que tengo 15 años!

- Aún no, jovencita. Bueno, voy a recoger a tu madre y nos vamos

Su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla, se puso la chaqueta y cogió la cartera para metérsela en el bolsillo. Salió de casa y se dirigió hacia el coche. Hermione fue hasta la puerta de casa para decir adios a su padre cuando se marchara y al pasar por la mesita del hall vio las llaves del coche, las cogió. Cuando llegó a la puerta y se asomó vio como su padre se palpaba todos los bolsillos de la chaqueta y volvía a casa.

- ¡Papá! ¡Toma!

Su padre la miró y recibió las llaves que Hermione le había tirado, sonrío y dijo:

- Te echaremos mucho de menos, peque.

Cuando el coche se fue Hermione cerró la puerta de su casa y pensó -"Por primera vez me dejan sola en casa... ¿qué voy a hacer?" Y mientras estos pensamientos acudían a su mente se dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

Después de hacer lo típico, ver la televisión, escuchar música a todo volumen, y varios etcéteras más decidió ir a la compra, así podría ir de paso a la peluquería, así su madre cuando la viera no podría decirle nada.

Quería ir por que se había hartado de su pelo, ya en el baile de Navidad del año pasado había decidido hacer algo con ese pelo suyo, para empezar, se lo iba a teñir, por que quería un cambio radical -"además"- pensó -"a lo mejor consigo que algún chico se fije en mí". Extrañamente a su mente acudió la cara de Ron cuando la miraba en el baile de cuarto, por que aunque él no lo creyera ella había estado buscando a Ron y a Harry para verles. De nuevo se sonrojó. "Esto no puede seguir así Hermione"- se dijo a sí misma- "o sino cuando llegues a Hogwarts no podrás mirar a nadie sin sonrojarte".

Cuando iba dirección a la peluquería se encontró con un perro que la seguía, al principio no le hizo mucho caso, millones de perros perdidos había en toda la ciudad, pero éste comenzó a ladrar para llamar su atención, corría a dando vueltas en torno a ella, cuando se paró, Hermione se agachó y le acarició... Era un perro grande y negro... ¿De qué le sonaba aquél chucho?

- ¿Hocicos?- preguntó

El perro se limito a chuparle la mano y asentir con la cabeza mientras movía rápidamente la cola.

-¡Oh! Bueno, perrito, tengo que hacer unos recados pero puedes acompañarme y luego en casa te daré algo de comida ¿Vale?

Como toda respuesta recibió un ladrido.

Se dirigió a la peluquería primero, al llegar dejó al perro fuera, que la esperó, después se dirigió al supermercado y tras comprar las cosas que necesitaba volvió a casa.

Nada más cerrar la puerta de casa y girarse para llevar las bolsas a la cocina notó como alguien la ayudaba con ellas. Era Sirius.

- ¡Oh! Perdona, ya no me acordaba.- comenzó a decir, sintiéndose un poco tonta.

No importa Hermione, estás sola en casa ¿verdad?- la preguntó.

- Sí, mis padres se han ido a un Congreso y no volverán hasta mañana.

Sirius hizo un gesto, que parecía ser de triunfo.

- ¿Y por eso te has teñido el pelo? ¿Para que no te lo impidan?

- Pues... sí- contestó, sonrojándose un poco.

- Me recuerdas a alguien, pero ahora mismo no sé a quien...- dijo mirándola a los ojos- bueno, ¿podría quedarme aquí, por un tiempo?- dijo cambiando de tema.

- ¡Pues claro!

Sirius le pidió permiso para darse una ducha, a lo que Hermione accedió, y mientras preparó la comida que su madre había dejado, cuando Sirius salió de la ducha parecía un hombre diferente, se había recortado un poco en pelo, y Hermione le había dicho que se pusiera algunas ropas de su padre, por lo menos mientras él no estuviera, para que pasara por lo menos un rato como si fuera una persona normal y corriente. Cuando apareció en la cocina todo arreglado, Hermione se le quedó mirando. Aquellos ojos negros tan profundos, y esa barba que se había dejado crecer, junto con su mejoramiento físico (parecía que había conseguido comer mejor) ya no estaba tan delgado, y se le notaban los músculos de los brazos.

Casi tira el plato de comida de la mesa.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Le dijo Sirius, a lo que ella contestó con afirmando con la cabeza. 

Entre Hermione y Sirius pasaron un estupendo día, comieron juntos, hablaron del mundo mágico, de Harry, del mundo muggle, Sirius habló mas que Hermione, le habló de algunos de los lugares donde había estado, entre ellos Francia, y al final del día entre los dos hicieron una cama en el sofá del salón para que Sirius durmiera aquella noche. Acordaron que cuando llegaran los padres de Hermione él se quedaría en el cuarto de ella.

Llegó la noche y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, o en este caso, ella se fue a su cuarto y él al salón. Hermione no se podía dormir por que tenía todo el rato en la mente la imagen de Sirius saliendo de la ducha, estaba colorada, menos mal que él no la veía. A las 3 de la mañana escucho ruidos extraños que la hicieron levantarse de la cama, provenían del salón. Hermione se dirigió hacia allí, eran gemidos... Cuando vio lo que realmente pasaba sentimientos de angustia y compasión se posaron en su corazón. Sirius se retorcía en la cama, y decía cosas como "No, déjales, cógeme a mí", "Lily, te cuidado", "James, no, yo no he sido"... Lágrimas salían de los ojos de aquel hombre atormentado por su pasado. Hermione se acercó y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá, y le empezó a acariciar el pelo diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras. Mientras le acariciaba pensaba como serían sus labios, sus besos, en como sería un abrazo suyo. Se inclinó había él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él se levantó de repente, asustándola, y la dijo:

- Lily, yo no he sido, créeme, nunca os haría daño.

- Te... creo- contestó Hermione asustada.

- Te quiero- contestó él antes de volver a quedar tumbado en el sofá mientras la cogía de la mano.

Hermione se quedó un tanto confusa después de aquello, le dio otro beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído:

-Descansa, Sirius.

Él respondió con una sonrisa, la primera vez que le veía sonreír. Se quedó dormida a su lado teniendo sueños, un tanto románticos con el padrino de uno de sus mejores amigos.


	2. Primer flechazo

**TOMOYO, PADME RELENA, ACARAMELADA y ÁGATA NECROPRINCESS** gracias por dejar reviews, me gusta que os guste ;-) espero que dentro de poco le guste a mas gente, pero es por vosotr@s que agrego el segundo capítulo. 

****

**CAPITULO 2:**

**PRIMER FLECHAZO.**

Sirius despertó. Se sentó en el sofá y vio asombrado que su mano sostenía la de Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado. Al parecer ella había dormido allí. La miró, tenia una cara tan dulce, además, el pelo de ese color le quedaba muy bien y se parecía mucho a... a... ¿Lily? No podía creerlo, de no ser por que Hermione tenía los ojos azules, sería un fiel retrato a Lily cuando tenía esa edad. Las mismas formas, la misma suavidad de la piel, pensó mientras le acariciaba la mano. Se acercó a ella y la olió el pelo, olía tan dulce. Soltó su mano suavemente y la cogió en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, la dejó en su cama y la arropó con mucho cariño. La besó, un tierno beso en sus labios, casi tan sólo los rozó, pero ese roce provocó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Volvió a bajar al salón, pues aún era temprano y se volvió a tumbar en el sofá, con las manos por detrás de la cabeza y los ojos abiertos, pensando. Hermione le recordaba a Lily, si, pero él nunca se había enamorado de ella, sobretodo por James, ella era su chica, y aunque Lily y él habían estado juntos un par de semanas cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts nunca habían conectado tanto como James y Lily. Pero, más que a Lily, a lo que le recordaba Hermione era a sus años de soltería (bueno, aún seguía soltero) en Hogwarts, aquellos planes que hacía para conquistar a las chicas, aquellas bromas absurdas para llamar su atención, normalmente su aspecto las atraía, pero si luego caían rendidas era por su forma de ser, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. No tuvo ninguna relación lo suficientemente seria en Hogwarts como para después casarse... como habían hecho Lily y James. Luego todo comenzó a complicarse, se hizo auror, Voldemort comenzaba a ganar muchos seguidores y él, como auror, debía pararle los pies, claro que tuvo tiempo para cosas bonitas como la boda de James y Lily y el nacimiento y bautizo de Harry. Luego ocurrió lo de Peter y se lo llevaron a Azkaban. Allí tampoco había podido recordar nada bueno, ni experimentar la alegría, ni el amor. Y, ahora que era libre, tampoco podía por que Voldemort había vuelto de nuevo, todos le buscaban por un asesinato que no cometió y huía de la justicia. Pero, ahora, de repente se encontraba con la dulzura de aquella niña, que le recordaba sus tiempos de joven, y una extraña llama corría por su interior. No podía explicarse lo que era, solo sabía que sentía algo muy extraño.

De nuevo se sentó en el sofá, no podía estar quieto en un sitio durante demasiado tiempo, su instinto de fugado se lo decía, pero allí estaba seguro, y sino se convertiría en perro y nadie se daría cuenta de nada. Quizás podría ser, durante un tiempo, el típico perro que toda familia muggle tenía. De repente algo extraño se le subió a las rodillas. Después de un susto, lo miró y se dio cuenta de que solamente era el gato de Hermione, Crookshanks. A lo mejor los padres de Hermione ponían alguna pega a que se quedara contaba con Crookshanks para demostrar que perro y gato podían vivir tranquilamente juntos.

Oyó un ruido que provenía de la habitación de Hermione, al perecer ella se había despertado. Se levantó y se dirigió ala cocina, iba a prepararle a Hermione un desayuno para chuparse los dedos, con magia, claro. Cogió la varita de Hermione que estaba encima de una de las estanterías de la cocina, junto a un poco de dinero mágico.

Unos movimientos, algunas palabras y para cuando Hermione llego a la cocina la mesa estaba llena de tortitas, tostadas, beicon y demás cosas, todas muy ricas. Ella, aún adormilada, le miró, luego miró la mesa y de nuevo le miró a él, sonrió.

- Gracias Sirius, no tenías que haberte molestado- dijo Hermione.

- No es ninguna molestia preparar el desayuno a tan hermosa joven que me ha dado su hospitalidad- respondió él con media sonrisa en la cara y un ligero guiño de ojo mientras separaba una silla de la mesa para que Hermione se sentara allí.

Ella un poco ruborizada por tanta atención, sobretodo por que la atención provenía de Sirius, se sentó en la silla que él le había acomodado y le animó a sentarse enfrente de ella. Cuando Hermione le pidió que le pasara una de las tostadas, él se la dio y al hacerlo le rozó la mano. Ya era la segundo vez en muy corto tiempo que lo hacía. Él, como desviando la atención a otro punto dijo:

- Te vi esta mañana dormida en el sofá, a mi lado... ¿por qué?

- Bueno... - Hermione vaciló a la hora de contarle a Sirius lo que había pasado, no quería que él supiera que ella le había dado un beso y que por eso él le había dado la mano- oí... oí ruidos en el salón... al parecer tenías una pesadilla, con los padres de Harry.

Esto último lo dijo rápidamente como si no quisiera que él se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero aún así él le había entendido todo lo que había dicho. Sirius bajó la mirada y la clavó en el mantel de flores azules y rosas que cubría la mesa donde estaban tomando el desayuno.

- Recuerdo esa... pesadilla.- contestó escuetamente, recordaba a la perfección la pesadilla, solo que al final, en vez ocurrir lo de siempre, recordar su estadía en Azkaban viendo como James y Lily le echaban la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, había visto a Lily diciéndole que le perdonaba, que no había sido culpa suya, entonces la pesadilla se había convertido en un sueño y él no había vuelto a soñar más veces en toda la noche con aquello, lo que le resultó muy extraño ya que todas las noches él tenía esos sueños y nunca hasta ahora habían terminado de esa manera.

- ¿Me llevaste a mi cama... no?- preguntó Hermione, intentando sacarle de sus malos pensamientos.

- Sí, pensé que no habrías dormido bien sentada a mi lado.

Hermione se sonrojó mientras pensaba que había sido una de sus mejores noches, rememoró aquellos lentos minutos que ella había pasado acariciándole el pelo y la cara mientras tenía extravagantes ideas sobre como sería darle un beso en los labios, como sería sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, como sería sentir sus labios rozando con su piel y como sería sentir el calor de su cuerpo en la misma cama, nunca había tenido esas ideas con ninguna persona hasta el momento claro que eso no podía decírselo a él, así que simplemente respondió:

- No ha sido ninguna molestia, a veces me quedo ahí dormida leyendo, en serio no me ha molestado lo más mínimo- a la vez que decía esto le miró a los ojos y le sonrió, tenía la extraña sensación de que aquél hombre había sufrido tanto que necesitaba sentirse seguro por una vez en su vida, y que ella con esas sonrisas podía darle algo de seguridad.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de recoger, ¿no?- cambió de tema Sirius.

- Sí, creo que sí.

Recogieron la mesa entre los dos de manera muggle. Después, recogieron las sábanas del sofá en las que había dormido Sirius y Hermione se las llevó para guardarlas en el armanario correspondiente dejando a Sirius en el salón. Hermione después de guardar las sábanas de Sirius hizo su cama. Acabó de hacer la cama y cuando se disponía a poner encima los muñecos se quedó quieta pensando-¿Y si Sirius entraba en su habitación y veía la cama llena de muñecos? Seguramente pensaría que era una cría... y no quería eso- Cogió todos los muñecos y los metió en un baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama, no era el baúl de Hoqwarts, ése lo tenía desde pequeñita, cuando terminó de guardar los que estaban apilados en el rincón se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno... –¿Dónde estaría su osito Teddy?- Recordaba habérselo dado a su madre el día anterior a su viaje y ella lo había dejado en el baño... ¡¡¡Lo tenía que coger antes de que Sirius lo viera!!! Corrió hacia el baño, entró y vio el osito encima del cubo de la ropa sucia, lo cogió y justo cuando iba a salir se dio cuenta de que no era la única persona que estaba en el baño.

- ¿Hermione, eres tú?- Preguntó un hombre desde la ducha

- ¡Oh! Sí, soy yo. Lo siento Sirius, perdona, no sabía que te ibas a duchar, que te estás duchando, eh...- No sabía que hacer, estaba en el baño con el hombre más guapo del mundo desnudo en la ducha... ¡desnudo!.

- No importa Hermione, pero, por favor.... ¿podrías salir del baño? Es que yo quiero salir de la ducha.. y...- replicó Sirius que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, era algo muy extraño lo que le ocurría, su corazón y su cuerpo le gritaban, abrázala, bésala... pero su mente decía, dila que se marche es sólo una niña...

- Si claro, perdón.- respondió Hermione mientras se marchaba a todo correr con el osito en brazos hasta su habitación, en la que se encerró.

Metió el osito en el baúl y se echo en la cama con la cara más roja que la de su amigo Ron cuando se azoraba. Se tapó la cara con las manos, sus mejillas ardían, una sonrisa tonta se había instalado en su cara al ver aquella silueta por detrás de las cortinas de la ducha, -Tenía unas espaldas tan... y un culito tan... pero... ¿Cómo podía estar pensando eso de Sirius? Él era un adulto y ella tan sólo una adolescente... ¿Qué la estaba pasando? ¿Acaso sentía algo más que cariño hacia él? No podía ser otra cosa... no podía ser AMOR...-

Mientras en el baño Sirius pensaba cosas muy parecidas, o por lo menos no muy diferentes a las que pensaba Hermione. 

-¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué había estado tan confuso a la hora de decirla que se marchara de allí? Eso era lo que él suponía que debía hacer, y es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier adulto.2- pensaba Sirius mientras salía de la ducha y ataba una toalla alrededor de su cintura –Hermione le estaba confundiendo, supongo que será por que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sentimientos de cariño hacia una persona...- de repente Harry le vino a la mente- bueno, no hacia personas con las que no se sintiese unido familiarmente, o hacia personas del sexo contrario- Salió del baño dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Hermione-Seguramente ella quería ducharse y no sabía que yo estaba allí dentro, voy a decirle que ya se puede meter, que yo ya he salido-. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación que estaba entornada y dijo: 

- Hermione, si quieres te puedes duchar, yo ya he salido. 

- Gracias Sirius, ya voy.

Hermione pensó que sería bueno pegarse una ducha de agua fría y así poder aclarar sus pensamientos... o sus sentimientos, o sus lo-que-fueran.

Cogió su ropa (que le costó elegir bastante más tiempo del normal) y se fue al baño, no vio a Sirius de camino, pero mejor no verle, de momento no podía mirarle a los ojos sin pensar en lo que acababa de ver en la ducha.

Sirius estaba en el salón, pensando en Hermione, y en Lily. – Quizás tengo estas extrañas confusiones de sentimientos por que ahora Hermione se parece mucho a Lily y como a mi me gustó ella en Hogwarts por eso me pasa... sí, es por eso... además yo he crecido y ya soy un adulto, no puedo estar jugando ahora con estas niñerías del AMOR sobretodo ahora que estoy aquí por que ella está en peligro, tengo que hacer lo que sea para que no la ocurra nada, por que es mi deber y eso es por lo que he venido aquí-.

Hermione iba a salir de la ducha y buscó con su mano la toalla...-¿Dónde está la toalla- apartó las cortinas para mirar alrededor... no estaba en el baño... Salió fuera de la ducha cubriendo una pequeña parte de su cuerpo con una mano, volvió a buscar... no había toallas. Lo peor es que estaban en el armario de al lado del baño, pero FUERA de él, y Sirius también estaba fura. Abrió la puerta una rendija suficientemente grande como para poner la boca en ella para llamar a Sirius.

- ¡Sirius!... ¿Estás por aquí?- preguntó con la voz algo turbada ya que estaba desnuda y aunque él no pudiera verla, le daba vergüenza.

- Si Hermione, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, no me pasa nada... bueno sí... es que no hay toallas aquí y eh... ¿Me podrías pasar la que has usado?

- Pues, yo te la daría, pero antes tendrías que dejar que entrara para vestirme.- contestó acercándose un poco a la rendija.

- ¡Oh! – Hermione vio de refilón que la única toalla que había en el baño la había cogido él y que la llevaba puesta alrededor de la cintura, no podía pedírsela...- bueno, pues, hay un armario ahí a mano derecha ¿lo ves?.

- Sí, aquí...

- Bueno, ¿Podrías pasarme una de esas toallas por favor?

- Sí, claro- Sirius cogió una toalla como la que él llevaba y se la pasó a Hermione por la rendija de la puerta, él no quería mirar, no quería verla desnuda pero su mirada no obedeció la orden de apartarse de la rendija entonces vio como uno de los preciosos ojos de Hermione se posaba en los suyos, se miraron a los ojos, no supo nunca decir di fueron unas milésimas de segundo o si fueros minutos enteros, pero la verdad es que cuando ella apartó la mirada y tiró de la toalla hacia adentro su mirada captó por unas milésimas de segundo el contorno de las caderas de Hermione.


	3. Lucha de perros

**CAPITULO 3:**

**LUCHA DE PERROS.**

****

Después de todo el lío de las toallas Hermione tenía serios problemas para mirar a Sirius a los ojos sin sonrojarse. Sin darse cuenta llegó la hora de la comida, que fue tan amena como la del desayuno, y sin saber cómo seguían sentados a la mesa cuando oyeron el ruido de unas llaves chocar contra la puerta de la casa. Sirius rápidamente cogió la varita de Hermione, recogió la mesa con dos palabras y un movimiento de muñeca, acto seguido dejó de nuevo la varita en su sitio y de repente Hermione se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía a su lado era un perro negro, no un hombre. Sus padres llegaban a casa después del congreso de dentistas.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás por aquí?- oyó la voz de su madre que le llamaba.

- Sí mamá.- Miró al perro y le dijo- ¿Y ahora qué?-.

Como respuesta el perro (Sirius) fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los padres de Hermione. -"¡Bien!"- pensó Hermione -"Así ya podrán echarme la bronca por haber traído un perro a casa"-.

Y no se equivocaba. su madre le miró con cara de enfado a la vez que señalaba al perro y decía:

- ¿Qué es esto?

La reacción de su padre fue diferente, a él le encantaban los animales, él se agachó y acarició la perro, mirando a Hermione con cara de te has metido en un lío con mamá.

La dicusión entre su madre y ella fue tan larga como ella sospechaba pero no por lo que ella pensaba. 

- Pero mamá es un buen perro, no hace nada malo y hace caso a todo lo que le dices.

- Pero ya tienes a Crookshanks, Hermione- respondió su madre a modo de reprimenda.

- Pero, es que Si... Hocicos- recordó como pidió él que le llamaran frente a los demás- es muy bueno, no va a hacer nada malo, además protegerá la casa de ladrones...

- ¿Así que el perro se llama Hocicos?

- ¡Guau!- Sirius ladró como para decir que había oído su nombre

Estuvieron como 10 minutos hablando del perro, pero ella quedó convencida de que era bueno cuando el perro le llevó las zapatillas de estar por casa al salón para que se las cambiara por los zapatos, además de hacer prometer a Hermione que ella sería la única que estaría encargada del perro y que todo lo que pasara con él era por cuenta de ella.

La GRAN BRONCA (que duró los 50 minutos siguientes) vino a cuenta del "cambio de look de Hermione", por supuesto su madre no le dio permiso a su hija para llevar el pelo de aquella manera y llamó inmediatamente a la peluquería para coger hora al día siguiente y así devolverle el color original (o por lo menos un color parecido al original)al pelo de Hermione. Aparte de la reprimenda también se inició una especie de conversación madre-hija que trataba sobre si Hermione se había cambiado el color del pelo para que también cambiara la actitud de los chicos hacia ella. Al llegar a este punto, Hermione ya sabía lo que su madre la iba a decir, lo sabía de sobra ya que llevaba repitiendo el mismo discurso desde que ella le había comentado que quería cambiar de look) y por eso dejó su mirada vagando por el salón, hasta encontrarse con el perro. -"¡Sirius estaba oyendo toda la conversación!"-. Se levantó de repente del sofá en el que estaba sentada como si uno de los muelles del colchón se hubiera soltado y la hubiera hecho saltar.

- Mamá tengo que sacar al perro- dijo escuetamente mientras echaba una mirada a Sirius y cogiendo sus llaves que estaban en la mesita de la entrada abrió la puerta, dejó salir al perro y detrás salió ella cerrando con algo que parecía ser un amago de portazo.

- Vamos a ir al parque- dijo al perro, ella no se olvidaba de que aquél perro no era un simple perro, era Sirius, y era una persona, no sabía como se las iba a apañar desde ahora para que sus padres pensaran que él era un perro y para que él no tuviera que llevar una vida de perros.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

Mientras por la mente de Sirius pasaban otras muchas cosas.-"¿Por qué tenía que salir a la calle? ¿Es que no puede encerrarse en su habitación en vez de oír a su madre? Veamos... Tengo que vigilar, si vamos al parque como ella ha dicho seguramente habrá mucha gente por lo que no creo que la ataquen allí, aunque eso de que haya mucha gente dará igual... a ellos eso les da totalmente igual..."-

- Hocicos te quedarás en mi casa un tiempo ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione al perro.

- ¡Guau!- ladró Sirius, queriendo decir un sí.

- Me tomaré eso como un sí...- dijo Hermione- tendré que comprar una correa... no es normal que te lleve así por la calle...- de nuevo ella se metió en sus pensamientos y él en los suyos.

Al doblar una esquina se encontraron con un señor que iba vestido de negro (pantalones negros, camisa negra y una gorra negra) acompañado por un perrazo gigante con unos colmillos demasiado afilados.

Hermione y él se chocaron al girar.

- ¡Lo siento, perdone!- dijo rápidamente Hermione

- Tranquila, no importa.- contestó el hombre que según se fijó Hermione tambien llevaba a su perro sin bozal ni correa.- Un perro muy bonito...- dijo el desconocido.

- Eh... gracias.

Cuando Hermione y Sirius se disponían a segur su camino y el desconocido y su perro se disponían a imitarles algo ocurrió. Sirius con su oído de perro llegó a captar un sonido que Hermione no había captado. De inmediato se puso delante de ella y gruñó enseñando los dientes. El desconocido le había dado la orden a su perro de atacar a Hermione, y eso era lo que él tenía que evitar.

Durante los primeros segundos todo fue muy confuso para Hermione, los perros se enzarzaron en una pelea en la que las armas eran los colmillos afilados y las zarpas. El desconocido miraba la pelea sin inmutarse y Hermione estaba demasiado asustada como para poder moverse. Cuando de repente recuperó el movimiento intentó ponerse entre medias de aquél perro y Sirius, no quería que le dañaran, pero gracias a dios (o a la coincidencia, o al destino...) apareció un policía. 

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó el policía- ¿Por qué este perro no lleva correa?- cuestionó a Hermione señalando a Sirius.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que de repente el perro del desconocido llevaba bozal y correa (habían aparecido como por arte de magia) y que además había dejado de agredir a Sirius-Hocicos haciendo como que no había pasado nada. 

- Pues, señor... - Hermione pensaba rápido y aunque no era tan buena como Ron y Harry inventando excusas terminó diciendo- mi perro no lleva correa por que hoy cuando iba a salir con mis amigos se escapó y lo vengo siguiendo hasta aquí que se encontró con este otro perro y pararon a olerse, usted sabe. Bueno, muchas gracias señor por ayudarme a encontrara mi pero, adios- dijo dirigiéndose al desconocido y echó a andar hacia su casa con Sirius a su lado.

Llegaron a su casa, Hermione bastante confusa por todo lo que había pasado, y Sirius-Hocicos cojeando, pues el otro perro le había pegado un mordisco en una pata.

La madre de Hermione había preparado la cena, Hermione se dejó la mitad- "Sirius tendrá que comer algo que no sea la comida de perros que ha comprado papá"- pensó. Aquel día Hermione recogió la mesa mientras sus padres se quedaban en el salón a ver la televisión, cogió un plato, puso algo de comida en él y lo llevó a escondidas a su habitación. Volvió de nuevo a la cocina y le dijo a Sirius que la esperara en su habitación, pasó por el salón y les dijo a sus padres que estaba muy cansada y se iba a ir a su habitación para leer un libro y luego se dormiría, y además Hocicos dormiría en ella para no molestarles, también les dijo que cerraría la puerta para que el perro no saliese a dar vueltas por la casa y estropeara algo. De camino pasó por el baño y cogió el botiquín. Una vez en su habitación cerró la puerta con cerrojo y Sirius se transformó en persona de nuevo.

Estaba malherido, pero no tanto como Hermione había pensado tras presenciar la pelea. Tenía un corte en el labio, una mano mordida y un corte cerca de la ceja. Sirius primero tomó un poco de la comida que Hermione le había traído, pero al morder se le abrió de nuevo la herida del labio, Hermione cogió en botiquín y sacando un poco de algodón, agua oxigenada y varios utensilios más pidió a Sirius que se sentara en la cama con ella para poder curarle el labio y las demás heridas. Comenzó por la mano, que tomó entre las suyas y la puso encima de su rodilla no había sido nada serio, puso un par de gasas para que se le curara más rápido. Luego pasó a la ceja... era difícil, pues Sirius era bastante más alto que ella así que ella se sentó tipo indio _(se entiende cómo digo ¿no?) _y le pidió que se tumbara en la cama y pusiera su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella. Estuvo un buen rato con la ceja, pues se abría muy fácilmente en cuanto Sirius movía el ojo o hacía uno de sus gestos, pero Hermione consiguió que no se le abriera más poniéndole unas tiritas especiales. Pasaron al labio... Sirius se sentó en la cama mientras Hermione iba echando el agua oxigenada en un nuevo trozo de algodón. Miró el labio, alzó la mano para poner el algodón sobre el pero cuando lo hizo la mano de Sirius cogió la suya y la aparto. Le dolía. Hermione le miraba a los ojos penando -"Yo no te quiero hacer daño, sólo quiero curarte, si en vez de con esto lo pudiera hacer con besos..."- se ruborizó y apartó la mirada. Sirius con la otra mano que tenía libre la llevó hacia la barbilla de ella para hacerla mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

- No me duele, sigue.- dicho esto la soltó la mano y la barbilla.

Un hilo de sangre caía del labio de Sirius, ella pasó un beso por el labio para quitar la sangre, él se estremeció y ella notó como él se estremecía. Se ruborizó de nuevo, pero esta vez no era la única persona en la habitación que estaba ruborizada, Sirius también.

Hermione volvió a intentarlo con el algodón, después de un rato, ya había terminado con el labio. 

Su cara estaba muy cerca de la cara de él. Ella quería besarle, pero, algo en su interior se lo impedía, para ella Sirius era lo algo parecido al padre de Harry, y no estaba bien hacer eso.

Él también quería besarla, pero ella tan sólo era una niña... no estaba bien hacer eso.

A pesar de los sentimientos contradictorios en sus mentes sus caras se acercaron un poco más. Los dos deseaban ese beso... Hermione giró la cara y se apartó. 

- Tengo que ponerme en pijama, por favor date la vuelta.

Sirius se sobresaltó por el comportamiento de ella, casi habían llegado a besarse, lo que quería decir que ella también quería, -"pero algo la había hecho parar"- pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía delante de la puerta mirándola, como si tuviera algo de interesante. Le ponía nervioso saber que ella se estaba cambiando de ropa. Entrelazó las manos detrás de su espalda. Cerró los ojos, no quería tener la tentación de mirar.

- Ya está.

Sirius se giró, ya se había cambiado, llevaba un camisón blanco hasta las rodillas -"que bonitas piernas"- le dio por pensar, al mirarla.

- Ten, esto te servirá de pijama, yo me daré la vuelta, no te miraré, lo prometo.

Le dijo Hermione tendiéndole un pijama gris que probablemente era de su padre, a la vez que se giraba y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Gracias.- contestó Sirius.

Hermione aunque estaba de espaldas también cerró los ojos tal y como había hecho Sirius, no quería verle desnudo... -"bueno sí... ¿Sí? Hermione, estás tonta"- se recriminó -"¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas tan...? Ni que fueras una Parvati o Lavender."- Recordaba como ellas hablaban de los chicos en la habitación de Hogwarts. Que si George Weasley tenia un culo tal... que si Ron tenía una cara muy mona y unas espaldas... que si Harry tenía unos ojos preciosos y un buen culo... que si Draco se veía muy sexy enfadado... Pero ella no era de esas -"¿O sí?"- se preguntó a sí misma. No pudo responderse por que Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Ya está, puedes darte la vuelta.

- Bien, podemos dormir los dos en mi cama es suficientemente grande

Sirius se sorprendió. -"¿Dormir juntos? ¿En la misma cama?"- fueron las primeras cosas que se le vinieron a la cabeza, luego seguidamente pensó -" ¿Podré sentirla a mi lado y evitar la tentación de besarla?"-.

Hermione se tumbó en la cama, en un lado, dando la espalda a Sirius, él se acostó de la misma manera, espalda con espalda.

Cada uno deseaba sentir los labios del otro en los suyos, y ninguno de los dos conseguía dormir...

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

¿Os gustó? Bueno, espero que sí, a mí me está gustando escribirlo, no seaís muy duros con las críticas... ¿ok? Que no sean críticas destructivas...

Tendréis que seguir leyendo si es que queréis saber que pasa entre Sirius y Hermione... (entre Hermione y Ron..., entre Hermione y Harry, entre Hermione y Snape, entre Hermione y Voldem...)

¡Ah! Y perdonarme los laísmos y leísmos que haya... aún no los controlo bien y el orde no los corrige (se nota que soy madrileña). ///~|~\\\

* * *

REVIEWS:

Agatha NecroPrincess: no te comas las uñas, que es malo, tengo previsto poner un capítulo cada... más o menos dos días, de momento, a no ser que se me quite la inspiración... y la trama, la verdad es que tengo ganas de apresurarla pero cuando me pongo me lío a contar demasiadas cosas ¿no va muy lento?.

Zaki-Kaiouh: si te gusta lo romántico, entonces el cuarto es tu capítulo.

Lalwende: Hermione parecía la buenecita y mira con quien se me te en la cama ¿eh?... bueno, si yo pudiera cambiarme por alguien sería por Hermione en estos capítulos, ADORO A SIRIUSSSSSS

May Potter: la verdad es que el slash no me hace mucha gracia, asi que a no ser que se me ocurra una gran idea para ese fanfic me parece que YO no lo escribiré...

* * *

**Bueno ya si que me despido:**

**BESOS**

**PiRRa**


	4. Primera noche juntos ¿sin tocarse?

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**PRIMERA NOCHE JUNTOS, ¿SIN TOCARSE?.**

Cada uno deseaba sentir los labios del otro en los suyos, y ninguno de los dos conseguía dormir...

Después de un rato, cuando Hermione creía que Sirius se había dormido se giró y se quedó tumbada boca arriba _(¿se me entiende?)_con los ojos abiertos. No se podía creer que lo que había soñado bueno, más que soñado pensado, la noche anterior se hiciera realidad ahora mismo, y lo mejor era que ésta era la primera de muchas noches que dormirían así. -"Es un sueño hecho realidad"- pensaba Hermione mientras giraba su cabeza hacia Sirius -"Tiene el pelo más bonito que haya visto nunca, y además huele tan bien..."- a la vez que pensaba esto suspiró, intentando captar aquél olor tan especial -"Además, tiene la espalda más bien hecha que he visto en mi vida, y..."- su mirada se perdió entre las sábanas -"un culo..."- Hermione se volvió a regañar a sí misma por pensar esas cosas -"Pero Hermione, ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a pensar así? Como si no tuvieras educación. No es de buena educación, y además no está bien."- De repente comenzó a discutir consigo misma, como si dos vocecitas hablaran dentro de ella -"Pero no puedo evitarlo... ¡Claro que sí! No le mires, ignóralo, haz como si lo que hiciera Sirius no te importara, destiérralo ya de tu mente. Si claro como si eso fuera tan fácil. Tendrás que intentarlo. No... pero ¿no le has visto?. Mmmmm ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan asquerosamente sexy? Pero él... él nunca se fijará en mí, que esté durmiendo conmigo no significa nada. Duerme conmigo por que no tiene otro sitio donde dormir, si no seguro que dormiría lejos de mí. Tampoco hay que ser así, hija"- definitivamente había una voz en su interior -" Pero... ¿Quién eres tú?"- preguntó a la voz -" Permíteme que me presente soy Mione, tu conciencia mágica, a veces las brujas cuando tienen unos dilemas muy importantes o que no se pueden sacar de la cabeza aparecen las conciencias mágicas para tratar de ayudar."- respondió la vocecita.

_(a partir de aquí, para no liarnos representaré los pensamientos de Hermione en un dialogo ya que está hablando con su conciencia...)_

- Lo que vas a hacer va a ser confundirme más de lo que estoy.

- No, lo que voy a decir es lo que tú querrías decir y no te atreves.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate!- Hermione estaba enfadada consigo misma.

- No me callaré. Estás confundida. Lo que sientes por Sirius NO es amor.

- ¿A no? ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Amor es algo diferente, y tú aún no sientes amor por él.

- No... lo que siento yo es otra cosa ¿No? Es pasión... es... yo creo que si es amor.

- Quizás pronto sí pero aún no... las chicas como tú se enamoran de chicos como Ron... o Harry.

- Ron y Harry son amigos míos, no me voy a enamorar de ellos.

- ¿Por qué no? Es lo normal, ¿sabes cuántos años tiene Sirius?

- Mmmm... No, pero sé que bastantes más que yo.

- Entonces hasta que no demuestre él que te ama no puedes decirle nada ¿Sabes por qué? Por que se reirá de ti, pensará esta NIÑA está loca.

- ¿Me estás confundiendo aún más no se supone que me ibas a ayudar?

- ... - La vocecita no contestó.

-"Bien, encima se va cuando comenzábamos a hablar el mismo idioma... 

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Sirius había notado como Hermione se había girado en la cama así que pensó que estaría dormida. Él también se giró, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. Dumbledore le había mandado que fuera a proteger a Hermione ya que algunas fuentes indicaban que Voldemort iba tras ella. El desconocido del parque había sido seguramente una primera toma de contacto para ver con qué medios de seguridad contaba Hermione. Había sido una suerte que él estuviera allí. Podía ser perfectamente el perro de Hermione, un perro corriente, sin más. -"Debería contarle lo que pasa... estaría más segura si lo sabe..."- Volvió a girarse hacia Hermione, ella al sentir que se giraba para mirarla también se giró. Se quedaron tumbados cara a cara.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

-"¡Qué guapo es!"- Pensó Hermione. Acto seguido preguntó en un susurro:

- ¿Aún sigues despierto?- 

- Sí... 

- ¿Es que... te preocupa algo?- preguntó.

- Hermione, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-"¿Ves conciencia? Ahora mismo va a declararme su amor."-

- Dime.- Le miró a los ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos. Estaba conteniendo su emoción...

Sirius se sentó en la cama mirando hacia Hermione, tenía que contárselo por su seguridad, sería mucho mejor así, podría defenderse si pasaba algo, y si veía algo extraño sería consecuente de sus actos...

- Dumbledore me envió aquí para velar por tu seguridad.

Hermione se sentía como si hubiera tocado un traslador, su estómago se había encogido de repente, la sonrisa que tenía en la cara pasó a ser una boca abierta de asombro y decepción, los ojos, que antes eran de emoción ahora se habían quedado sin emoción.

- ¿Co-cómo?- consiguió articular.

- Dumbledore ha recibido noticias de que podrías ser una de las probables futuras víctimas de quien-tu-sabes. Así que hasta que comience el colegio estoy encargado de ti.

Hermione abrió la boca aún más si cabe. -"Así que está aquí por obligación"- pensó -"No soy nada especial para él, solamente está aquí por que alguien se lo ha mandado, y como necesita un lugar para ocultarse este sitio es perfecto, además nadie sabe que es un animago y puede hacer su trabajo tranquilamente"-.

- ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó, más por curiosidad que por temor, en aquél momento no sentía temor ninguno, pero si una gran decepción de ella misma.

- Eso aún no lo sabemos, Dumbledore está haciendo averiguaciones. El desconocido del parque podría ser un mortífago, por la forma en que iba vestido y por cómo apareció de repente la correa del otro perro. Pero no es seguro.

¿Lord Voldemort la quería a ella? ¿Para qué? Quizás quería matarla por ser una sangre sucia, para hacer más daño a Harry, no le servía cualquier bruja, tenía que ser ella. Se enfadó. Se enfadó con sus padres por no ser magos, con Dumbledore por no haberla dicho nada ni siquiera con una lechuza, con Harry por ser su amigo pero sobretodo se enfadó con Sirius.

- Buenas noches.- fue lo único que dijo.

Y acto seguido se giró y se tumbó en la cama como antes, dando la espalda a Sirius. -"Como he podido ser tan tonta. Cómo he podido llegar a pensar que venía a pedirme ayuda, por ser su... "amiga". Simplemente sigue ordenes, como los perros de verdad. ¡Dios! ¿Habrás alguna chica más tonta que yo en el mundo? Él no siente nada por mí, además bien ha dicho está por ORDENES, no por que realmente quiera que no me pase nada."- Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por su propia metedura de pata al pensar lo que no era, pero no podía, no teniendo a Black cerca. Lo había decidido, desde aquél momento haría como que aquél tipo era un desconocido que esta allí por ordenes de Dumbledore para que ningún perro la atacara.

Sirius se sentía un poco confundido por el comportamiento de Hermione. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama mirando la espalda de aquella joven, seguramente estaba asustada por lo que le había dicho, era normal, había sido demasiado brusco al decírselo de aquella manera. Alargó su mano y la pasó por el pelo de Hermione intentando que fuera algo tranquilizador para ella, intentando decir que él nunca permitiría que la hicieran daño.

Hermione se sobresaltó, -"¿Qué estaba haciendo Sirius? ¿Creía que ella tenía miedo? Se equivocaba"-.

- Déjame Black, he dicho que buenas noches, no necesito tu compasión de nada.

Sirius se quedó congelado. -"¿Le había llamado Black? ¿Se había enfadado? Pero ¿por qué?. No entendía nada."-

- ¿Te has enfadado?... Hermione... ¿Qué pasa ahora?- empezó hablando con voz de adulto, hasta ahora no había usado ese tono con nadie.

- No... 

- ¿Por qué me has llamado Black?- realmente le había dolido que Hermione le tratara como un desconocido, como si no valiera nada para ella.

Hermione se sentó, tenía los ojos brillantes por culpa de las lágrimas que querían salir.

- Yo pensé que estabas aquí por que querías, no por las ordenes de Dumbledore.

- Yo estoy aquí por que quiero, en cuanto oí a Dumbledore decir lo que podía pasarte me propuse a mí mismo ser quien te cuidara.

Hermione miró a los ojos de Sirius, confundida.

Sirius miró a los ojos de Hermione, con cariño.

- ¿En serio crees que me da igual que te pase algo?

- Eso... eso pensaba...

Respondió Hermione algo cohibida. -"Sí la tenía aprecio. ¡Bien!"-.

- Hermione, me importa todo lo que te pase, no dejaré que nadie venga a hacerte daño.

Dicho esto abrazó a Hermione, y ella le abrazó a él. Fue un abrazo cariñoso, fue su primer abrazo. Él se lo daba con cariño, no quería perderla, para empezar por que era una chica especial y además por que sentía algo extraño hacia ella. Ella le daba su abrazo con amor, ya la daba igual si sentía amor por él o si solamente era cariño, lo importante era que él estaba ahí.

Estuvieron abrazados mucho rato. Cuando se tumbaron en la cama aún durmieron abrazados. A Hermione le daba una inusitada seguridad sentir el abrazo de Sirius y a Sirius le reconfortaba el abrazo de Hermione.

SÉ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MÁS CORTO QUE LOS OTROS, PERO ES QUE EN UNA CAMA DE MOMENTO SOLO PUEDEN PASAR ESTAS COSAS ¿OK? ¿ESPERABAIS ALGO MÁS GRÁFICO?

* * *

REVIEWS:

**ARIADNA BLACKMOON:**Una de las frases de tu review está en el fic ¿Te diste cuenta? La verdad es que no sabía que poner ahí y añadí tu frase ¿Por qué Sirius es tan asquerosamente SEXY? No sé la respuesta... pero podemos preguntar a Hermione que ha dormido con él... grrr.

**MAIKA YUGI:** ¿Qué es kawaii? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**TOMOYO:** eres muy lista, si era un mortífago... o por lo menos eso piensa Sirius... ;-) 

* * *

SOLO ME QUEDA SALUDAR A TODA LA GENTE QUE HA LEIDO MI FIC Y SE A DIGNADO A ESCRIBIR UN REVIEW!!!

Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIÉN ^_^ (aunque a la próxima podríais... ¿si? venga que no cuesta nada...)


	5. Música y cadenas

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY.

^_^ 31-07 ^_^

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**MÚSICA Y CADENAS.**

Estuvieron abrazados mucho rato. Cuando se tumbaron en la cama aún durmieron abrazados. A Hermione le daba una inusitada seguridad sentir el abrazo de Sirius y a Sirius le reconfortaba el abrazo de Hermione.

Durmieron toda la noche abrazados el uno al otro. A la mañana siguiente sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

- TOC TOC TOC. Hermione, ya es hora de levantarse.

Había dormido toda la noche de seguido, soñando con cosas románticas, para variar. Abrió los ojos, tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius, y él tenía los suyos alrededor de su cintura. Sonrió. Tenía los labios de Sirius a pocos centímetros de los suyos. 

- Sirius- le llamó susurrando al oído.

Él abrió primero un ojo, despacio... luego abrió el otro y sonrió al ver a Hermione sonriéndole. Quiso mover sus brazos para desperezarse y vio que estaban alrededor de la cintura de Hermione -"Si no me acordara de lo que ha pasó anoche"- pensó -"pensaría que lo habíamos pasado muy bien los dos en la cama."-. 

- ¿Ya hay que levantarse?- preguntó, poniendo una voz como la que ponen los niños que no quieren levantarse temprano. _(ummm que sexy es)_

- Pues sí, ya es hora.

Los dos desenredaron sus brazos y sus piernas para poder levantarse. 

Hermione hizo rápidamente su cama, cogió algo de ropa y dijo:

- Yo bajo al baño a pegarme una ducha y a vestirme para ir a la peluquería, tú puedes cambiarte aquí mientras... esconde tu pijama bajo mi almohada. Dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y fue al baño.

Sirius estaba confuso, Hermione le hacía sentirse confuso. Aquella noche no había tenido ni una pesadilla, solo sueños, buenos sueños. Parecía ser que la presencia de ella cerca le hiciera no tener pesadillas. -"Quizás"- pensó -"al ser tan agradable hace un efecto contrario al de los dementores"- se estremeció al sólo pensar en aquellos seres. Decidió no volver a pensar en ello, quizás preguntaría a Lupin o a Dumbledore sobre el tema, seguro que ellos sabían algo sobre ello. Se vistió rápidamente por si la madre de Hermione pasaba por su habitación. Arregló un poco las pocas cosas suyas que tenía y escondió "su" pijama. Se convirtió en perro y se dirigió a la cocina. La madre de Hermione le había puesto la comida de Crookshanks en un plato para él. (Lógicamente pensó que si servía para gatos serviría tambien para perros). Se acercó y olfateó el contenido, no parecía tener mal sabor. Hermione salió del baño con unos pantalones cortos azules, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y el pelo mojado, iba descalza.

- Hermione, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no andes descalza por casa?.

- No lo sé ¿quieres que las cuente desde ahora para la próxima vez que me preguntes saber la respuesta?- contestó ella con un gesto. Estaba enfadada con su madre por lo del pelo.

- No me contestes así jovencita.

Hermione se fijó en el plato de comida de Sirius, se lo quitó de inmediato y volcó el contenido de nuevo en la bolsa de comida de Crookshanks.

- ¿Cómo das de comer esto a... Hocicos?- aún la costaba referirse a él de esa manera.

- Es un perro, ¿qué mas da?- respondió su padre.

- No da igual. Ven Hocicos, hoy desayunas lo mismo que yo.

Cogió un par de trozos de beicon y una pieza de fruta y se la puso en el plato de su comida. 

- Que estés enfadada conmigo no es motivo para ponerle comida de gatos, mamá.

- Como quieras- respondió la aludida.

Desayunó despacio, mas bien los dos desayunaron despacio. Cuando Sirius terminó de comer su desayuno bebió un poco de agua, luego se puso a los pies de Hermione y se tumbó a su lado esperando a que terminara ella. Al final, después de recoger todo se marcharon a la calle de nuevo camino a la peluquería. Los dos prestaban atención a todo lo que le pudiera parecer sospechoso pero no ocurrió nada en el camino de ida. A la salida Hermione tenía el pelo de color castaño, no era el color de su pelo real pero se le asemejaba bastante.

- Odio ser morena. Volvamos a casa.- dijo a Sirius.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue igual que el de la ida, sin contratiempos ni desconocidos con perros asesinos. Sólo de vez en cuando Sirius creía notar extrañas sombras en las esquinas pero no pudo sospechar de nada, estaban más seguros en casa y eso era lo que quería, llegar a casa.

Llegaron a casa en el momento en que la madre de Hermione había terminado de preparar la comida. Tardaron más de lo común por que vinieron por el camino largo, ya que por ahí pasaba más gente, y había sido por el atajo por donde les habían atacado. Hermione no había dicho nada a sus padres del ataque, ni ellos lo notaron, tampoco les dijo que estaba en peligro, no quería asustarles. 

De nuevo Hermione compartió su comida con Sirius. A su madre no le hacía ni pizca de gracia por lo que fue por la tarde a comprar comida de perros. Aquella tarde como estaban solos Sirius recobró su forma de persona, pero por si acaso se encerraron en la habitación de Hermione, no fuera a ser que vinieran sus padres. Estuvieron hablando, quedaba una semana para que comenzara el curso y entonces Sirius se iría a hacer otras "cosas" para Dumbledore. Quedaron en que ella se lo llevaría a Hogwarts como su mascota y a partir de allí él vería como hacer. Llegó una lechuza en aquel momento. Era Hedwig, así que la carta era de Harry. Hermione la cogió y la leyó, pero no la leyó en voz alta.

* * *

¡Hola Hermione!:

¿Qué tal llevas tus vacaciones? Bueno, supongo que bien, yo aquí me aburro mucho con los Dursley. Fue una suerte habernos encontrado la semana pasada en el callejón Diagon _(Diagon Alley, por si alguno no lo sabía)_ te echo mucho de menos. Qué pena no haber visto también a Ron. ¿Alguna noticia que deba saber en el mundo mágico? Espero que no...

Nos vemos en el andén 9 y 3/4 el 1 de Septiembre. ¡Ah! No te lo dije, pero me encantó tu regalo de cumpleaños, gracias.

Besos

**Harry**

* * *

- Harry está bien.- fue lo único que dijo a Sirius.

- Me alegro. Pero ahora quien me preocupa eres tú.

Se creó un silencio muy tenso. Hermione aún no sabía como reaccionar antes esas respuestas de Sirius que hasta ahora le habían parecido una cosa que no eran. Ya había aprendido a no mostrarse tan... positiva ante esas situaciones y que para él ella era algo así como una ¿hija?. 

- Voy a poner música.- fue la respuesta que se le ocurrió. 

Se acercó al aparato de música. -"¿Por qué tenía que estar Sirius justo al lado?"-. Le dio al "PLAY" y sonó la última cinta que había puesto, hacía ya bastante tiempo.

* * *

**o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~**

**" I want you "Te quiero**

**I need you..." Te necesito..."**

**o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~**

* * *

Le dio al "STOP". -"¿Por qué tenía que salir esa canción...? ¿Es que acaso no había otra peor...? Hacía millones de años que no oía a Christina Aguilera ¿Tenía que salir ahora? pufff"- pensó Hermione.

- Mejor ponemos la radio- dijo dándole al botón.

* * *

**o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~**

**"Je t´aime... oui je t´aime" "Te amo... sí, te amo."**

**o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~**

* * *

Apagó la radio. -" Es que esto sólo me pasa a mí"- pensaba Hermione -"estoy haciendo el ridículo más grande de mi vida con esas estúpidas canciones de amor..."-.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? A mí me gustaba la niña esa que cantaba en inglés.- 

Sirius se dirigió hacia el aparato de música y dio a unos cuantos botones al azar. Aparte de hacer que el aparato se volviera loco hizo que Hermione se riera. Hermione fue de nuevo hasta donde estaba Sirius, le cogió el dedo con el que estaba apretando los botones al azar y se lo movió hasta el botón de "PLAY".

- Ése es el botón de encendido y...- señalando con el dedo de Sirius al "STOP"- este para apagar ¿vale?.

- Sí, creo que podré domarlo.- contestó.

Así entre canción y canción de Christina Aguilera llagaron los padres de Hermione a casa. Su madre la llamó y dijo que trajera al perro.

Fueron los dos hasta el salón. Su madre tenía una sonrisa tonta en la boca. -"¡Bueno! A ver que cosa espantosa me ha traído"-. No es que su Madre tuviera mal gusto, pero no era el mismo de Hermione y por ello habían tenido algunas broncas.

- Para Hocicos.- dijo tendiéndole una cosa que tenía en la mano.

Hermione cogió la cosa, intrigada... Era una especie de cadena (para que os hagáis una idea algo parecido a las medallas que llevan los soldados, de plata) En la medalla ponía:

* * *

Hocicos.

Propiedad de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Y por la otra cara ponía su dirección por si se perdía el perro que lo pudieran devolver a casa. La cadena era muy bonita, pero... -" ¿Cómo voy a ponerle a Sirius esta cadena?"- volvió a leer: Propiedad de Hermione Granger. -"¿Desde cuando los perros eran propiedad de alguien? ¿Propiedad mía? ¿Sirius es MI propiedad?"-. 

- Es muy bonito mamá, seguro que a Hocicos le encantará.- se giró, se agachó y haciendo como que hablaba con el perro le explicó mientras le ponía la cadena alrededor del cuello:

- Mira Hocicos, esta cadena te la pongo para que si te pierdes y te encuentra algún señor te pueda devolver a casa.

Parecía una tontería pero a Hermione le hacía mucha gracia que él llevara puesto un cartel en el que indicaba que era de su propiedad.

Cenaron. Como ya habían traído la comida de perros Hermione no pudo compartir la suya con Sirius. De todas maneras cogió algún que otro trozo de comida y lo puso bajo su silla para que Sirius lo cogiera y comiera algo mejor que esa bazofia para perros. _(Pobrecito de mi Sirius, piensa la escritora ahora mismo)_

Subieron a su habitación. -"Otro día más"- pensó Sirius. 

Se cambiaron de ropa como la noche anterior. Pero esta vez no durmieron espalda con espalda sino cara a cara y estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta quedarse dormidos. Mejor dicho, hasta que Hermione quedó dormida.

Sirius la miraba en la penumbra de la habitación. Estaba mucho más guapa con el pelo de su color. La acarició el pelo. Decididamente Hermione no era una bruja cualquiera, tenía algo especial.

* * *

PUFFF ESTE CAPITULO ME SALIÓ MÁS LARGO... 

VEO QUE OS VA GUSTANDO Y ME GUSTA QUE OS GUSTE.

OS PIDO UN FAVOR, ¿OK? DEJADME UN REVIEW AL LEER EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE PONGA PARA DECIRME QUE OS GUSTARÍA QUE PASARA... TENGO HUECOS QUE RELLENAR Y NO SÉ CÓMO. 

BESOS

PiRRa


	6. ¿Quién va tras Hermione?

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**¿QUIÉN VA TRAS HERMIONE?.**

Se cambiaron de ropa como la noche anterior. Pero esta vez no durmieron espalda con espalda sino cara a cara y estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta quedarse dormidos. Mejor dicho, hasta que Hermione quedó dormida.

Sirius la miraba en la penumbra de la habitación. Estaba mucho más guapa con el pelo de su color. La acarició el pelo. Decididamente Hermione no era una bruja cualquiera, tenía algo especial.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el ataque del perro asesino y no había ocurrido nada extraño. Sirius y Hermione dormían todas las noches juntos y abrazados, pero no revueltos. Hermione por primera vez en su vida no quería que llegara el 1 de septiembre para ir al colegio. Le encantaba levantarse por las mañanas aspirando el olor de Sirius, y tambien dormirse sintiendo sus..."paternales" caricias (por desgracia solo paternales). Hermione se había acostumbrado a sentir la voz de Sirius hablándola mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. Sirius se había acostumbrado a dejar la comida de perro y esperar a que Hermione se la cambiara por comida de personas, a veces le daba un poco a Crookshanks, le estaba ayudando a vigilar la casa y además se lo merecía por no darle problemas con los padres de Hermione. Hubo algún que otro malentendido para "lavar al perro" y al final Sirius se duchaba mientras Hermione leía un libro, siempre de espaldas a donde él estaba. Bueno, la verdad es que Hermione no leía libros desde que Sirius había entrado por la puerta de su casa, parecía una mala influencia. Quizás no hubiera adelantado sus estudios con respecto a los TIMOS pero había aprendido a reír con Sirius y lo más importante, le había enseñado a Sirius a reír de nuevo.

Como medida de seguridad habían subido la varita de Hermione a la habitación, que era donde se pasaban el día, encerrados, a salvo de cualquier peligro. Aquella noche era extrañamente calurosa así que dejaron la ventana abierta de par en par. Se tumbaron los dos dispuestos a iniciar otra de sus ya habituales charlas nocturnas. Cuando una vez más Hermione ya estaba dormida Sirius la comenzó a acariciar el pelo. De repente le pareció escuchar un extraño sonido. Debido a su condición de animago algunas características perrunas quedaban en él cuando se convertía en humano, y viceversa. Se levantó de la cama y se convirtió en perro. Sí, realmente había oído algo. Eran silbidos. Alguien daba silbidos cortos y largos, parecía un mensaje, quizás estaban usando el código morse muggle. Sirius lo había aprendido cuando en Hogwarts dio clase de estudios muggles así que pudo descifrarlo sin dificultad.

Es-tá dor-mi-da a-ho-ra a-ta-ca-mos 

Se convirtió de nuevo en persona, cogió la varita de Hermione y se puso entre ella y la ventana.

De repente unas sombras aparecieron en la ventana, se confundían con las sombras de la noche y Sirius no las podía apreciar bien... -"¿Qué seres son estos?"-. Entornó los ojos e intentó observar aquellas sombras. Parecían una extraña nube de algo, pero tenían forma alargada... como de persona. -"¿Quizás son mortífagos transformados?"- se preguntó a sí mismo Sirius. 

Las sombras emitieron de nuevo sonidos.

Hay un hom-bre 

Sirius intentó hablar con ellos. Silbó. Silbidos cortos y largos entrelazados, quizás así se podría comunicar con ellos. Les había dicho:

- ¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis?

Al principio las sombras sólo se quedaron inmóviles, cada una en su sitio intentando confundirse con el ambiente, pero Sirius sabía muy bien donde estaba cada una de ellas, podía sentirlas. Pasados unos segundos que parecían eternos las sombras se juntaron todas en el quicio de la ventana. Parecía que "hablaban" entre ellas. Los silbidos eran muy rápidos y demasiado bajitos como para que Sirius pudiera saber lo que decían. Al final una de las sombras se adentró en la habitación y se colocó delante de Sirius, era tal alta como él, quizá un poco menos. Respondió: 

- No te importa quienes somos.- se calló y después de unos instantes volvió a "hablar"- Queremos a la chica, márchate y no te haremos daño.

Sirius alzó la varita, estaba en posición de ataque. 

- No os la llevaréis.- respondió entre silbidos a la sombra.

La sombra se encogió. Las demás sombras se pusieron a su alrededor y también se encogieron, parecía que un manto de oscuridad cubría la habitación. Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás. No porque tuviera miedo de aquellas sombras, sino para estar más cerca de Hermione. Las sombras se acercaban cada vez más, parecía que se estaban preparando para algún extraño ataque. De repente Sirius comprendió, se tiró de un salto hacia la cama cayendo sobre Hermione y girando la hizo caer al suelo, cayendo él encima de ella. Hermione se despertó bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué..?- pero no pudo decir nada más porque Sirius le tapó la boca con una mano mientras que la otra se la llevaba a los labios en un ademán que indicaba silencio. 

De repente algo estalló en la habitación, no produjo ningún sonido pero Se notó como una especie de onda que evitaron por que Sirius había hecho que cayeran al otro lado de la cama, que actuó como escudo. Hermione se estremeció violentamente y se agarró con fuerza al cuerpo de Sirius, estaba aterrorizada.

- Danos a la chica. No te haremos daño. No seas tonto.

Sirius respondió silbando:

- No os la daré. Iros de aquí. Sino os mataré.

Las sombras no se inmutaron por la amenaza de Sirius. Mas bien parecieron reírse. Hermione, aunque seguía temblando, se soltó de Sirius dejándole libre para moverse. Él tenía la varita, era quien podía hacer magia. Sirius lanzó unos cuantos hechizos hacia las sombras pero no les afectaban. Era como si las traspasaran. 

Fue sólo un segundo, un solo instante el que Sirius dudó que hacer a continuación. Pero ese único segundo lo pagaría caro. Una de las sombras murmuró algo y un rayo pegó contra el pecho de Sirius. De repente su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. Hermione gritó. ¡¡¡Lo habían matado!!!. Con toda la rabia que inundó su cuerpo en ese momento el miedo desapareció de repente. Se levantó y se enfrentó a las sombras.

- Aquí estoy. ¿No me queríais? Pues aquí me tenéis.

Extrañamente las sombras se quedaron quietas. Se estiraron y quedaron de nuevo en su tamaño real. Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Las sombras se acercaron a ella y la acorralaron. Hicieron un círculo alrededor de ella. Se fueron apretando y haciendo el círculo más estrecho. De repente un silbido hizo que todas se dispersaran y se fueran a las esquinas. Hermione buscó con la miraba quién había emitido aquél silbido. Primero pensó en Sirius, pero él seguía inconsciente... o muerto tirado en el suelo de mala manera. Entonces... -"¿Quién había silbado?"-. Una sombra más grande que cualquiera de las anteriores entró por la ventana. 

Oyó silbidos. Las sombras hablaban, si ella supiera su idioma habría entendido que aquella sombra era el jefe. La sombra hizo un gesto, o un movimiento mediante el que indicó a las demás sombras que salieran de la habitación. Murmuró algo y un rayo salió de ella. Se dirigía a Hermione. Hermione levantó su mano para cubrirse y el rayo impactó contra su mano. No la había ocurrido nada, el rayo había rebotado o algo así, no la había dañado. Levantó la vista. No había ni rastro de las sombras, parecía que nada hubiera ocurrido, todo en la habitación estaba como antes de su llegada. Todo menos... ¡Sirius!. Corrió hacia él. Se sentó en el suelo y puso su oído sobre el pecho de él. El corazón latía. No estaba muerto. Solamente estaba inconsciente. Aún tenía su varita en la mano. Hermione cogió la mano de Sirius y le apuntó con la varita.

- Enervate.

Sirius abrió los ojos. Hermione le abrazó no podía dejar de pensar -"Está vivo, está vivo, está vivo."-. Lloró. Había pasado mucho miedo. Miedo por él, miedo por que estuviera muerto y no pudiera volver a oír nunca más su risa, su voz. Miedo por perderle.

Sirius le devolvió el abrazo. Él tambien había sentido miedo. Miedo por ella, por perderla, por no volver a verla nunca más.

Las lágrimas de Hermione rodaban por sus mejillas dejando un surco salado hasta su barbilla desde ahí caían a la espalda de Sirius. Éste las notó. Separó a Hermione de él y cogió la cara de ella entre sus manos.

- Nunca habría dejado que te cogieran. Nunca.

Hermione no pudo resistirlo sus caras estaban tan cerca. Acercó lentamente la cara a la de él y unió sus labios.

Su primer beso. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sólo rozaron sus labios un momento, pero en ese instante Hermione se puso lívida y la mano con la que había parado el rayo comenzó a sangrar. Empezó a sudar.

- Sirius, tengo frío, llévame a la cama, tengo mucho frío.- dijo Hermione entre sus dientes ya que tiritaba sin poder evitarlo.

Sirius se asustó mucho, y con razón. La llevó a la cama y la arropó con la sábana sólo. No era conveniente que estuviera muy arropada por la fiebre. Se convirtió en perro saliendo de la habitación y empezó a ladrar sonoramente despertando a los padres de Hermione. El padre de Hermione se levantó para regañar al perro, pero éste le cogió la bata con los dientes y le llevó hasta la habitación de Hermione. En sólo unos minutos llevaban a Hermione al hospital.

BUENO... 

¿¿QUÉ OS PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO?? 

ESPERO QUE ME DEJÉIS REVIEWS!!!

YA SÉ QUE PROMETÍ PONER DOS CAPÍTULOS ESTA VEZ POR LLEGAR A LAS 25 REVIEWS PERO HE TENIDO UN ACCIDENTE:

**SE ME CAYÓ UN VASO DE AGUA SOBRE EL TECLADO Y NO FUNCIONA.**

AHORA ESCRIBO DESDE LA CASA DE UN VECINO.

COMO COMPRENDERÉIS NO PUEDO ESTAR TODA LA TARDE AQUÍ PARA ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE Y HASTA DENTRO DE UNOS DÍAS NO PODRÉ SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO 

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

T_T

BUENO, ESPERO QUE CUANDO VUELVA CON EL TECLADO ARREGLADO SIGÁIS ESTANDO AQUÍ.

* * *

REVIEWS:

**AOSHI TSUKINO:** hola!!! Bueno, como un adelanto te digo que después de mucho pensarlo me diste una GENIAL idea para rellenar un hueco. Lo siento si a algunos no os gusta pero habrá algo de slash, aún no, pero en un capítulo sí. Ya os avisaré. ;-) Por cierto el slash será de los sospechosos habituales.

**PADME RELENA:** intento actualizar rápido, a mi no me gusta que me dejen a medias con los fanfics y por eso estoy con éste escribiendo rapidamente, pero no podré actualizarlo pronto por el problema del teclado, lo siento :-(

**LECHUZA-AMBARINA Y ACARAMELADA:** ¿¿Qué os digo?? Bueno, solo os mando besos y muchas gracias por lo buenas amigas que sois. ¡¡¡ Arriba las tres cazadoras !!!!

MAIKA YUGI: ¿Quiénes son los que atacan a Hermione? ¿Por qué la atacan? Dumbledore lo ignora, Lupin no lo sabe y Sirius no tiene ni idea... menos mal que yo sé quienes son y como se llaman... pero, a no ser que me leas los pensamientos no creo que lo adivines... (ahora que lo pienso... wow, me has dado una idea, la cosa se acaba de complicar)

**ZAKI-KAIOUH:** me hace muy muy muy feliz que te guste mi fic. Será una pena que no pueda actualizar pronto ya que este capitulo se me hizo muy emocionante al escribirlo. Por lo menos así podrás atender tus cosas olvidadas... y por fin pasa algo entre Sirius y Hermione, aunque haya sido desastroso...

**TOMOYO:** jajajajajaja... Hermi saca el perro... jajajajajajajaja.... la pareja Hermi/Sirius, ***adelanto*** va a sufrir un... percance... en fin ya verás.

Y SALUDO A:

**IRVING PAUL VARGAS CRUZ** (espero tu crítica ;-)

**CARLA MORGENDORFFER** (te e intentado mandar en mails los capitulos pero me los devuelven como fallo, lo siento)

* * *

ME DESPIDO... ME VOY A UN CYBER CAFÉ A VER SI ALLÍ PUEDO ESCRIBIR EL PREVIO DEL CAPITULO 7... POR LO MENOS.


	7. Amarga despedida

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**AMARGA DESPEDIDA.**

Su primer beso. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sólo rozaron sus labios un momento, pero en ese instante Hermione se puso lívida y la mano con la que había parado el rayo comenzó a sangrar. Empezó a sudar.

- Sirius, tengo frío, llévame a la cama, tengo mucho frío.- dijo Hermione entre sus dientes ya que tiritaba sin poder evitarlo.

Sirius se asustó mucho, y con razón. La llevó a la cama y la arropó con la sábana sólo. No era conveniente que estuviera muy arropada por la fiebre. Se convirtió en perro saliendo de la habitación y empezó a ladrar sonoramente despertando a los padres de Hermione. El padre de Hermione se levantó para regañar al perro, pero éste le cogió la bata con los dientes y le llevó hasta la habitación de Hermione. En sólo unos minutos llevaban a Hermione al hospital.

Fue la noche más larga de la vida de Sirius, esperando. A las 3:00 de la mañana se la habían llevado al hospital, ahora eran las 9:00 y no habían vuelto. Tubo que esperar una hora más dando vueltas en el salón hasta que oyó el ruido de las llaves en la puerta de la casa. Se convirtió en perro. El señor Granger llevaba a Hermione en brazos. Eso no era bueno. La tumbaron en la cama de su habitación. Sirius entró, no se dieron cuenta de ello. Hermione quedó tendida en la cama y dijo:

- Mamá ¿puede quedarse Hocicos conmigo?

La madre de Hermione miró al perro, si no hubiera sido por él jamás habrían encontrado a Hermione, asintió con la cabeza, pasó una mano por la cabeza del perro, como dándole las gracias. Se marcharon de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta su padre dijo:

- Hermione, duerme un rato, te vendrá bien.

- Sí.- respondió Hermione.

Una vez sus padres cerraron la puerta y Sirius oyó como los pasos se alejaban hasta el piso de abajo se transformó de nuevo en persona. Se sentó al lado de Hermione. -"Fue todo culpa mía"- pensaba -"Tenía que protegerla y me dejé vencer a la primera de cambio, no sirvo para esto, si la hubiera pasado algo habría sido culpa mía..."- algo interrumpió los negativos pensamientos de Sirius. Hermione había alargado su mano y había agarrado la suya. 

- ¿Qué te hicieron en el hospital?- preguntó-

- Con medicinas me bajaron la fiebre- hizo una pausa - la mano la curaron y dejó de sangrar rápidamente. Dicen que fue una...- miró a Sirius a los ojos- una gripe extraña. Que guarde cama unos días y ya. La herida ya la curaron, no volverá a abrirse.

- Me alegro de que sólo fuera eso.- Contestó Sirius.- Pero yo no creo que fuera eso que dicen... yo no te vi la herida cuando me despertaste. ¿Te hirieron "ellos"?

- Sí, pero no pasó nada más. No fue nada, en serio. ¿Tú estás bien?.

- Ahora que sé que no te pasó nada, sí.

Acarició el pelo de Hermione, verla en la cama por su culpa le hacía sentirse angustiado.

- Deberías dormir. No has pegado ojo en toda la noche.

- Sí, pero no te vayas- dijo mirándole a los ojos- quédate a mi lado, por favor, no me dejes sola.

- No me moveré de aquí.- respondió con voz dulce.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se tumbó de lado, Sirius se tumbó al lado de ella, acariciándola el pelo, para ayudarla a dormir. Hermione se hacía la dormida, pero estaba bien despierta, pensaba. Los médicos no habían dicho nada de gripe, claro que no, habían dicho que lo que le había ocurrido era una reacción alérgica, y la herida era otra cosa aparte, una simple herida. Sus padres le habían echado la culpa al perro, pero ella les había disuadido, el perro llevaba mucho tiempo en casa como para que hubiera ocurrido justo ese día. Hermione no permitiría que apartaran a Sirius de su lado, -"¿Y si volvían?"-. Acabaron echando la culpa a la cena, a su madre le encantaba hacer cosas exóticas y habían cenado una de sus famosas nuevas recetas. Su madre se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado. Hermione la había tranquilizado, además ya se encontraba mucho mejor, cuando las fiebres terminaron ella se encontró estupendamente. Tan sólo un poco cansada, pero eso era normal, después de todo había vivido demasiadas emociones en una noche y no había descansado ni siquiera un rato. El hospital no era su lugar preferido para dormirse así que se había mantenido despierta todo el rato. Además las sombras de las esquinas del hospital no la dejaban de mirar, o por lo menos eso creía.

Hermione se despertó, al final aunque solo la apetecía pensar se había dormido. Abrió los ojos. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Sirius sentado a su lado mirándola. Miró el reloj, habían pasado tres horas. Miró a Sirius, seguía en la misma postura que cuando ella se había dormido. 

- ¿Has estado aquí todo el rato?- preguntó.

- Te dije que no me movería.- acercó sus labios a su frente y la dio un beso.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío. No sabía si por que aún continuaban los efectos de la fiebre o si era por sentirle tan cerca.

- Sirius, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

- Sí, dime.

- Mmmm hay un CD en esa estantería, pone Tess en la carátula. Cógelo.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la estantería, buscando el CD. Hermione le miró. Era tan alto, tan guapo, tan sexy... tenía que decirle algo, tenía que darle a entender que ella sentía algo especial por él. Finalmente Sirius encontró el CD. 

- ¿Este?- preguntó ensañándoselo a Hermione.

- Sí, ponlo.- le pidió Hermione.

En el tiempo que Sirius había estado en su casa había aprendido a utilizar el aparato de música y algunas cosas más (como la máquina de afeitar...). 

Lo puso y empezó a sonar la música. Se iba a sentar de nuevo al lado de Hermione cuando ella dijo:

- No, no. Pon la canción número 6.

Se mostró un tanto indeciso con respecto a qué botón tenía que tocar, pero acertó y puso la canción. Se sentó al lado de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué la canción número 6?- preguntó.

- Es que... es mi favorita.- dijo ella. 

Cuando comenzó a sonar esta parte:

* * *

o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~

No me dejes sola...

quiero aferrarme a tu piel...

o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~

* * *

Cogió la mano de Sirius. Él la apretó. 

- No te dejaré sola Hermione. Nunca.

Ella se incorporó en la cama y le abrazó. Él, devolvió el abrazo, cada vez se sentía más atraído por Hermione. La canción seguía y la escucharon abrazados.

* * *

**o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~**

Darte cada gota de un corazón de mujer...

no me dejes sola quiero sentir, quiero ser...

la luz de tu sombra aunque te pierda después...

**o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~ o/~**

* * *

Acabó la canción, los dos se separaron y cuando algo iba a suceder sonó la voz de la madre de Hermione:

- Hermione, ¿quieres que te suba algo de merienda?

Fue como si un hechizo se rompiera, sonaron los pasos de su madre subiendo y Sirius con una mirada de: "lo siento" se convirtió en perro.

Cuando llegó la tarde Hermione se encontraba perfectamente, el cansancio se había marchado podía andar, correr... en fin, hacer vida normal.

Sus padres se alegraron mucho de la rápida recuperación de Hermione. No se lo dijeron, pero había llegado a los 42º de fiebre, y había dicho muchas incoherencias, había estado llamando a un tal Sirius para que la ayudara.

Cayó la noche y Hermione y Sirius estaban en la cama. Habían cerrado la ventana aunque hiciera muchísimo calor. 

Dormían abrazados, como siempre. Sirius preguntó a Hermione una duda que había tenido en la mente todo el día... el beso.

- ¿Hermione?.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué... cuando estabamos los dos abrazados, y te cogí la cara tú.. es decir...?- quería terminar la frase pero no sabía cómo. Hermione le cortó.

- ¿Por qué te besé?

- Sí.- La verdad es que aquél beso había significado mucho para él. 

Él sentía algo por ella pero no sabía el qué, y el beso le había confundido más si eso era posible. A lo mejor se había enamorado de ella, a lo mejor había aprendido a amar de nuevo. Quizás ella le amara. Quizás podrían tener algo los dos, aunque sólo fuera un corto romance, quizás ella era la persona que él buscaba.

- Te besé por que tenía miedo de perderte. Fue inconscientemente. Tenía fiebre. - dijo Hermione tratando de disimular que lo había hecho por que le amaba. -"Él nunca lo entendería. Él nunca sería capaz de querer a una niña empollona como yo."-.

Parecía que una piedra había caído sobre el estómago de Sirius, se había quedado mudo. -"¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? Ella nunca podría amarle, nunca sentiría nada por un viejo cuarentón que había salido de la cárcel. Aunque... fue después del beso cuando le dio la fiebre... quizás..."-

Hermione se giró, dando por terminada la conversación y se durmieron. Si hubieran podido leer los pensamientos del otro seguramente la noche no hubiera transcurrido de igual manera.

Tan sólo quedaban dos días para que Hermione se fuera al colegio. Pasaron los últimos días juntos, hablando. Y aún así por mas que hablaban no conseguían decirse lo que sentían. 

Él la acompañó al andén junto a sus padres, iría a Hogwarts como perro mascota. Luego se marcharía, así que la última noche la tomaron como despedida. Se hicieron mimos, caricias. Nada más allá de los que se podría confundir con cosas de amigos. Los dos querían una noche inolvidable, pero no la tuvieron por que sus bocas no querían decir lo que sentían sus corazones.

Luego en el tren sería demasiado tarde, con Harry y Ron delante no podrían decir nada.

* * *

AGRADEZCO MUCHO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS Y TAN SOLO DECIR A **SNUFFINA** UNA COSA:

Entiendo que pueda no gustarte mi fanfic, entiendo que quizás te parezca mal escrito, sin buenas descripciones, y con malos personajes, entiendo que mi ortografía no sea buena. Estás en el derecho de emitir tu opinión y por eso no borraré tu review, me parece algo bueno para mí recibir malas criticas**. PERO** las últimas frases estuvieron fuera de tono, no creo que tuvieras que insultar. Si antes que tú, hubo 35 reviews que dijeron que mi fanfic era bueno y que lo siguiera, tienen más peso para mí ellos que tú. Si recibiera más reviews de gente a la que no le gusta mi fic, entonces lo borraría, pero de momento no lo voy a borrar por **UNA SOLA** mala crítica.

* * *


	8. Viaje en el expreso

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dedico este capítulo a SILVIA la niña de 6 años que ha muerto en el atentado de E.T.A. en Santa Pola. Ella no tenía culpa de nada y ni siquiera había comenzado a vivir. Seguramente no tuvo tiempo de enamorarse y jamás disfrutará de su primer beso. ¿Por qué tienen que existir personas como esos asesinos? En fin, esto es algo como un homenaje, no conocía a esa niña y ni siquiera vivo allí. Sólo soy otra chica a la que le disgusta enormemente que tipejos como los etarras vivan sueltos por el mundo como si nunca hubieran roto un plato.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

**VIAJE EN EL EXPRESO.**

Hermione se despidió de sus padres dándoles dos besos y se adentró en el andén. A ellos no les gustaba nada eso de atravesar paredes. Miró alrededor, no vio a Ron ni a Harry. Subió como pudo el baúl al tren (sirius-hocicos ayudaba empujando con la cabeza). Se metió en un compartimento y se sentó a esperar. Sirius en su forma de perro se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, la miraba con sus ojos tristes. Había terminado ya aquél tiempo que pasaron juntos, y no creían que pudieran volverlo a vivir nunca. 

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta. Era Ron, al ver a Hermione sonrió y dijo:

- Te hemos estado buscando todo el rato.- se dirigió hacia alguien de fuera del compartimento- Harry, está aquí, la encontré.

- Por fin.- dijo Harry, que llevaba a cuestas su baúl.- La próxima vez que no nos vayas a esperar fuera avisas.

- Hola chicos.- Hermione se levantó, y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Luego se sentó de nuevo.

Harry devolvió el beso a Hermione, cogió el baúl, lo metió dentro y se sentó a su lado, mirando curioso al perro. Ron se quedó atontado, parado de pies mientras se sonrojaba. Cuando salió de su tontería se sentó al lado del perro. Harry miraba extrañado al perro, le sonaba de algo, al final cayó en la cuenta...

- ¡Ey!...- exclamó Harry- ¿Hocicos?

El perro de un salto se subió encima de él y le chupó la cara. Si era Hocicos. Le acarició la cabeza, hasta que su mano tocó algo. Era la cadena. La miró y la leyó en voz alta.

- ¿Así que ahora es tu perro?- preguntó Harry a Hermione.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza. No le apetecía hablar. Estaba pensando en lo que haría sin Sirius. Se había acostumbrado a tenerle cerca y ahora iba a tener que separarse de él por mucho tiempo. Bueno, en realidad sólo Dumbledore sabía cuanto tiempo. Hubiera querido despedirse de él con un beso, con una noche romántica. No pudo ser. -" ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?"- se preguntaba a sí misma mirando por la ventana del tren. -"Es que no puedo querer a un chico cualquiera de mi edad, nooooooo, tengo que tirar demasiado alto. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?... Supongo que alrededor de los 37, mas o menos. ¿Qué pinta un hombre cómo él con una niña como yo? Nada. No quiero llegar a Hogwarts, quiero quedarme aquí para siempre y no tener que separarme de él."-. La voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Hermione? Tierra llamando a Hermione ¿Está disponible?.

- Si, estoy disponible.- contestó- ¿Qué?

- Decía que quien crees que será este año el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Me da igual quien sea Ron.- dijo fastidiada.

Ron y Harry se miraron y luego miraron a Sirius. Hermione estaba un tanto extraña. Ella que no paraba de hablar o leer y ahora estaba haciendo una de las cosas por las que siempre regañaba a Ron... estaba pensando en a saber qué.

- Es una tontería hacer investigaciones ahora, cuando lleguemos al castillo Dumbledore nos lo dirá.

- Eso es cierto.- corroboró Harry.

- Sólo era una pregunta para entablar conversación. Hermione estás muy rara. ¿Acaso piensas en algo importante? O bueno, quizás tengas tu mente en Bulgaria...

- ¡Oh, cállate Ron!. Para tu información en todo el verano no he salido de este país y tampoco ningún extranjero ha venido a mi casa. Y no, no he tenido noticias de Viktor ¿vale?

- ¿Aún no lo llamas Viky?- dijo Ron intentando picarla.

- Uffffff. Ron eres un crío.- Se volvió a girar mirando a la ventana.

- Mmmmm Sirius podías convertirte en persona, nadie va a entrar en el compartimento.

- ¡Guau!- ladró.

- Y si alguien lo intenta no podrá.- dijo Hermione, señalando el picaporte de la puerta con la varita y diciendo un hechizo cerradura.- Ya está. Todo seguro.

- Bien.- dijo Sirius que se había transformado ya en persona.- ¡Hola chicos!.- pasó una mano por el pelo rebelde de su ahijado, en plan paternal.

Hermione le miraba a los ojos. Probablemente sería la última vez que pudiera verlo como persona en mucho tiempo. No podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Charlaron de muchas cosas durante el trayecto. De Voldemort, de los mortífagos, de las clases, de quidditch, de los profesores, de los T.I.M.O.S.... en fin, de todo un poco. La que menos hablaba era Hermione **_(extraño, ¿verdad?)_** ella sólo prestaba atención al oír la voz de Sirius. A la tarde llegó el carrito de la merienda. Entonces Sirius se convirtió en perro y Harry compró algunas golosinas. Luego volvieron a encerrarse. Cuando comenzaron a hablar de los prefectos Hermione se puso seria. No había pensado en ello en el verano, y después de la llegada de Sirius menos aún. -"¿Por qué no la habían hecho prefecta? ¿Acaso pensaron que no servía para ello? ¿Quizás sus calificaciones eran bajas? No... eso no podía ser... A lo mejor era por que al ser amiga de Ron y Harry pensaron que ella sería blanda con ellos..."-.

- Hermione ¿No te hicieron prefecta?- preguntó Harry.

- No... - respondió.

- Ha debido ser un error.- dijo Ron.

- Quizás Dumbledore tenga unos planes diferentes para Hermione.- dijo Sirius. 

Todos le miraron. Si alguien podía tener alguna idea de lo que podía hacer Dumbledore seguramente era él. Después de todo se suponía que había estado todo el verano viajando por ahí haciendo recados a Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo el verano Sirius?- preguntó Ron.

Sirius empezó a contarles todo. Como a Hermione no le interesaba esa conversación (ya había hablado con Sirius de esos viajes mil y una veces en el verano) apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, pensando. Al rato se durmió, había pasado la anterior noche en vela observando a Sirius dormir así que tenía algo de sueño. 

* * *

**_(Nos metemos en el sueño de Hermione)_**

* * *

Iba caminando por una calle extraña. De repente se paraba y miraba las tiendas. A su izquierda había una tienda de antigüedades tenía espadas y armas de ese tipo en el escaparate. A su derecha había una tienda de joyas. Se acercó al escaparate para ver de cerca lo que había. Pulseras, pendientes, colgantes, relojes... multitud de cosas brillantes. Un anillo llamó poderosamente la atención de Hermione. Era un anillo de oro con una piedra roja en medio... ¿Tal vez un zafiro? Entró en la tienda (curiosamente vacía). Era muy espaciosa, las paredes estaban cubiertas por vitrinas y dentro de ellas había muchas joyas. El precio de ellas estaba marcado en galeones, por lo que podría ser una tienda mágica. Un dependiente le dio a probarse el anillo. No mediaron palabras, sólo gestos. Se puso el anillo. De repente algo comenzó a brillar y todo comenzó a dar vueltas. De un instante a otro las sombras habían vuelto a aparecer y querían quitarle el anillo, ella se revolvió intentando esquivarlas. 

De repente se despertó sobresaltada. Se pasó la mano por la frente... estaba caliente. Sirius la miraba extrañado. Se levantó y puso su mano sobre la frente de ella. Harry y Ron les miraban extrañados. No tenían ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo. 

- Estoy bien Sirius. - dijo Hermione apartando la mano de su frente.- ha sido una... pesadilla.

- ¿Qué pesadilla?- preguntó Ron, preocupado.

- Una pesadilla muy real.- fue la única contestación que recibió.

Sirius echó una mirada a Ron como diciendo que él tampoco sabía nada. No era cierto. La verdad es que se había imaginado que Hermione había tenido una pesadilla con las sombras. Era lógico, cualquiera estaría asustado por algo así. Le tendió una rana de chocolate y dijo:

- Tómala, te irá bien. 

- Gracias.- la verdad es que no había tomado casi nada en todo el día.

El resto del viaje se les hizo muy corto, después de una hora el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha hasta pararse.

- Hermione, cuando llegues al castillo acompáñame a hablar con Dumbledore.

Todos bajaron del tren. Sirius en su forma de perro. Al llegar al castillo la profesora McGonagall le indicó a Hermione que debía ir al despacho de Dumbledore después del banquete por que tenía que hablar algo muy importante con ella. Además se llevó a Sirius con ella.

Hermione fue a su mesa. Se sentó al lado de Ron, había llegado justo al final de la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador. Ron y Harry la miraron, esperando a que ella les dijera algo, pero ella permaneció callada.

Dumbledore se levantó y dirigiéndose a los alumnos dijo:

- Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo curso escolar. Os informo a todos que está terminantemente prohibido ir al bosque prohibido. A todos los alumnos desde tercer curso será obligada la materia de estudios muggles, menos para aquellos que vengan de familia muggle. Ahora, cenemos.

YA ESTÁ.

REVIEWS:

**KANAMI:** Si, va a haber slash, pero no te emociones, aun queda, y no será un slash muy... en fin...

**MAIKA YUGI:** ¿Crees que los propios buenos atacarían a Hermione y la harían daño?... um... me parece que no... 

**ALPHA:** Sí, claro que la seguiré en Hogwarts.... será un poco más difícil, pero verás como las dificultades hacen que todo sea más romántico...

**MARIANNE POTTER:** según he leido por ahí Sirius tiene 39 años cuando Hermione tiene 17, así que si Hermione tiene 15 años, él debe tener como 37, pero no me hagas mucho caso... no es muy seguro.

**IRVING PAUL VARGAS CRUZ:** bien... la historia está centrada en Hermione. Pero su relación con Sirius es lo más importante, teniendo por debajo una semi-trama que he intentado poner. Harry y Ron están por ahí pero no me voy a centrar en ellos. Quizás de vez en cuando me meta en sus pensamientos y les haga decir algunas cosas pero no van a ser importantes en esta historia (lo siento). Aunque creo que si tendrá mucho que ver con la orden del fénix y Voldemort..., ¿Por qué va a ir quien tu sabes tras Hermione? Quizás para hacer daño a Harry... pero el más importante en la vida de Harry no era Ron??? Bueno, todo se verá...

¡Ah! ¿De donde sacaste eso de las mortajas de muerte? Si puedes mandamelo via mail:

pirra_potter@hotmail.com

**LECHUZA AMBARINA:** ¡¡¡felices vacaciones en la playa!!!

**CARLA MORGENDORFFER:** me alegro de que pudieras verlos al final... quizás al enviarlos te saturé la cuenta O_O lo siento. 

**AZABETH**: jajajajajajajaja, ¿Yo escritora? .... una vez quise serlo, pero ahora soy mas realista, para ser escritora se necesita mucho más que saber usar personajes inventados por otro. Y eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo. Aunque le idea surgiera en mi mente, fue gracias al leer a otra escritora. 

AH!!!!!!! SE ME OLVIDABA!!!!!

PODÉIS AGRAGARME AL MESSENGER:

pirra_potter@hotmail.com


	9. Charla con Dumbledore

****

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**CHARLA CON DUMBLEDORE.**

Dumbledore se levantó y dirigiéndose a los alumnos dijo:

- Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo curso escolar. Os informo de que como todos los años, está terminantemente prohibido ir al bosque prohibido. A todos los alumnos desde tercer curso será obligada la materia de estudios muggles, menos para aquellos que vengan de familia muggle... pero ahora tengo hambre así que cenemos.

Los alumnos se vieron agasajados por los mejores festines de los elfos. La cena de bienvenida más rica que habían saboreado en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí.

- ¿Cómo que estaré obligado a estudiar estudios muggles?- dijo Ron.

- Tranquilízate... lo explicará después de la cena, supongo.- contestó Harry.

Los dos miraban a Hermione, que tenía un gesto extraño desde aquella mañana.

- ¿Te pasa algo Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

- ¿Qué? No. Nada... estoy normal... ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella mientras miraba la mesa de los profesores... -"¿Por qué había dos sillas vacías?"-.

- Has estado todo el camino hacia aquí triste y aún ahora que llegamos sigues igual. ¿No te pasa nada? ¿Seguro?- insistió Ron.

Harry solamente miraba.

- No, Ron, no me pasa nada ¿De acuerdo? Simplemente es que no me apetecía que comenzara el curso, eso es todo.- respondió.

Harry y Ron la miraron con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

- ¿QUÉ?- preguntaron sus dos amigos alzando la voz.

- Quizás deberías ir a la enfermería.- dijo Ron alzando una ceja.- no te hacen prefecta, no hablas en casi todo el camino, no quieres venir a clase...

- Estás muy pero que muy rara Hermione.

- ¿Os habéis fijado que no hay profesor contra las artes oscuras sentado a la mesa?- dijo, cambiando de conversación.

Sus dos amigos giraron la cabeza para ver si era cierto... 

- A lo mejor llega luego.- dijo Harry.

- Psi, puede ser.- comentó Ron.

Cuando el banquete acabó y las comidas restantes desaparecieron Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo y volvió a hablar.

- Queridos alumnos. La materia de estudios muggles será obligatoria, como ya he dicho antes por que creo que es NECESARIO tener conocimientos sobre ellos, que viven hombro con hombro con nosotros. Los libros, no os preocupéis, os serán dados el primer día de clase. El profesor de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid, no vendrá hasta finalizado este mes, por tanto las clases no comenzarán hasta que él regrese. Y... con respecto al profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, seré yo.

Hubo un silencio aún más denso del que había ya en el salón. ¿Dumbledore? Entonces las cosas estaban graves.

- Claro- continuó hablando Dumbledore- que sólo estaré hasta que encuentre a otro profesor con mejores conocimientos.- al final de esta frase sonrió (¿por qué?)- Ahora, por favor seguid a los prefectos a vuestras respectivas casas y nos veremos mañana en el primer día de clases.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron. Hermione se quedó quieta unos segundos... si no iba con los prefectos no podría saber la contraseña para entrar a su casa... bueno... le preguntaría a Dumbledore... -"Él tiene que saberla"- pensó.

Dijo a los chicos que se verían al día siguiente, que tenía que ver a Dumbledore. Ellos se quedaron bastante extrañados, pero no dijeron nada, simplemente siguieron a todos los demás alumnos.

Hermione caminó hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. La profesora McGonagall la esperaba al lado de la gárgola. 

- Señorita Granger, la contraseña del despacho es: Alborum y la contraseña de la casa Regias rosa. Espero que no se acueste demasiado tarde, mañana hay clase. Y...- añadió esto mirándola a los ojos con expresión cariñosa- el profesor Dumbledore te hablará de lo de ser prefecta.

- Gracias Profesoras McGonagall.

La profesora se fue lentamente por el pasillo dejándola en frente de aquella gárgola. 

- Alborum- dijo.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Hermione subió con paso decidido una escalera que había. Al acercarse a una puerta oyó voces. No era su naturalidad quedarse escuchando detrás de una puerta pero en este caso lo hizo.

- Ten en cuenta que es muy peligroso. Tu vida podría estar en juego.

- Estoy absolutamente seguro. Quiero hacerlo. Es importante y yo creo que soy el indicado para ello.

Hermione había distinguido las voces de Sirius y Dumbledore al otro lado. -"¿Sirius? ¿Para que era el indicado?, ¿Un asunto peligroso?"-.

- Bien, entiende el compromiso que aceptas. Si fracasas estaréis en gran peligro. Tu y ella.

- Lo sé, por eso quiero hacerlo.

Hermione no entendía nada -"¿Sirius se va a un sitio en el que puede perder la vida? NOOOOOO. No puedo dejarle ir.

De repente la puerta en la que apoyaba se abrió. Ella casi cae encima de quien estaba abriéndola pero se enderezó a tiempo. 

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore?- dijo mirando hacia arriba. Él había abierto la puerta.

- Entra, es mejor que oigas esto.

Aunque Dumbledore dijo esto con cara de preocupación, parecía que no le importaba que ella supiera de aquél asunto. Pero Sirius tenía una cara completamente distinta. Parecía decir ¡No, por favor! A gritos con sus ojos. Dumbledore y él se miraron.

- Es mejor que lo sepa, Sirius.

- mm- Sirius hizo un sonido como diciendo... si usted lo dice... así se hará.

- ¿De que tengo que enterarme? ¿Puede explicármelo?

- Si Hermione, veamos, Sabemos que Voldemort va detrás de muchos muggles del colegio por que quiere aterrorizar a la gente para que deje de asistir a las clases y así poder captar más adeptos. Tú eres uno de sus principales objetivos, por ser amiga de Harry.

- Entiendo...

- Sirius se ha propuesto a sí mismo para averiguar lo que va a intentar antes de que ataque y así poder salvar vidas. Una de ellas, la tuya. Al parecer tiene bajo su poder unos seres extraños que os atacaron el otro día... ¿me equivoco?.

- No, señor.

- Bien, Sirius va a intentar averiguar que tipo de seres son y qué quieren hacer. Puede que... no regrese si le descubren, pero aún así él quiere ir. Yo no puedo negarle que lo haga.

- ¿No puede ir otro?- consiguió preguntar Hermione. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, no quería llorar, no podía llorar.

- Necesito que alguien de confianza haga esto. - echó una ligera mirada a Sirius y continuó- Además, es el único que con forma de perro estará seguro. Es quien tiene más probabilidades de no ser descubierto.

- Hermione, yo debo ir. - dijo Sirius, mirándola tambien con los ojos brillantes -"No me separaría de ti por nada del mundo"- pensó -"Pero si voy te puedo proteger, de alguna manera"-.

- Si lo entiendo... pero... ¿y yo no puedo hacer nada?

- Lo mejor es que procures no salir del castillo, ni siquiera a los terrenos, y sería bueno que no andases sola por ahí. Por eso no te hemos hecho prefecta, por que tus obligaciones podrían ponerte en peligro.

- Bien. Cumpliré. 

- Sirius me ha dicho que cuando los seres aparecieron en tu casa te hirieron. ¿Ya te has curado? ¿Necesitarás algún cuidado?.

- No, gracias, ya me curaron en el hospital muggle.

- Bien, puedes ir a tu casa, aún nos quedan hablar unas cosas a nosotros.

- Buenas noches.

Hermione se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. -"No puedo despedirme así de él... tengo que hacer algo..."-. Cogió con su mano el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró. -"Por lo menos un beso..."-. Se giró y corrió el estrecho espacio que le separaba de Sirius. Le abrazó. Las lágrimas corrían ya libres por sus mejillas.

Después de la sorpresa inicial Sirius respondió al abrazo.

- No me pasará nada. Lo prometo.

- Adios Sirius.

Y entonces si se marchó. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, cada escalón que bajaba era estar más separada de él. Caminó lentamente hasta su habitación. Ni siquiera se desvistió, solamente se tiró en la cama y corriendo las cortinas se echó a llorar como nunca había hecho en su vida. Mientras lloraba pensaba -"Sirius se marcha a un sitio en el que corre peligro de muerte. Por mi culpa. Y se iré hoy y no volveré a verle..."-.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.

Mientras en el despacho...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.

* * *

Dumbledore había visto el abrazo. Los había visto. Sirius algo sonrojado cuando Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

- A mi no tienes por que ocultarme nada. Lo que sientas es asunto tuyo... o mejor... vuestro. Creo que eso te ayudará a completar la "misión". Tienes que regresar por ella.- dijo Dumbledore.

- Si.- fue la única respuesta que salió de los labios de Sirius.

- De momento, hasta que sepamos que puedes comenzar serás un animal más de la escuela, podrás pasear por ahí con tu forma de perro. Las comidas podrás hacerlas en unas habitaciones que he habilitado, junto con el señor Remus Lupin.

- Muchas gracias Dumbledore.

- De nada. ¿Te enseño donde están?- dijo levantándose.

- Sí, gracias.- contestó. 

Y los dos juntos se perdieron por los pasillos del colegio.

Mientras caminaba al lado de Dumbledore Sirius pensaba: -"Por lo menos podré estar cerca de ella unos días más... quizás aún esté aquí para su cumpleaños... ¿Cómo habrá sabido Dumbledore...? Bueno, quizás pueda leer la mente. Entonces no pensar nada mientras esté cerca de él... no vaya a ser que..."-.

Y mientras estos pensamientos surgían en la cabeza de Sirius lo único que surgía en Dumbledore era una enigmática sonrisa.

BUENO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, ME SENTÍA MAL YÉNDOME SIN DEJAR POR LO MENOS UN CAPITULO. BUENO, RESPONDO A LOS 

* * *

REVIEWS:

**MAIKA YUGI:** Cómo has podido comprobar el profesor de Artes Oscuras NO ES SIRIUS!!! Jajajajajajaja...

**DANIELA LUPIN:** me gusta que te guste *-* bueno, y tambien me gusta que te guste el otro fic... jajajajajajaja...

**MARIANNE POTTER:** La verdad es que en un momento pensé en guardarme esa versión para mí... pensé que quizás así quedaba demasiado empalagosa...

**AOSHI TSUKINO:** Muchos sufrirán por Hermione en este fic... por que ella va a... ¿cómo decirlo? Va a cambiar MUCHO... mas de uno que jamás pensaría en Hermione se volverá loco por ella. Pronto tendrás un capitulo que te guste ;-) **Sirius/Remus**... (ejem). [indirecta]

**MAREMOTO:** claro que me gustan... son muy buenas... pongo aquí la pagina web por si acaso me demandan ellas (uy uy uy) 

www.tessweb.com

ESPERO PASÁRMELO BIEN EN TU CASA!!!!! (jajajajajajajajaja)

**IRVING PAUL VARGAS CRUZ:** ¿Te puedes creer que me fue imposible escribir el siguiente capitulo (o sea este) hasta que recibí tu review??? ¡¡¡Que cosas!!! El sueño... es medio importante... no es lo que parece ser... pronto sabremos más de lo que significa el anillo y esas cosas (aunque el anillo no tenga importancia... es sólo un símbolo). Gracias por el chivatazo del "ser" ese... aunque no lo creas me sirvió de mucho. Las otras historias las quité por que pienso que son muy malas y no creo que las vuelva a poner, de todas maneras estoy escribiendo una nueva que se titulará American Potter (una extraña versión de American Pie, en la que sacaré de una vez todas las cochinadas que se me han ocurrido).

**SUERTE CON TU TESIS!!!**

* * *

CREO QUE YA ESTÁ TODO... 

DEJAD REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!

SIGNIFICAN TANTO PARA MÍ!!!!!!!!!!!

BESOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PiRRa


	10. Encuentro de amigos

****

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

**ENCUENTRO DE AMIGOS:**

Mientras caminaba al lado de Dumbledore Sirius pensaba: -"Por lo menos podré estar cerca de ella unos días más... quizás aún esté aquí para su cumpleaños... ¿Cómo habrá sabido Dumbledore...? Bueno, quizás pueda leer la mente. Entonces no pensar nada mientras esté cerca de él... no vaya a ser que..."-.

Y mientras estos pensamientos surgían en la cabeza de Sirius lo único que surgía en la cara de Dumbledore era una enigmática sonrisa.

Caminaron durante un buen rato hasta llegar a un pasillo que no tenía salida. Sirius se quedó parado y miró a Dumbledore.

- ¿Es... aquí?- preguntó pensando en un pasadizo secreto o algo así.

- Sí, tan sólo hay que tocar aquí- puso su mano en un ladrillo que estaba agrietado- y decir la contraseña. El señor Lupin puso: anul ya on. Ya te explicará como podéis cambiar la contraseña y las reglas que debéis seguir para que nadie os descubra. Yo tengo unas cosas importantes que atender ahora, además es tarde y supongo que estarás cansado. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Dumbledore, y muchas gracias por ocultarme.

- No hay de qué Sirius.

Y Dumbledore se alejó por el pasillo dejando a Sirius sólo. Alargó la mano hasta el ladrillo que Dumbledore le había indicado.

- Anul ya on.- dijo.

La pared se movió y dejó una apertura lo suficientemente ancha como para que Sirius pasara. Nada mas entrar la pared se cerró de nuevo. Sirius se fijó y se dio cuenta de que la pared tenía en mismo aspecto por ese lado, tenía el mismo ladrillo agrietado en el mismo lugar. Giró la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia un pasillo estrecho que había aparecido ante él. Avanzó con paso seguro hacia el final del pasillo. Llegando al final se encontró una sala parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor pero con diferentes adornos. Un hombre estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con un libro entre las manos. Sirius se quedó quieto observando a aquel hombre. No lo había visto en un año, pero no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo "su" Remus. El hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá se sintió observado y repentinamente alzó la vista. Un mechón de pelo blanco le entorpecía la vista, pero aún así reconoció a "su" Sirius. Dejó el libro en un lado y se levantó. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos instantes. Finalmente Remus dijo:

- ¿Ni si quiera vas a dar un abrazo a tu amigo?- y apoyó los brazos en sus caderas _(se dice que se puso en jarras, ¿no?)_ como si estuviera enfadado.

Sirius sonrió ante la reacción de Remus. No había cambiado nada. Estaba igual de delgado. Con su mechón blanco de pelo que le caía de vez en cuando en la cara y que le molestaba tanto, aunque nunca se lo había cortado. Puso también las manos en sus caderas y alzando una ceja _(mmm me gusta imaginar a Sirius con pose sexy)_ le contestó:

- ¿Pero usted y yo somos amigos? No le reconozco... ¿quién es usted? Se parece mucho a un compañero de colegio que tenía... Lunático creo que se llamaba.- cambió de posición y se llevó una mano a la barbilla como haciendo que pensaba.- No serás tú. ¿Eres Remsi? ¿El pequeño Remsi? 

Remus quitó las manos de sus caderas y contestó:

- Sigues siendo el de siempre... pensé que madurarías un año de estos.

- Suele pasar. Anda ven aquí.- diciendo esto se acercó a su amigo y se abrazaron.

Después los dos se sentaron en el sofá grande, había muchas cosas que decir, y por una vez en casi 14 años tenían tiempo para ello. 

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo Sirius con voz grave.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó Remus. No le gustaba escuchar esa voz en Sirius. No le gustaba que estuviera serio. Eso no era normal. Ni bueno.

- ¡De todo!- volvió a recobrar la sonrisa- tienes que contarme como ha sido tu vida, desde que salí de Azkaban no hemos hablado. Y ahora que tenemos tiempo, habrá que aprovechar. Cuenta.

- Bien, pues... – se pasó una mano por el pelo para apartar el mechón blanco de sus ojos- cuando te... llevaron a Azkaban no pude con todos los gastos del piso que habíamos alquilado así que me fui una temporada de nuevo a casa de mi madre, estuve trabajando en sitios de mala muerte hasta poder comprarme una cabaña a las afueras de Surrey. Mas tarde todo siguió igual hasta que trabajé aquí con Dumbledore. Luego el último año he trabajado para él en la lucha contra Voldemort. Como antiguamente.- dijo esta última frase con un deje de melancolía en la voz, a la vez que en su cara aparecía un gesto triste.

- Yo también he vuelto a "trabajar" para Dumbledore.- frunció el ceño.- de hecho estaré aquí solo un tiempo hasta que pueda comenzar mi misión. Quizás no vuelva vivo.

Sirius cambió de postura en el sofá. Se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Remus, con los ojos cerrados, como en otros tiempos. Remus le acarició el pelo. Seguía siendo igual de suave que antes, pero más largo.

* * *

** FLASH BACK **

* * *

En la misma postura un Remus y un Sirius estaban en el sofá de un apartamento poco decorado. Era el piso que habían alquilado los dos juntos. Aquella fatídica noche en que James y Lily murieron. 

- Remus, Dumbledore me ha encomendado una tarea muy peligrosa. Quizás no vuelva vivo. Si es así cuida a James, Lily, Peter y al pequeño Harry, por mí. ¿De acuerdo?.

- Volverás. Estoy seguro de que volverás.

- No lo creo igual. Antes pasaré a hacer un recado, luego me iré.

- ¿Vas a aparecerte o llevarás la escoba?

- Ninguna de las dos cosas. Iré en la moto.

- Pero...- Remus iba a replicar, no quería que Sirius se marchara. Sospechaba que era el espía de Voldemort y si se iba no sabía si era para cosas buenas o malas. No quería desconfiar de su amigo, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Sirius le miró a los ojos. Le calló con la mirada. Tenía un poder en sus ojos que Remus conocía muy bien. Había mirado esos ojos durante demasiado tiempo. Había observado a su amigo muy detenidamente, quizás demasiado. Hasta había soñado con él. Remus se reprendía a sí mismo por ellos, pero no podía evitarlo.

* * *

** FLASH BACK TERMINADO **

* * *

Remus acariciaba el pelo de su amigo mientras le observaba. Por fin Sirius comenzó a hablar. Entre los dos siempre había existido una gran confianza. Confianza que estuvo quebrada por un tiempo cuando Peter traicionaba al grupo. Pero de nuevo volvían a ser los amigos de antes.

- Tengo que perseguir a unos extraños seres que ni siquiera Dumbledore conoce. 

- Ya me ha hablado de ellos. Yo tampoco descubrí nada. 

- Lo suponía. No sabré defenderme contra ellos. Igual que no pude defender a Hermione.- Sirius se estremeció al decir eso último.

Remus notó la reacción de su amigo. Intentó tranquilizarle.

- He ideado algunos conjuros que puedas usar de protección. Mañana te los enseñaré.

Sirius se incorporó. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

- Gracias Remus. Realmente tengo sueño... ¿dónde están las camas? ¿O no hay?

- Jajajajajaja, claro que hay, sígueme.

Los dos hombres se levantaron. Remus cogió el libro que estaba leyendo antes de la llegada de Sirius y caminó subiendo unas cortas escaleras que llevaban a un dormitorio. Entraron y Sirius comprobó que el dormitorio también se parecía a aquél en el que había dormido una vez cuando vivía en el castillo. Tenía cinco camas, con sus respectivas cortinas, su mesilla y todo. Remus ocupaba la misma posición que había ocupado alguna vez. La segunda cama por la derecha. Sirius se tiró encima de la que supuso que sería su nueva cama. Eligió la tercera empezando por la derecha, al lado de Remus. Cerró los ojos. De repente notó como alguien le hacía cosquillas, abrió los ojos mientras se retorcía de la risa. Era Remus quien le hacía cosquillas.

Al ver que había abierto los ojos Remus paró y le puso el pijama en las manos.

- Pedazo de vago... ¡cámbiate!

- Voy...

Se sentó en la cama y cuando se disponía a quitarse la vieja camisa que llevaba puesta Remus carraspeo. Sirius le miró.

- Allí está el baño... por si te quieres cambiar.

Sirius miro hacia donde Remus indicaba con el dedo. Estaba cansado. Su amigo tenía razón, seguía siendo un poco vago.

- Paso, me cambio aquí, como si nunca nos hubiéramos cambiado juntos.

- Si-si... claro.- Remus enrojeció. Aunque Sirius se comportaba como si esos 14 años no hubieran pasado, se sentía extraño teniéndolo cerca de nuevo.

Sirius cogió los bajos de su camisa y tiró hacia arriba intentando sacársela por la cabeza. Se le quedó atorada en el cuello y las mangas se quedaron atoradas en sus muñecas, dejando su torso al descubierto. Se levantó de la cama peleando con la camisa. De repente cayó en la cuenta de que no había desabrochado ninguno de los botones antes de quitársela.

- ¡Bruto!- dijo Remus a la vez que se partía de la risa tumbado en su cama mirando los desesperados intentos de Sirius por deshacerse de su "camisa asesina".

- No te rías y ven a ayudarme.

- No he oído las palabras mágicas.- dijo Remus con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Por que no tengo una varita a mano que si no...- Sirius sonaba un poco enfadado.

- Vale, quédate quieto.

Remus se acercó a Sirius. Mientras se acercaba le observó. No estaba igual que la última vez que le había visto. La estancia en casa de Hermione le había sentado bien y había vuelto a ser aquél chico que él conocía. A pesar de que los dos no eran ya unos chicos jóvenes como antes se mantenían bastante bien. "No como Snape..."- pensó Remus. Alargó su mano para desabrochar los botones del cuello de la camisa y sin querer rozó el pecho de Sirius. Apartó la mano rápidamente. 

- ¿Remus? ¿Sigues ahí? Quítame la camisa o me acabaré ahogando.- dijo Sirius.

Remus no pudo verlo, pero sonreía. Remus decidido alargó las manos y empezó a desabrochar los botones, con cierta dificultad. _(No es que Remus sea torpe, ni mucho menos, pero ¿Alguna vez habéis intentado quitaros una camisa del revés? ¡¡¡Es muy difícil!!!)_ Por fin la boca de Sirius apareció debajo de la camisa, seguida de su nariz, y sus ojos.

- Gracias Remus.- se fue de nuevo a su cama y se terminó de quitar la camisa. Se puso la parte de arriba del pijama. 

Remus se quedó parado en medio de la habitación. Cuando volvió a pensar por sí mismo se fue a su cama e hizo lo mismo que su amigo. Se quitó los vaqueros que llevaba puestos, quedando solo en calzoncillos. Alargó la mano para coger los pantalones del pijama, pero no encontró nada. Se giró, buscándolos encima de la cama, pero no los vio. Al alzar la vista para preguntar a Sirius si los había visto, los encontró. Sirius los llevaba puestos en la cabeza, con las patas del pantalón como grandes orejas.

- ¿Buscas algo Remsi?- preguntó Sirius con voz inocente.

- Pero... ¿qué haces con mis pantalones en la cabeza?- hizo una mueca y empezó a reírse.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Qué pantalones?- Sirius se hizo el tonto.

- Anda Canuto no estoy para juegos... – empezó a ir tras de Sirius para agarrar sus pantalones, pero Sirius de un salto le esquivó.- ¿Sabes que tienes... 37 años verdad?- preguntó Remus.

- ¿37? ¿Ya tengo 37?- Sirius abrió mucho los ojos. Se sentó en su cama, se quitó los pantalones de su amigo de la cabeza y se los dio.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no sabías que aún estando en Azkaban el tiempo sigue pasando?

- No es eso Remus. No es eso. Soy demasiado mayor. Demasiado viejo.- una expresión triste apareció en su cara.- deberíamos acostarnos ya ¿No crees?

Dicho eso se tumbó en su cama dando la espalda a Remus y se tapó. Remus se quedó extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo. "¿A que se refería con: soy demasiado viejo...? ¿Demasiado viejo para qué?

Remus se sentó en la cama de Sirius. Pasó una mano por el pelo de su amigo y dijo:

- Tener 37 no es ser demasiado viejo para nada. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sirius se revolvió en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana. 

- No importa. Déjalo. Ha sido un comentario estúpido. –la voz que salía de debajo de las sábanas pronunció aquél "estúpido" con rencor.

Remus frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ver a Sirius así, y menos por algo que él había dicho. Algo le pasaba, eso era evidente pero ¿cómo podría averiguarlo?. Decidió atacar con algo duro:

- Entiendo. No confías en mí.

Se levantó y se fue a su cama a sentarse esperando la reacción de Sirius. Tal y como lo había esperado sacó la cabeza de entre las ropas de cama y dijo:

- Sí confío en ti Remus, pero, en serio es sólo una tontería.- dijo con la misma voz apagada de antes.

- Si es una tontería no entiendo por qué no me la puedes contar.- replicó Remus quien se sentó en su propia cama y se tapó las piernas.

Sirius suspiró. Pensaba en muchas cosas. Salió de entre las sábanas y se sentó en su cama, simulando a Remus. Pasó una mano por su pelo, como si eso pudiera hacer que sus ideas fueran más claras. Luego se llevó la mano a la barbilla tocando su incipiente barba de 4 días.

- Remus... tú... ¿tú has tenido... alguna novia?- levantó la vista y la dirigió a los perplejos ojos de su amigo.- quiero decir, mientras yo estuve fuera.

"Fuera"- pensó- "Ni que hubiera estado de vacaciones o algo parecdio...".

- Pues...- se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió- realmente... no he tenido tiempo ni ganas para ello.

Mentiroso se dijo a sí mismo Has estado pensando en él todos estos años y aunque se te han acercado chicas las has ignorado y bien lo sabes. No es que te guste, es que le adoras.

Remus enrojeció notablemente.

- ¿Cómo?- Sirius se asombró- Pero... si eras un ligón... por lo menos yo te recuerdo así.- contestó con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Sí... ya.- bajó la mirada a sus manos que estaban en su regazo- Creo que... tenía otras cosas que hacer. Además... sin ti, ni James ni... Peter- pronunció el nombre de su antiguo amigo con cierto asco- no era divertido.

- ¡Oh! Entiendo.- Sirius bajó la mirada también. Oír hablar de James y Lily era muy duro para él. Aún se sentía culpable de lo sucedido. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le humedecieron los ojos. Remus se habría quedado tan sólo. En un día había pasado de estar rodeado por sus amigos y feliz a no tener ningún amigo y estar de luto. – Remus- le llamó sin mirarle.

- ¿Sí?- contestó.

- ¿Puedo... puedo sentarme contigo... ya que... estamos hablando?- preguntó.

Remus no contestó simplemente se hizo a un lado y abrió las sábanas para que Sirius se metiera con él en la cama. Sirius corrió a meterse en la cama de su amigo por que iba sin calcetines y el suelo estaba helado. 

- El suelo del castillo está más frío de lo que recordaba. ¿Verdad?- al hacer esta última pregunta pegó las plantas de sus pies a las piernas de Remus. 

La única reacción que tuvo él fue pegar un salto en la cama y acto seguido comenzó una extraña guerra. Remus hincó sus dedos en los costados de Sirius haciendo que este se empezara a retorcer debajo de él mientras no podía para de reír. Al final los dos cayeron de la cama en un revoltijo de sábanas y piernas. Una vez en el suelo los dos se quedaron quietos. Remus encima de Sirius. Los labios de los dos hombres estaban a escasa distancia. Las manos de Sirius subieron por la espalda de Remus hasta sus hombros. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Las fuertes manos de Sirius cogieron los hombros de Remus y con sólo un movimiento se deshizo de él. Se levantó del suelo y extendió una mano para ayudar a Remus a levantarse. Él se quedó mirando la mano de su amigo. La cogió y se incorporó.

Esta vez fue Remus quien cortó la diversión.

- Sirius mañana me tengo que levantar temprano y necesito dormir... ya sabes, la luna.

- Oh, por supuesto.

Cada uno se fue a su cama y se acostaron. 

YA ESTÁ... SE ACABÓ EL CAPITULO. SÉ QUE SE HIZO ESPERAR, DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS, CUANDO SUBA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO PONDRÉ EN LA SECCIÓN DE NC-17 POR QUE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS SERÁN CALIENTES O PICANTES, COMO QUERÁIS.

* * *

REVIEWS:

AOSHI TSUKINO: Me tardé demasiado en subir un nuevo capitulo, lo sé, lo siento, pero es que me costó mucho escribirlo, no sé por qué. Dudo mucho que la pareja final de este fic se quede en Sirius/Remus, pero puedes imaginar eso si te hace ilusión.

PINKI: Nada de aburrido, me hizo mucha ilusión recibirlo!!!

MARIANNE POTTER: Yo NO he dicho que Dumbledore pueda leer la mente. Sirius cree que Dumbledore puede hacerlo, pero una cosa en creer y otra cosa es que sea cierto ;-)

MARTA: gracias por el apoyo al fic (aunque fuera pequeño).

IRVING PAUL VARGAS CRUZ: Como sigas así, con tus reviews cada vez más largos voy a tener que hacerte un espacio en el fic para que lo escribas al final... jajajaja, pero en serio, me gustan tus reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión, sobretodo si son largos por que me das muchas opiniones sobre lo que escribo. De nuevo, aún no sabemos si Dumbledore realmente lee la mente o no...

¡Ah! Y gracias por las lecciones de japonés.

KATIE: Estoy siguiendolo, pero por favor, dadme un respiro...

ARIADNA BLACKMOON: Gracias a ti por no denunciarme por incluirla!!! Y según me dijo un amigo muy listo, los zafiros pueden ser de más colores que azules... de todas maneras, una cosa es lo que piense Hermione y otra cosa es lo que realmente sea esa piedra.

MAREMOTO: Jajajajaja... garagaragaragara... atún tun turulún... (lo siento, son coñas que nos traemos entre las dos) IARO IARO IARO... ya hago publicidad de tu fic ¿No lo has visto :P? No te voy a sacar los ojos por ello, es más voy a poner aquí lo que escribiste por que me hizo mucha ilusión:

Bueno, a los lectores, siento daros envidia, pero Pirra ha estao en mi casa la última semana y ma contao el argumento general del fic... realmente es muy bueno, ¡¡lo más original q había escuchado nunca!! Seguid leyendo xq os aseguro q os encantará. Estas chica es increíble, lo tiene todo planeado... Irving Paul... tranquilo, el Slash no te decepcionará, a mí q n me gusta q jueguen de esa manera con los personajes no me decepciona en absoluto... d hecho creo q le da un toque genial a la historia.

ULEZMA: gracias también por dejar review!!!.

* * *

BUENO, YA ME DESPIDO COMO LA HISTORIA SIGA LLENDO ASÍ DE DESPACIO NO SÉ CUANTOS CAPITULOS VA A TENER ¿OS HABEÍS DADO CUENTA QUE VAN 10 CAPITULOS Y NO HEMOS LLEGADO NI AL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES?... SNIFFF SNIFFF ESPERO QUE NO ME DEJEÍS DE LEER POR QUE HAGA TANTOS CAPITULOS. BESOS

PIRRITA.


	11. Noche para todos

VISITA EL FIC DE MIS AMIGAS MAREMOTO&PAIGE:

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

EN ESTA DIRE:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=912632

ESTÁ MUY MUY BUENO OS LO RECOMIENDO!!!!!!

****

****

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**NOCHE PARA TODOS:**

Remus se acostó. Sirius hizo lo mismo. Harry llevaba durmiendo algunas horas. Ron dormía desde hace un buen rato. Pero... 

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos y le costó un buen rato moverse. Se había quedado dormida. Miró el reloj mágico de su mesilla. Marcaba las tres de la mañana (3:00 a.m.). Se levantó y miró alrededor. Sus compañeras de habitación estaban dormidas. Como aún quedaban varias horas para levantarse decidió volver a dormir, tenía que estar fresca para el primer día de clases. Justo al querer acostarse se dio cuenta de que llevaba aún la ropa de calle puesta. Cogió el pijama y se cambió lentamente. Pensaba en Sirius. Pensaba en todas aquellas veces que se habían cambiado de ropa juntos. En aquellas duchas que él se daba mientras ella hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no mirar. Y ahora él se marcharía a saber dónde y a saber cuando volvería. Ya había terminado de ponerse el pijama y comenzó a doblar la ropa para dejarla colocada a un lado. Pensó en aquellas noches que habían pasado juntos, abrazados, como si fueran una pareja. Se ruborizó. ¿Una pareja? ¿Sirius y yo? pensó Ojalá. Luego sus pensamientos se posaron en aquel beso que se habían dado, mas bien que ella le había dado. Fue una lástima que justo entonces ocurriera la reacción del hechizo de las sombras. Se metió en la cama y se tapó, en aquel castillo siempre hacía frío, fuera la estación que fuese. Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormirse pero la habitación estaba demasiado oscura. Jamás había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, pero desde el ataque de las sombras le costaba dormir. Hasta ahora había tenido a Sirius a su lado que le brindaba calor y apoyo además de una extraña sensación de protección. A veces hasta la acariciaba el pelo. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, todo seguía igual, las sombras no se movieron. Se incorporó y echó las cortinas pensando que si las sombras quisieran entras por lo menos vería moverse las cortinas. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Decididamente echaba de menos a Sirius junto a ella. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Dónde estaría?...

* * *

****************************************************************

* * *

Sirius se revolvía en su cama con la frente empapada de sudor. Algunas de las sábanas que hasta hace poco le cubrían estaban tiradas por el suelo que rodeaba su cama. Tenía la parte de arriba del pijama desabrochada. Su pecho estaba perlado de sudor también. _(¿Torso con o sin pelos? Acepto sugerencias y opiniones)_. Su respiración era muy agitada. A veces para de respirar unos segundos pero luego suspiraba y volvía a respirar agotadamente. Gimió. Volvió a retorcerse en su cama. Empezó a decir cosas incoherentes como:

- Vete de aquí. ¡Vete!

- Yo no le he traído aquí James, yo no fui...

Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, recorrieron sus mejillas y cayeron a la almohada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

- No... yo no os... traicioné... pensé que... Peter era... mejor.

- James, no... yo no quería...

("dentro del sueño de Sirius")

Una nube de extraño color púrpura se mueve hacia la derecha y deja observar la escena que tanto atormenta a Sirius. Hay dos hombres frente a frente. Uno de ellos es Sirius y el otro es James (Potter). Se miran a los ojos durante largo rato, hay una diferencia increíble entre lo que dicen sus miradas. La de James irradia odio, mientras que la de Sirius está inmersa en temor. De repente James habla:

- ¿Por qué nos entregaste? ¿Querías verme morir, verdad? ¿Eras el siervo de Voldemort, verdad?

- No... James... escúchame, yo...

- ¡Maldito espía!- grita alguien que aparece de repente. 

Ambos se giran. Es Lily. Mira con desprecio a Sirius y se pone al lado de su esposo.

- ¡Desconfiaste de Remus, tu mejor amigo!

- No Lily, yo... nunca pensé que Peter pudiera...

- Te equivocaste- sentenció ella sin dejar terminar de hablar a Sirius.- Él mismo te lo ha dicho esta noche ¿no le has oído?. Se hundió por tu culpa. Se quedó sin amigos en una sola noche por tu culpa. Estuvo de luto por tu culpa, si no te hubieras negado a ser nuestro guardián nada habría pasado. 

- No... Remus...

("salimos del sueño de Sirius")

Poco a poco puso sus brazos sobre sí mismo como protegiéndose de algo mientras no paraba de llorar, pero sin despertarse.

- No... Remus...

* * *

****************************************************************

* * *

Ron abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y dirigió su mirada al techo. Pensaba en Hermione. Había estado muy extraña en el viaje y en la cena. No era ella. A lo mejor la pasaba algo. Quizás estuviera preocupada por el regreso de quien-todos-saben. A lo mejor le preocupaba que volviera y acabara con Harry. Él también estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero sabía que de algún modo podría vencerle. Harry ya se había enfrentado con él varias veces y había salido bien, por suerte. No es que no se preocupara por él, es que se preocupaba pero no de momento. No ahora que todo parecía ir bien con respecto a ese problema. No le preocupaba tanto como lo que le pudiera pasar a Hermione.

* * *

****************************************************************

* * *

Otros ojos se abrieron en la misma habitación, pero éstos eran de color verde esmeralda. Harry despertó de un extraño sueño. Estaba caminando por una calle extraña. De repente se paraba y miraba las tiendas. A su izquierda había una tienda de antigüedades tenía espadas y armas de ese tipo en el escaparate. A su derecha había una tienda de joyas. Entonces vio una silueta que se acercaba a la tienda de joyas. Le sonaba familiar. Se acercó con paso lento hacia la silueta. Era Hermione. Vio como entraba en aquella tienda. Él se limitó a acercarse al escaparate para ver de cerca lo que había. Pulseras, pendientes, colgantes, relojes... multitud de cosas brillantes. Un anillo llamó poderosamente su atención. Era un anillo de oro con una piedra roja en medio... Se parecía mucho a... Pero no podía ser... De repente algo comenzó a brillar y todo comenzó a dar vueltas. De un instante a otro unas sombras aparecieron y... Simplemente despertó. Se había destemplado... tenía demasiado frío para ser principios de Septiembre. Nunca había soñado con Hermione, y menos algo tan extraño... ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo? ¿Sería ese uno de sus sueños especiales que luego resultaban ser ciertos?

* * *

****************************************************************

* * *

Remus tenía un sueño extraño, él y Sirius estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala común donde convivían ahora. Cuando así sin más Sirius se abalanzaba sobre él y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Entonces Sirius se quedó quieto y separándose de él dijo:

- No... Remus...

Se despertó al oír hablar a Sirius.

- No... Remus...

Se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas que había dejado a un lado y fue hacia la cama de Sirius. Aquella imagen le paralizó. Sirius tumbado en la cama retorciéndose con sudor en la frente y por todo el pecho. Llorando.. y diciendo su nombre. Se sentó a su lado y le cogió una mano.

- Tranquilo Sirius, estoy aquí.

- No... Remus... yo no quería... hacerte... eso.

Remus alzó una ceja confundido. Sirius estaba hablando en sueños.

- ¿El qué Sirius?- se aventuró a preguntar.

- No... quería dejarte... solo... yo... no sabía... Peter...

- Lo sé. Tranquilo, no importa.

- ¿No... importa?- Sirius entreabrió los ojos, aunque seguía dormido.

- Claro que no. Te perdono.

- Quédate conmigo... Remus... quédate por favor...

- Me quedaré contigo...

Remus se hizo un poco de sitio en la cama de Sirius y se sentó. Le acarició el pelo y vio como poco a poco su amigo se tranquilizó. De repente le vino a la mente el sueño que acababa de tener. Sólo fue un sueño... la mente te hace imaginar cosas que no son se dijo a sí mismo para calmarse y casi al acto quedar dormido.

SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO, PERO LO COMPENSA EL ANTERIOR QUE FUE MÁS LARGO... PERDONADME!!

* * *

REVIEWS:

**MAIKA YUGI**: no tengo clara la posición sexual de Remus... Y no sé como quedará en este fic... sorry 

**MAREMOTO, MI AMOR**: Sirius no tiene canas, ya te lo he dicho, ¿Crees que soy tonta?... veamos... tiene 37 años y además se conserva muy bien y además los magos se conservan mejor que lo muggles...

BESOS GUAPETONA

**NIKKYTA**: Como ya dije no sé como acabará este fic... de momento estoy segura que no habrá slash mas q quizás en algunos sueños ;-) pero nada más...

**DANIELA LUPIN**: si te pasas... no todos los días pero si cada semana por la miniweb seguro verás nuevas y MEJORES fotos de MI Sirius... 

**MARTA**: ¿Qué te hizo tanta gracia?

**AOSHI TSUKINO**: sabes que este ultimo capi lo puse por ti... por que te gustaba mucho el Remus/Sirius... en fin a ver si le dices a Irving Paul... donde están los fics de Altair... esos quizás si le gusten.

**ALEXIA GORRIONCITA-LEIA**: tranquila que no se va a enfriar... de eso me encargo yo... ;-)

**MEILIN**: d nuevo... Remus está pasando por un momento transcendental en su vida sexual, por favor no le presionéis... 

**NAUD**: ¿No terminaste el review, no? Bueno, sexo sexo... entre chicos... no sé si sabré escribirlo... así que no creo que me aventure a ello.

**MARIANNE POTTER**: snifffffff snifffffffff te decepcioné snifffffffff sniffffffff bueno, realmente no hubo slash y además no creo que ponga más en próximos capis...

**Y AHORA CON IRVING PAUL VARGAS CRUZ**:

Gracias por los halagos... tuve mucha dificultad a la hora de escribir precisamente por que no se habla mucho de ellos en los libros, pero también eso me dio la libertad que necesitaba y pude inventar unas cosillas para encajar su relación en el fic...

Yo siempre me e preguntado por que no cogen los del ministerio y mandan una lechuza a Sirius... luego la siguen y así le encontrarían fácilmente... o por que no le dan poción de la verdad al señor Malfoy... así sabrían muchas cosas sin miedo a ser engañados ¿no? Pero bueno... esta gente del ministerio no sabe hacer las cosas bien... ¡Ah! Y ya cambie lo de quien tu sabes por Voldemort... ¿te diste cuenta?

Nunca se me ocurriría competir con Rowling... JAJAJA que cosas tienes...

(bueno... en velocidad quizás si, pero es mejor la calidad que la rapidez...)

La expresión ponerse en jarras creo q es por que cuando pones las dos manos en las caderas parece que tiene forma de jarra... no lo sé... pero aquí siempre se ha dicho eso. De nuevo te deseo suerte con tu Tesis por que creo que es importante que te sientas como poco apoyado, por lo menos de mi parte.

* * *

BUENO, YA MISMO ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE... NO ME PEGUÉIS...

BESOS

PiRRa

¡AH! PODRIAÍS ECHAR UN VISTAZO A MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y ASÍ PODRÉ ESCRIBIR COSAS MÁS LARGAS Y MÁS DESPACIO ¿OK?... 


	12. Primer día de clases

****

DISCLAIMER:(me aburrí de poner el mismo rollo todas las veces)** NO ME DEMANDES LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS.**

POR FAVOR VISITA EL FIC DE MIS AMIGAS MAREMOTO&PAIGE:

****

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

(Aunque sea un título común la historia es muy original ;-) os lo aseguro, merece la pena leerla)

ESTA ES LA DIRE:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=912632

PLEASE!!! ESTÁ MUY MUY BUENO

OS LO RECOMIENDO!!!!!!

****

CAPÍTULO 12

PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES:

Harry estaba tan tranquilo tomando tortitas en el gran comedor de Hogwarts. Ron estaba enfrente de él devorando también un buen plato de tortitas a las que había añadido salsa de chocolate blanco con almendras. Hermione estaba al lado de Ron, ya había terminado de desayunar por que ella había bajado más pronto. Bueno, realmente se había despertado demasiado pronto y no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño, por eso había bajado antes. Además no tenía mucha hambre y no le apetecía dar explicaciones a sus amigos de por qué. Ron miró su plato y preguntó:

- Hermione... tú... aún no has desayunado nada.

- Lo sé, no tengo hambre.

- Deberías tomar algo... aunque sólo sea... una fruta.- dijo Harry intentando convencerla.

- Bueno... – suspiró- pásame esa manzana, Ron.

- Toma.

Al pasarle la manzana a Hermione Ron se fijó en que tenía una mano vendada. Ella hizo un ligero movimiento de muñeca ocultando a la vista el vendaje, se cambió la fruta de mano, y empezó a comerla. Ron miró a Harry, pero él no se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo quería decirle. Entonces Ron bufó y cogiendo la muñeca de Hermione la levantó dejando a la vista d Harry en vendaje.

- ¿Qué es esto, Hermione?

- Yo... esto... -¿podré contarles lo que ocurrió?, pensó- tenemos que hablar.

- Bien..., empieza.- dijo Harry, algo confundido.

Hermione suspiró. Cogió el vendaje de su mano y lo comenzó a desatar mientras les contaba lo ocurrido en su habitación con las sombras.

****

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Mientras... en la torre de Remus y Sirius...

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Sirius abrió un ojo y se desperezó estirando los brazos. Su mano tropezó con algo peludo lo que le hizo sobresaltarse y abrir los ojos del todo. Sonrió. Había tropezado con la cabeza de su amigo Remus. Un momento... ¿Qué hace Remus en mi cama? pensó. Su memoria dio marcha atrás hasta la noche anterior. Recordó haberse dormido en su cama y que Remus estaba metido en la otra. Recordó las pesadillas que había tenido aquella noche. Se estremeció. Se había acostumbrado a no tener pesadillas cuando dormía con Hermione. Ya casi se había olvidado de aquellos malos sueños en que su pasado volvía a recriminarle todo lo que había hecho... y lo que no. Tragó saliva, un nudo se le formó en la garganta al recordar aquellos sueños. Sólo sabía que de repente Remus había aparecido en sus sueños y le había perdonado. Y había podido dormir sin más pesadillas. Miró a Remus de nuevo. Parecía un ángel con el pelo revuelto y los ojos cerrados. Pasó una mano por el pelo de su amigo para apartárselo de la cara. Entonces recordó a Hermione y una idea vino a su cabeza. Quizás necesito contacto con otra persona mientras duermo, quizás Remus se despertó al oírme hablar en sueños, como Hermione, y se tumbó a mi lado... por eso dejé de tener pesadillas...

****

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Y en el gran salón...

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Hermione les acababa de contar lo de aquella noche a sus amigos y éstos estaban boquiabiertos. Entonces terminó de quitarse la venda de la mano y la movió. Abrió y cerró la mano, movió los dedos, estaba igual que antes pero tenía la cicatriz de la herida. Era una cicatriz extraña. Se la mostró a Harry y Ron. La cicatriz parecía ser un símbolo (la cicatriz sería algo como esto: **=|=**).

- Quizás sea una letra rúnica... ¿no?- preguntó Harry a Hermione.

- Mmmm... - Hermione miró la cicatriz para ver si se parecía a algo que ella recordara- no lo creo, conozco casi todas las letras y palabras rúnicas y no se parece a ninguna... 

- Quizás sea de otro idioma... a lo mejor es japonés o chino o algo de eso raro...- aventuró Ron mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y miraba la cicatriz en diferentes posturas (no piensen mal, ponía la mano de Hermione en diferentes posturas girando su muñeca, no OTRA COSA...).

Justo cuando Hermione iba a dar su opinión a cerca de la teoría de Ron apareció un ser indeseable por detrás.

- ¿Qué, Weasley, piensas pedirle la mano a Granger? ¿Cuándo es la boda?- y rió.

La pequeña pandilla de Slytherin que iba detrás de Draco se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- Malfoy, si estás celoso solamente dilo.- respondió de mal talante Ron.

- ¿Yo? Celoso de un pobretón y una sangre-sucia, ¡mas quisieras!

- Mira... Malfoy.- Dijo Hermione que se había levantado y estaba frente a frente (bueno, Malfoy era más alto que ella, pero más o menos...), encarándole.- Ya me extrañaba que no hubieras venido a molestarnos en el tren, pero ¿sabes? No te echamos de menos, es más... si no hubieras aparecido hasta final de curso no nos habríamos dado ni cuenta... no eres nadie ¿entiendes?.

Malfoy se quedó sin habla y solo acertó a mirar a Hermione con cara de odio reconcentrado.

- Vámonos chicos... aquí apesta.- terminó por decir Hermione.

Ron y Harry cogieron sus mochilas y salieron tras ella dejando a los Slytherin plantados.

****

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Y en la cama de Sirius...

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Remus despertó al notar movimiento a su lado. Abrió los ojos y descubrió a Sirius mirándole con sus ojos azules.

- Buenos días Remsi.- y sonrió.

Remus parpadeo intentando ver bien. Volvió a abrir los ojos... sí, Sirius estaba ahí. Levantó una mano y tocó la mejilla de Sirius. Al sentir contacto quitó la mano. Era real. Pero... ¿Cómo puede ser...?, pensó. De repente vino a su mente todo de golpe. Los gemidos de Sirius, las sabanas por el suelo... él llamándole y sudando (esto parece otra cosa...) sus pesadillas... Recordó haberse tumbado con Sirius por que él se lo había pedido. Sirius le miraba extrañado.

- Bu-buenos días Sirius.- y también sonrió.- Al parecer... me quedé dormido aquí... ¿te he despertado? Lo si...

- No importa- le cortó Sirius.- Gracias por dormir a mi lado. Pero... ¿por qué?- la cara de Sirius reflejaba la confusión en la que estaba sumido. 

- Te oí hablar en sueños... al parecer tenías una pesadilla... con James.

- Sí... lo sé... las tengo todas las noches.- Sirius bajó la mirada.

- Entiendo... los dementores aún están en tu mente... suele pasar.

- ¿Suele pasar?- preguntó Sirius aún más confuso.

- Sí...- Remus puso cara de profesor y explicó- las personas que han pasado en Azkaban un periodo de tiempo, como pasó con Hagrid, después suelen tener pesadillas relacionadas con los malos recuerdos que experimentaron allí. No se sabe la cura, sólo que con el tiempo se pasa.

- Bueno... yo pasé mucho más tiempo allí que Hagrid.

****

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Hermione, Ron y Harry...

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Caminaron hacia Transformaciones hasta que Hermione miró el reloj:

- Si no corremos llegaremos tarde chicos.

Echaron a correr como pudieron con las mochilas a las espaldas. Giraron en una esquina y Harry casi cae sobre Ron cuando este frenó bruscamente. Ya estaban cerca de la puerta de clase, Parvati estaba allí de pies mirándolos con aire de superioridad.

- Hola chicos.- y con cierto descaro miró a Ron y Harry de arriba abajo- Hermione- saludó sin siquiera mirarla. – Por esta vez os lo pasaré pero si os veo corriendo por los pasillos tendré que descontar puntos a Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione.

Parvati dirigió su mirada hacia ella y con aire de superioridad contestó.

- ¡Oh! ¿No lo sabías? Soy la prefecta de Gryffindor.- dijo mientras señalaba a la túnica. Llevaba ahí su insignia.- Al parecer soy la mejor alumna de Gryffindor y la más cualificada para ello.- sonrió y se metió en la clase.

Ron y Harry tuvieron que sujeta a Hermione para evitar que se tirara encima de Parvati y emprendiera a golpes contra ella.

Una vez dentro, mientras esperaban a la profesora McGonagall (al parecer no llegaban tan tarde). Hermione dijo:

- ¿La mejor alumna? ¿La más cualificada?...

- Déjalo Hermione... ella no sabe nada.- intentó apaciguarla Harry.

- Además todos sabemos que ella no es la mejor.- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Bueno... ahí llega McGonagall.

La clase transcurrió sin percances, aunque la mente de Hermione estaba dividida entre lo que ocurría en clase, maneras de bajarle a Parvati los humos y... Sirius.

****

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

En un sitio escondido del castillo...

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Un rayo azul salió de la varita de Remus y se convirtió en una burbuja alrededor de él. Era uno de los hechizos de protección que le estaba enseñando a Sirius.

- Pero... Remus... yo no tengo varita ¿recuerdas?- dijo Sirius.

- Claro...- se giró y fue hacia la chimenea, donde había un estuche. 

Lo abrió y sacó de él una varita. Se la mostró a Sirius quien al verla dio un salto de alegría y corrió a cogerla.

- ¿Cómo...?- iba a preguntar algo pero se quedó sin palabras.

- Bueno... Dumbledore tiene sus contactos- y guiñó un ojo a Sirius.

Éste agitó la varita y musitó:

- ¡Wingardium leviosa!

Señalando a un candelabro que había en una de las mesas lo hizo levitar unos segundos y luego lo dejó en su sitio. Por fin, después de tantos años su varita de nuevo estaba en sus manos. ¡Cuánto la había echado de menos!.

Estuvieron un buen rato entre comida y comida haciendo hechizos de protección y de ataque. Al final Remus quiso enseñarle un conjuro.

- Los conjuros... ¿recuerdas que los estudiamos en quinto año?... no se te daban demasiado bien...- y rió.

- Bueno vale... pero al final los aprendí... bueno dime... ¿qué pasa con los conjuros?

- Bien... tengo uno que te servirá con las sombras. Mañana te lo enseñaré... hoy estás demasiado cansado.

- ¿Cansado? ¿Yo?- preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja...

- Bueno, YO estoy cansado... mañana seguimos...

- Vale... voy a escribir una carta a Harry para que sepa que estoy por aquí... quiero hablar con él... ¿Tú no?

- Sí, yo también.

Y los dos hombres sonrieron.

Sirius fue hacia la habitación donde el día anterior había visto un escritorio y se sentó en él. Rebuscando en un cajón encontró lo que necesitaba. Cogió varios pergaminos y una pluma para escribir una carta, debía decirle a Harry acerca de su inminente viaje... 

Escribió:

**__**

Harry:

Estaré unos días en Hogwarts hasta que comience una misión que me ha encomendado Dumbledore. Ya te mandaré otra carta para quedar en algún sitio y hablar sobre ello.

Fdo:

HoCiCoS

Dobló el pergamino y lo cerró con un sello que había... era un sello de Hogwarts.

Después pensó en escribir otra carta a Hermione. Debía explicarse con ella. Quería verla. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Se lo pensó varias veces antes de empezar a escribir en el pergamino, pero al final se decidió.

**__**

Querida Hermione:

Miró el pergamino de nuevo... ¿Querida Hermione? Suena demasiado formal pensó. Pero... claro... yo soy formal con ella... ella es la amiga de Harry... tan sólo ha sido durante un tiempo mi protegida... nada más... ¿No? Odiaba los dilemas morales que le provocaba Hermione. Rompió el trozo de pergamino y volvió a escribir.

**__**

Hermione:

Si, aquello estaba mejor... sólo su nombre.

**__**

Al parecer mi viaje se ha retrasado un tiempo. Mientras estaré por aquí, por si me necesitas.

¿Por si me necesitas? ¿Por qué me iba a necesitar?... sólo por que yo la necesite a ella no quiere decir que pase lo mismo... un momento... ¿La necesito? Desechó esos pensamiento con un movimiento de mano y continuó escribiendo.

**__**

Pronto me reuniré con Harry... espero que también vengas tú.

¿Espero que también vengas tú? Suena demasiado... raro. Quitó el punto y escribió un nuevo final para la frase.

**__**

Pronto me reuniré con Harry... espero que también vengas tú y Ron.

Sí, así mejor

**__**

Espero que nos veamos pronto. 

Besos

¿Pongo mi nombre?... no... podré el mote...

**__**

HoCiCos.

Cogió el pergamino y lo dobló, también lo selló con el estandarte de Hogwarts. Tomó las dos cartas y bajó a la "sala común". 

- Remus, voy a dar estas cartas a los chicos.

- Pero... con forma de... quiero decir...

- Sí, iré en mi forma de perro. Todos me vieron llegar con Hermione así que no tendré ningún problema.

- Ten cuidado.

- Lo haré Remus...

Llegó a la pared, tocó el ladrillo y dijo:

- Anul ya on.

Pero cuando la pared se abrió no salió de allí ninguna persona, sino un perro negro con unas cartas en la boca. 

Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Crookshanks de camino a la búsqueda de su ahijado. Le dio la carta de Hermione pidiéndole que por favor se la entregara. Aquél era el gato más listo que había conocido. Crookshanks se marchó sigilosamente. Mejor era que nadie viera que había escrito una carta a Hermione. ¿Por qué lo oculto? se preguntó a sí mismo...

Llegó al comedor a tiempo de ver como Harry, Ron y Hermione se iban por una puerta. Aceleró el paso y se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Hocicos!- dijeron los tres chicos asombrados.

Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos casi salieran de las órbitas al ver a Sirius. Creía que lo había perdido, pero él aún estaba allí. 

El perro entregó a Harry la carta que llevaba en la boca. Pasó al lado de Ron, que se le había acercado para acariciarlo. La verdad es que había cogido cariño a los amigos de su ahijado. Hermione estaba como petrificada mirándole. El perro guiñó un ojo a Hermione, pasó por al lado de Harry y volvió a irse.

- Qué cosas más extrañas...- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara- hasta los perros entregan cartas.

Harry y él se rieron, pero Hermione no. Estaba demasiado atenta mirando a Sirius marcharse como para oír lo que decían sus amigos.

YA LO SÉ... ES UN CAPÍTULO ALGO ABURRIDO... ¿QUÉ QUERÉIS QUE LE HAGA? ESTE CAPI TENÍA QUE SER ASÍ, PRONTO REENCUENTROS AMOROSOS Y MÁS COSILLAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!

ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!!!

A VER... CONTESTO:

MARIANNE POTTER: Espero que el fic no te decepcione... entiendo que después de la larga espera este capi no guste, pero... tranquila es solo un paso más para los siguientes que ya están planeados. Si pongo previos es para que sepáis que estoy escribiendo y no me peguéis por el mesenger. Cazadoras de cuarentones es un fic entre varias personas de diferentes países y diferentes horarios... nos estamos adaptando al comienzo de las clases y tal ya estamos escribiéndolo. ¿Cómo que te quedaste ¿y??... es que no te gustó..???

DANIELA LUPIN: Gracias!! Me gusta que te guste!!

DAYA: Tu sugerencia sobre el pecho de Sirius se tomará en consideración ^-^ Me gusta que te guste mi fic... los tuyos también son muy buenos.

MAIKA YUGI: Sirius tuvo cargo de conciencia por que... cuando escribí ese capi estaba igual que él... por eso le puse un poco más triste... pero bueno... prometo que no le veremos así de mal en algunos capis.

PADME RELENA: Tranqui... no creo que ACABEN juntos estos dos...

ALEXIA GORRIONCITA-LEIA: Entre Hermione y Sirius... van a pasar muchas cosas, pero de momento nada de besos ni cosas de ese estilo... y el sueño de Harry... bueno... habrá que ver...

AOSHI TSUKINO: Aunque no lo sepas en tu review está el meollo de la cuestión de la relación entre Remus Sirius y cosas importantes de la relación Hermi/Sirius... jajajajajaja.

THERESE TULIPE: Gracias!!! Muchas Gracias!!! Quizás... para mitigar un poco mis ansias de besos y pasión entre Hermi y Sirius haga otro fic... sin pretensiones de trama para que hagan "cositas" no lo sé... ¿Qué piensas?

ARIADNA BLACKMOON: hola!! Ok... el pecho de Sirius sin pelo según tú... escribo lo rápido que puedo... pero no me pidas más...

IRVIRG PAUL VARGAS CRUZ: uy... casi me dan ganas de borrar tu review... no por nada malo sino por que diste pistas... ¬¬ pero bueno... da igual... muchas personas no leen los reviews que dejan otros, así que. Los sueños... no creo que sean proféticos, mas bien... bueno... espera y verás a que me refiero. Y no, no creo que los demás sueños de Hermi sean muy puros... sobretodo si Sirius aparece en ellos (jajaja).

Deseo suerte con tus cosas extrañas químicas físicas de Tesis y esas cosas.

Y gracias por los halagos!!

MAREMOTO: que te quiero puta zorra de mierda... bueno... de nada... y ¿en plan embrujás? Jajajajajaja

BYE.

ZAKI-ZAIOUH: ¿admiradora?¿mia? ¡¡¡¿¿¿en serio!!!??? WOW... me estoy sonrojando por momentos...

HERMIONE-POTTER: Me gusta que te guste... estoy impaciente por leer tu fic. ^^

ESTE CAPI HA SALIDO ALGO LARGO... ¿NO?

BUENO... ESPEREMOS QUE LOS DEMÁS SALGAN IGUAL ^-^

VAMOS POR 94 REVIEWS!!!

JAJAJAJAJA

ME ENCANTA...

OK... SI LLEGAMOS ALGÚN DÍA A LOS 100... HABRÁ SORPRESA, LO PROMETO!!

BESOS

¡Eh!

¿A qué le ibas a dar al botón de atrás, verdad? Pues no te dejo...

Dale a "Click Here To Submit Review" y déjame uno!!!

Significa mucho para mí!!

Plizzzzzzzzz

Besosssssss

PiRRa

(Y no pirrIa como me dicen algunos ¬¬)


	13. Hermione está enamorada ¿DE HARRY?

****

DISCLAIMER:(me aburrí de poner el mismo rollo todas las veces)** NO ME DEMANDES LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS.**

POR FAVOR VISITA EL FIC DE MIS AMIGAS MAREMOTO&PAIGE:

****

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

(Aunque sea un título común la historia es muy original ;-) os lo aseguro, merece la pena leerla)

ESTA ES LA DIRE:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=912632

PLEASE!!! ESTÁ MUY MUY BUENO

OS LO RECOMIENDO!!!!!!

****

CAPÍTULO 13

HERMIONE ESTÁ ENAMORADA... ¿DE HARRY?:

- Qué cosas más extrañas... -dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara -hasta los perros entregan cartas.

Harry y él se rieron, pero Hermione no. Estaba demasiado atenta mirando a Sirius marcharse como para oír lo que decían sus amigos. Harry abrió la carta y la leyó. Luego se la pasó a Ron y después a Hermione. 

Harry y Ron tomaron la carta con mucha alegría... pero lo de Hermione... era algo exagerado. No había dicho nada, claro, había decidido ocultar los sentimientos (y pensamientos, fantasías...) que tenía acerca de Sirius. Pero a cambio una sonrisa estúpida apareció en su cara. Iba por los pasillos como flotando en una nube. Estaba en Hogwarts, aún no se había marchado, no estaba en peligro eran algunos de los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Aunque también pasaban otros... no tan alegres. A mi no me ha escrito carta. Ni siquiera se ha acercado para que le acaricie, quizás ya que no me tiene que proteger se ha olvidado de mí.

Las clases de la tarde se le pasaron tan deprisa... y estuvo tan poco atenta en ellas que luego tuvo que preguntar a Harry y a Ron los deberes que habían puesto. Ellos estaban muy intrigados con Hermione, parecía distinta... se comportaba de manera diferente desde que la encontraran en el tren.

Una vez en la biblioteca Hermione se concentró en los deberes y los hizo en un tiempo récord. No los hizo como acostumbraba... con datos de más y con notas propias... investigando más de lo que pedían los profesores. Simplemente se limitó a hacer lo estrictamente necesario. Después se dedicó a garabatear pergaminos.

Ron miraba a Hermione de reojo de vez en cuando. De repente, después de recibir la carta de Sirius la felicidad había vuelto a su rostro. Estaba muy guapa cuando sonreía. Entonces Hermione se levantó a por un libro... o algo así dijo. Ron aprovechó para ver lo que Hermione estaba garabateando. Casi se cae de la silla al ver un pergamino lleno de corazones, unos más grandes, otros más pequeños... algunos atravesados por una flecha y otros con dos "H". Ron abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Dos letras H entrelazadas dentro de un corazón? ¿En qué estaría pensando Hermione? O, mejor... ¿En quién estaría pensando Hermione?. Se quedó tieso en la silla, como si le hubieran hechizado. Harry lo notó y preguntó a su amigo:

- Ron ¿Te pasa algo?

Ron miró a su amigo a los ojos. ¡Harry! Harry empieza por H.... Hermione empieza por H. 

- No me pasa nada.- respondió Ron.

Hermione volvió con un libro y se sentó alegremente en su sitio de nuevo. Puso el libro de canto y ocultó a Harry y Ron lo que escribía en el pergamino. Harry se extrañó por el comportamiento de Hermione y habló:

- Hermione, tranquila, no te vamos a copiar los deberes.

- Es que... no estoy haciendo deberes Harry.- dijo ella con una grande y pícara sonrisa en la boca poniendo los brazos por encima del papel para que nadie viera nada.

La sonrisa que dedicó Hermione a Harry fue como una cerilla para Ron...

- No, claro... ¿Qué haces Hermione? ¿Por qué no dejas que lo vea HARRY?

- No se lo dejo ver a Harry ni a ti.- contestó ya seria.- Son cosas personales.

Y empezó a recoger los papeles. Medio enfadada.

La mente de Ron era... Sí... claro... mejor que no lo veamos... así no le diremos nada a tu noviecito Vicky de... Y nada menos que con Harry. Qué tiene Harry que tiene a todas locas tras de él... mi hermana... Parvati... y ahora Hermione... No lo puedo creer.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación... tenía que pensar...

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio dejó todos los libros tirados encima del escritorio (lo normal en ella era que los colocara por materias y guardara los apuntes en sus respectivos lugares, pero esta vez no...) Y se tiró en la cama, boca arriba con los brazos abiertos. Tenía ganas de abrazar a alguien... De repente Crookshanks saltó a su regazo y le dejó un papel encima de la cara.

- ¿Qué me traes Crookshanks?.- dijo Hermione al gatito mientras le acariciaba tiernamente.

Cogió la carta y la abrió. Sólo le faltó bajar al gran salón a publicarlo...

Se subió a la cama con los zapatos puestos. (Hermione NUNCA hacía eso). Y se puso a pegar saltos en la cama mientras tenía la carta apretada contra sí. 

- Me escribió, me escribió, me escribió.- repetía una y otra vez.

De repente con un salto volvió a sentarse en la cama y leyó la carta en voz alta, como para cercionarse de que lo que leía era real. 

**__**

Hermione: 

Al parecer mi viaje se ha retrasado un tiempo. Mientras estaré por aquí, por si me necesitas.

Pronto me reuniré con Harry... espero que también vengas tú y Ron.

Espero que nos veamos pronto

Besos

HoCiCos.

- Sí... sí... a mí, ¿lo has oído Crookshanks? Me ha escrito a mí, una carta especial... Te la ha dado a ti para que sólo yo pueda verla... Eso es algo... ¿No?.- preguntó al gato. Éste simplemente se restregó contra ella buscando unas caricias.

Suspiró. Con una mano empezó a acariciar a Crookshanks y con la otra mantenía la carta a la altura de sus ojos para volver a leerla...

- A ver... _(esto es ella que lo habla todo en voz alta ¿ok?)_ **_Hermione, dos puntos_**. **_Al parecer mi viaje se ha retrasado un tiempo._** Menos mal... así podremos estar más tiempo juntos... mejor no te vayas. **_Mientras estaré por aquí, por si me necesitas._** Eso es que quiere que le necesite ¿No? O lo dice tal vez por cumplir... No sé... Me confunde. Claro que le necesito... necesito que siga vivo y a mi lado... necesito que no se muera, que no se vaya de mi lado, pero ¿Cómo le voy a decir eso?.- preguntó al gato.- Sigo... **_Pronto me reuniré con Harry_**. Normal, es su ahijado, es normal que quiera reunirse con él. **_Espero que también vengas tú y Ron_**... - sin poder dejar de ser Hermione dijo: - sería vengáis... a no ser que... lo pusiera pensando solo en mí. ¡Bah! Deja de soñar... Seguro que estaba ocupado y lo puso así sin querer... **_Espero que nos veamos pronto_**. Yo también lo espero... bueno... quiero que sea ¡ya!.- y se rió de su propia ocurrencia.- **_Besos_**... ¡Me manda besos! ¿Lo ves? Besos Besos... ¡Ah!.- y suspiró- **_HoCiCos_**... qué letra tan bonita tiene... la adoro.

Cuando Harry y Ron acabaron la tarea recogieron los papeles y se dirigieron hacia la sala común. Aún tenían que ir a cenar. Al alejarse Ron vio un pequeño papel debajo de la silla en donde había estado sentada Hermione. Lo cogió y se lo metió en la túnica... ya lo leería luego. 

En la cena se juntaron de nuevo con Hermione que parecía haberse desenfadado, estaba muy alegre. Tal vez demasiado.

- ¿Te pasa algo Hermione? Esta mañana estabas toda triste y ahora eres la más feliz... –preguntó Harry.

Entonces Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione y contestó por ella.

- ¿No habéis oído hablar de las hormonas femeninas?.- y se empezó a reír. 

Hermione la miró con cara de asombrado y se empezó a reír imitando a su amiga. Cuando la cena terminó Hermione dijo que se iba a la cama. 

- ¿Tan pronto?.- preguntó Ginny.

- Sí... es que... estoy cansada, ha sido un día agotador.- y con una sonrisa subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Se puso el pijama y se acostó con la carta entre las manos. 

Ron y Harry también habían subido a la habitación, se estaban cambiando cuando Ron habló:

- Harry... ¿A ti te gusta Hermione? Quiero decir... –iba a explicarse pero no encontró palabras adecuadas.

- No. Hermione es sólo nuestra amiga Ron... ¿Cómo iba a pensar en ella como "algo más"?- preguntó Harry muy confuso.

- Y si... ¿Si ella pensara en ti como algo más?.- aventuró Ron.

- ¿Hermione?.- Harry se ruborizó ante la idea. Ella era sólo su mejor amiga... nada más.- Ella no piensa así... ¿verdad?- dijo alzando una ceja y mirando a Ron que se estaba quitando la camisa del colegio. 

- Pues... Harry, te voy a decir una cosa pero promete que no le dirás a nadie.

- Lo prometo.- dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la corbata y se desabrochaba la camisa.

- Hermione ha estado dibujando corazones con tu nombre y el suyo.- dijo rápidamente.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- contestó Harry boquiabierto.

****

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Hermione pasó un dedo por la H del nombre Hocicos y sonrió.

MUY CORTO, LO SÉ, LO SIENTO... MI HERMANA BORRÓ "sin querer" LOS CAPITULOS 13, 14 Y 15 Y PARTE DEL 16 QUE TENÍA PENSADOS SUBIR COMO AGRADECIMIENTO POR LLEGAR A 105 REVIEWS... PERO AHORA TENDRÉ QUE REESCRIBIRLOS TODOS... POR FAVOR NO OS ENFADEÍS CONMIGO ¿SI?

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!

ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!!!

BESOS

¡Eh!

¿A qué le ibas a dar al botón de atrás, verdad? Pues no te dejo...

Dale a "Click Here To Submit Review" y déjame uno!!!

Significa mucho para mí!!

Plizzzzzzzzz

Besosssssss

PiRRa

(Y no pirrIa como me dicen algunos ¬¬)


	14. Reunión

JUNTÉ EL CAPITULO 14 Y 15 EN ESTE Y AÑADÍ CASI DOS PÁGINAS AL FINAL. PERDONADME POR EL RETRASO Y POR LOS CAMBIOS. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE ESTE CAPITULO Y DEL 15 QUE PRONTO SUBIRÉ. GRACIAS POR EL APOYO ^_^

DISCLAIMER:(me aburrí de poner el mismo rollo todas las veces) NO ME DEMANDES LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS.

POR FAVOR VISITA EL FIC DE MIS AMIGAS **MAREMOTO&PAIGE:**

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX 

(Aunque sea un título común la historia es muy original ;-) os lo aseguro, merece la pena leerla)

ESTA ES LA DIRE:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=912632

PLEASE!!! ESTÁ MUY **MUY ****BUENO**

OS LO RECOMIENDO!!!!!!

****

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**LA REUNIÓN:**

Ron y Harry se miraban a los ojos. Harry tenía una cara de incredulidad total mientras que Ron se iba enfadando por momentos. 

- - A ver... tú... ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- preguntó Harry a Ron todo ruborizado.

- - Yo la he visto en la biblioteca... mira.- cogió uno el papelito de su túnica y lo desdobló... había un corazón con una flecha y a cada lado una letra "H".- ¿Ves?

- - Pero...- Harry cogió el papel.- Hay dos haches, no pone mi nombre...

- - Harry y Hermione empiezan por H.

- - Pero hay muchos otros chicos en el colegio... puede ser cualquier otro. 

- - A ver... pensemos... un chico... cuyo nombre empiece por H... – Ron empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación con solo la parte de abajo del pijama puesta.

- - Ron...- intentó decir Harry.

- - No puede ser ni de primer ni de segundo año... son demasiado pequeños y además ella aún no les conoce lo suficiente así que si acaso de tercer año para arriba...

- - Ron... - volvió a intentar Harry.

- - Nadie de Gryffindor empieza por H... que yo sepa así que debe ser de otra casa... pero quitamos a los de Slytherin, claro y... nos queda...

- - ¡RON!- gritó Harry.

- - ¿Qué?.- preguntó sobresaltado.

- - ¿Por qué tanto interés en el tema?.- dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

- - Yo no estoy interesado en el tema.- se puso más colorado de lo que ya estaba.- eres tú. Buenas noches.- Se puso la chaquetilla del pijama y se tumbó en su cama dispuesto a dormir.

Harry sonrió y también se acostó en su cama. Aunque aquella noche no pudo dormir mucho pensando en lo que le había dicho su amigo. ¿Hermione enamorada de mí? ¡Bah! Paranoias de Ron... seguro. 

*        *         *         *         *        

Alguien acarició su mejilla. 

- - Hermione, eres el ángel más bello que he visto. 

Ella sonrió. Él besó su frente.

- - Me pregunto... ¿tu me amas?

Ella sonrió de nuevo. Y acarició la mejilla de él.

- - Claro que te amo, Sirius. ¿Tu me amas a mí?

Iba a responder cuando Hermione notó un golpe en la cara y se despertó de inmediato... ¡Sólo era un sueño! Miró hacia el lugar de donde había recibido el golpe y vio a Parvati con la almohada en las manos.

- - Levántate vaga, o si no te tendré que quitar puntos por vaguear tanto.- y Lavender y ella se rieron de la cara de enfado de Hermione.

Se vistió aguantando las ganas de hecha a Parvati un montón de maleficios que había en su cabeza. Cuando bajó a desayunar vio como un perro negro se escabullía debajo de la mesa de profesores, daba algo a Dumbledore y se volvía a marchar. Una tonta sonrisa volvió de nuevo a su cara. De repente divisó a Ron y Harry que estaban hablando algo que, por las caras de los dos, parecía ser muy interesante.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry (¿por qué?... yo que sé...) 

- - ¿De qué habláis chicos?.- preguntó sirviéndose un poco de crema en una tostada.

- - De nada.- dijeron los dos sospechosamente a la vez.

- - Se te ve muy feliz esta mañana.- comentó Ron.

Ella sonrió aún mas, suspiró y luego apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry dijo:

- - He tenido un sueño muy... - no pudo continuar por que Harry se levantó del asiento y dijo.

- - Yo... yo... yo... dejado... cosa... habitación.- y se marchó corriendo.

Ron y Hermione le vieron alejarse corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y desaparecer por la puerta del comedor.

- - ¿Le pasa algo?.- preguntó Hermione muy extrañada.

- - Está... – Ron meditó un poco...- enamorado.

Hermione no se sorprendió, giró la cabeza y vio como en la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba Cho.

- - ¡Ah!.- fue lo único que contestó. 

Luego fueron los dos a clase esperando encontrar allá a Harry. Por el camino Ron decidió investigar.

- - ¿Qué era ese sueño que dijiste?.- preguntó Ron.

Hermione volvió a poner la sonrisa del desayuno.

- - Un sueño muy bonito... muy...- suspiró.

- - Y... ¿Con quien?- aventuró Ron.

- - Eso es algo que no te importa Ron.- dijo metiéndose en clase y sentándose en su sitio.

- - Sí que me importa.- murmuró Ron más para sí mismo que para otra cosa.

Alguien se le acercó por la espalda.

- - ¿Qué es lo que te importa?.- preguntó Harry.- ¿Está dentro?

- - ¿No dijiste ayer que no te importaba lo de Hermione?.- respondió Ron.

- - No... si no me importa.- Harry fingió una sonrisa y se fue a sentar donde siempre, al lado de Hermione, pero esta vez cedió el sitio a Ron.

Las clases del día transcurrieron normalmente hasta la hora de la comida en la que un perro negro les trajo de nuevo otra carta. Ésta decía:

_HOY A LAS 10:00 P.M. EN EL VESTIBULO. REUNIÓN._

Harry pasó la nota a Hermione y luego a Ron.

- - Bueno... hoy tenemos pocos deberes... podemos ir... ¿no?- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione como pidiéndola permiso.

- - ¡Claro que podemos! ¡Cómo se te ocurre!.- dijo ella.- primero lo importante que es esto.- señalaba a la "carta" mientras lo decía.

Ron y Harry se miraron. Realmente Hermione estaba muy extraña.

A las diez menos veinte subieron sus cosas a las habitaciones y se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Un perro negro les estaba esperando. Hermione se acercó y le acarició las orejas. Un brillo apareció en los ojos del animal que empezó a mover la cola rápidamente y a ladrar indicando que le siguieran. 

Anduvieron un buen trecho, Hermione en medio con un chico a cada lado y Sirius delante guiándoles. Cada uno iba pensando en sus cosas.

Ron miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Hermione. ¿Por qué le gustará Harry? ¿Qué tiene? Todas las chicas le siguen como moscas... no es que yo esté celoso... él es mi amigo y me alegro por él, pero... Aún le costaba admitir sus sentimientos hacia su amiga y los celos que le causaba Harry. Entiendo que él sea el buscador, y que sea quien es atraiga pero... no somos tan diferentes...

Hermione miraba el perro con total fijación. Tranquila... relájate... vas a estar con todos y probablemente la "reunión" sea algo parecido al viaje del tren. Voy a poder verle de nuevo... quizás podamos hablar algo a solas... ¡Sueña! En fin... ya veré que pasa. Sirius... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan... asquerosamente guapo?

Harry al lado de Hermione también le lanzaba alguna que otra miradilla aunque más  disimuladas que Ron. ¿Será verdad que le gusto? Y si es verdad... qué más da a mí no me gusta ella. Pero no puedo hacerla daño... Seguro que son paranoias de Ron. De nuevo otra mirada. La verdad es que ella ha cambiado mucho, está muy guapa. ¡Pero qué digo! Todo esto me está afectando demasiado.

Sirius casi ni se daba cuenta del camino que estaba haciendo mientras pensaba en los chicos. Tendré que contarle todo a Harry. No creo que se ponga celoso por prestar más atención a Hermione que a él. Es un chico sensato. Quizás tendría que decirle algo a Hermione a solas... debería explicarle como está lo nuestro. De repente se quedó quieto.

- - ¿Pasa algo, Hocicos?.- preguntó Harry.

Él simplemente ladró y siguió caminando. ¿Acaso había un "lo nuestro"

En la sala de aquel "extraño sitio" en el que vivían Sirius y Remus por el momento estaba Remus poniendo algunas tazas de té y galletas para la "reunión". ¿Por qué tuve aquél sueño con Sirius? Quizás sea fruto del cansancio. De repente recordó a Sirius entre sus brazos como un niño pequeño y él dándole besos en la frente y acariciando su pelo para que se calmara. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. No es nada de... de... de la otra acera. Se dijo a sí mismo terminando su autoconversación.

_(La autora tose:__ coff__ coff slash coff coff)_

Llegaron todos allí, entonces Sirius se convirtió en persona, tocó el ladrillo y dijo:

- - Anul otn orp.

La pared se abrió y él dijo:

- - Seguidme.

Al llegar al "salón" o "sala común" Harry, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron de ver a Remus. Éste sonrió y abrió los brazos. Ron y Harry le dedicaron dos grandes abrazos. Remus era casi como un tío para ellos. Hermione se alzó un poco de puntillas y le dio un beso en cada mejilla (lo normal). Sirius les medio separó carraspeando estruendosamente. _(Celoso, ejem)_

- - Bueno... ¿nos sentamos?.- dijo a todos.

Harry y Ron se sentaron en un sofá pequeño y Hermione se sentó en otro más grande. Remus se sentó a su lado y Sirius, aunque no cabía en el sofá al final se hizo hueco al otro lado  de Hermione.

Los dos jóvenes estaban algo confusos y Hermione aún más. 

- - ¿Un té?.- preguntó Remus.

- - Sí, por favor.- dijo Hermione.

Entonces Sirius se movió y dijo:

- - Yo te lo sirvo, Remus sirve a los chicos, anda.

Hubo algún que otro momento tenso por cosas extrañas que hizo Sirius pero cuando Remus cogió un sillón para él sólo y empezó la conversación el ambiente se hizo menos pesado.

- - Bueno, Harry, creo que tengo que contarte algunas cosas...

- - Sirius.- le cortó Hermione.- yo ya se lo he contado.

- - ¡Oh!... mejor. Gracias Hermione.- y dedicó a la chica una sonrisa que, de no ser por que el ambiente era caldeado la habría derretido.

- - Profesor Lupin...

- - Llamadme Remus chicos... ya no soy vuestro profesor...

- - Bien... Remus.- Hermione sonrió nerviosamente.- ¿qué hace usted aquí?

- - Pues... estuve estudiando hechizos de protección contra los... "seres" que os atacaron.

- - ¡Ah! Sirius... ¿Has visto la herida de Hermione?.- dijo de repente Ron.

- - ¿Qué herida?.- dijo él alzando una ceja.

- - La herida... la que me salió en la mano cuando... cuando... tú ya sabes... me subió la fiebre y...

- - ¡Oh! Ya... - Sirius se dio cuenta de la "indirecta".- ¿Puedo verla?

- - Sí...- Hermione se quitó el vendaje de la mano y se la enseñó a Sirius y Remus. 

- - Creemos que puede ser un símbolo... o una runa.- dijo Harry.

Sirius tomó la mano de Hermione con sumo cuidado y miró la herida. Frunció el ceño y giró la mano.

- - A mí me parece una letra "H".

Ron y Harry se miraron con caras asombradas. Remus dio la razón a Sirius, quien pasó un dedo por la cicatriz que Hermione tenía en la mano escribiendo una H. Hermione se estremeció al contacto y quitó su mano de entre las de Sirius. Parpadeó rápidamente. Empezaba a ver las cosas algo borrosas. Luego respiraba con dificultad. Buscó con las manos a Sirius... sólo veía formas extrañas. Encontró su brazo y se aferró a él.

- - No... veo... no puedo respirar... Sirius... están... sombras...

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero creía ver sombras que se aferraban alrededor de ella para obstaculizarle la respiración, además de una sombra que estaba en sus ojos...

- - Sirius... no... ah

Éste cogió con un solo movimiento a Hermione en brazos y quiso llevarla a la enfermería, pero Remus le paró haciéndole entrar en razón de que no podía llevarla él. De pronto Hermione volvió en sí. 

Abrió los ojos de repente y llevándose una mano al cuello respiró un montón de aire para que llegara a sus pulmones. 

- - Ya... ya estoy bien... no ha sido nada. 

- - ¿Segura?.- preguntó Sirius con ella aún en brazos.

Ella se quedó unos segundos mirándole como si fuera la primera vez que le viera después de mucho tiempo, le abrazó por el cuello y empezó a sollozar.

Ron y Harry estaban boquiabiertos por todo lo ocurrido. No creían que la amistad de Sirius y Hermione hubiera crecido de tal manera.

Sirius no sabía muy bien qué hacer así que volvió a sentarse en el sofá con Hermione en brazos y acariciándola el pelo intentó consolarla.

- - Shhh tranquila, estoy aquí...- miró a Remus y pregunto- ¿Qué...?

- - Sí, yo tampoco lo sé... quizás la herida aún no estaba preparada... no había cicatrizado del todo...

- - Explícanos, por favor - pidió Ron que tenía cara de asustado. 

Nunca había visto a Hermione así. Miró a Lupin rogándole con los ojos. Harry también tenía la misma cara. 

- - Bueno... las cicatrices causadas por algo mágico... un hechizo... un conjuro... o cosas así tienen efectos secundarios que las cicatrices normales no tienen. 

- - Por ejemplo... – dijo Harry.- que yo sienta cosas que sólo siente Voldemort.

- - Ajá.- asintió Remus.- Las... ¿"sombras"?.- preguntó mirando a Sirius, que asintió.- hirieron a Hermione de alguna manera que nosotros no conocemos... no sabemos ni siquiera qué tipo de seres son... así que la cicatriz bien puede tener efectos secundarios que no conozcamos.

- - ¿Qué efectos... han podido causarla?- dijo Sirius.

- - Pues... la desaparición de vista repentina... que no pudiera respirar... y quizás alucinaciones... no sé... pregúntale a ella.

Sirius miró a Hermione, ya no sollozaba agarrada a su cuello. Tan sólo estaba quieta, muy quieta, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si no quisiera irse... o algo así. No quería hacerlo, pero, con sus brazos la separó de él y preguntó:

- - ¿Qué ha pasado?.- mientras con la mano secaba las lágrimas de la mejilla de Hermione.

Los ojos de ella estaban clavados en los suyos. Cuando Sirius apartó la mano de su cara ella parpadeó y se levantó del sofá. Miró a Sirius que hizo un ademán como para que ella se sentara a su lado. Luego miró a Remus que estaba de pies al lado de la chimenea. Finalmente miró a Ron y Harry que estaban sentados donde antes. Dio tres pasos y se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba Lupin. Miró a Sirius a los ojos. 

- - Yo... no ha sido nada... si me... disculpáis por favor, me gustaría irme a mi habitación.

Harry y Ron se levantaron, como dando por hecho que la reunión había acabado.

- - No, vosotros quedaros. Yo... no quiero ser runa molestia y seguro que aún os quedan muchas cosas que hablar.

Se levantó y dio un beso a cada amigo en la mejilla. Fue hasta Sirius y le dio otro beso. Aprovechando para decirle al oído:

- - Tenemos que hablar.

Fue hasta Lupin, que se llevó otro beso de despedida.

- - ¿Por donde salgo?

- - Yo... te acompaño a la puerta.- dijo Sirius muy servicial.

Los dos marcharon por el pasillo y al llegar al muro-puerta Sirius indicó a Hermione cómo debía hacer para entrar y salir. Cuando ella ya se estaba marchando él la agarró de un brazo y acercado su boca al oído de ella dijo.

- - Ven cuando quieras... si... me necesitas... o si luego quieres... hablar.- Besó la mejilla de Hermione y se volvió hacia dentro.

El muro se cerró y Hermione suspiró profundamente. ¡Qué Vergüenza! Menudo espectáculo he montado. Se iba recriminando mientras iba camino a su habitación. La cicatriz tiene algunas cosas raras, será mejor que lleve siempre un guante o, si no, llevarla vendada para que no me pase de nuevo. Se cruzó con algunos alumnos que la miraron un tanto extrañados. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de tan metida que iba en sus pensamientos. Las sombras que aparecieron eran un recuerdo... un recuerdo de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Pero... no tenía que haberme puesto así. Aunque tampoco podía controlarme... me asusté. Sí, pero no me tenía que haber abrazado a Sirius delante de Harry, Remus y Ron. Y menos meter la cara entre su pelo Hermione se detuvo un momento, suspiró y volvió a andar. ...ese pelo que me vuelve loca... Se volvió a detener y moviendo la cabeza como intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente continuó andando. Lo de Sirius... ¿será una invitación? Yo creo que sí... bueno... si no me duermo quizás vaya luego... tengo que hablar con él... necesito saber algo de él... quiero tenerle a mi lado como antes... además es muy incómodo estar con el delante de Harry y Ron... ni que ocultáramos algo... Hermione no tenía ni idea pero lo que le había pasado provocó distintas reacciones, pensamientos y sentimientos...

Ron estaba notablemente preocupado por lo que le había ocurrido a Hermione, pero no pudo dejar de sentir un pinchazo en el corazón cuando ella se agarró a Sirius. No estaba celoso de él... no era más que el padrino de Harry... además era demasiado mayor y ¿Qué interés podía tener él en Hermione? Pero luego... después de aquél pinchazo el beso de Hermione en la mejilla le había dejado el estómago en vilo. Ella nunca le había dado un beso... ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Bueno... le dio un beso a todos... estaba muy confuso.

Harry tenía un montón de cosas que preguntar a su padrino, no es que él estuviera celoso de cómo se comportaba Sirius con Hermione... por que a él no le gustaba ella... ¿verdad? Pero ... el problema es que parecía que tenían algún secreto entre los dos... y... esa manera de Sirius de consolar a Hermione acariciándola... No... no le molestaba que ella se comportara así con su padrino sino el hecho de que su padrino se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades con su "amiga". Esa "amiga" que no le gustaba. Y luego... por que ella se fue sola a su habitación... ¿acaso no quería contarle o que le había pasado? Y... ¿por qué Sirius se había puesto tan "servicial con ella? Qué si yo te sirvo el té... que si yo te ojo en brazos... que si yo te acompaño a la puerta... Pero... en qué pensaba... Sirius era un hombre maduro y ya no estaba en edad de tontear con chicas...

Remus simplemente no sabía qué pensar... no sabía que pensar acerca de Sirius y Hermione... estaba claro que él sentía algo especial por la "niña". Quizás era algo en plan paternal... o quizás quería sobreprotegerla para que no le pasara lo mismo que con Harry... no sabía... lo único que sabía era que sintió algo extraño al ver la escena entre ellos dos... ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Sirius volvió a sentarse en el sofá... lo de Hermione le hacía sentirse confundido... Hermione le hacía sentirse... vivo... feliz... persona de nuevo... pero eso no era lo importante. Tenía que pensar en aclarar las cosas... consigo mismo y con ella, si es que había algo que aclarar, mientras había que terminar con la reunión, su ahijado merecía saber lo que pasaba y no podía prestar más atención a Hermione que a Harry.

Remus carraspeó para llamar la atención hacia él. Los otros tres que ocupaban la habitación le miraron.

- - Estamos en esta "reunión" por algo ¿verdad?- sonrió- Hablemos.

Se sentó en el sofá con Sirius, así pareja de amigos frente a pareja de amigos.

- - Sirius... antes de nada... Hermione ya nos contó que estuviste en su casa... por problemas con Voldemort. Pero no sabía que... en tan poco tiempo te había cogido tanta confianza... ¿o es que ocurrió "algo" que ella no nos a querido contar?- preguntó Harry pensando que quizás las sombras le habían hecho algo a Hermione que ella no les había contado.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Sirius.

- - Emmm- Sirius iba a responder con toda la naturalidad del mundo cuando recordó el... "beso"- ¿A qué te refieres?

- - Pues... que si las sombras le hicieron algo más que la cicatriz esa..

- - ¡Oh! Pues... que yo sepa... no. Estaba inconsciente cuando todo eso ocurrió. Las sombras me dejaron fuera de combate mientras atacaron a Hermione.

- - Entonces pudieron hacerle algo... y ¿tú no te enteraste?- dijo Ron con un tono que parecía algo como "enfadado".

- - Ron... yo estaba inconsciente... cuando atacaron me interpuse entre las sombras y ella todo lo que pude... pero... caí inconsciente... sólo recuerdo que Hermione me despertó y... bueno... pues se puso con fiebre, empezó a sangrarle la herida y llamé a sus padres para que hicieran algo.

- - Bueno... chicos, calmaos- intervino Remus- a Hermione no le pasa nada grave... no os preocupéis demasiado por lo que ha pasado, eso... suele pasar... es algo común... cuando su herida termine de cicatrizar todo volverá como antes. 

- - Si... supongo que tienes razón... sólo... ella es nuestra amiga... y nunca la había pasado nada malo... así que... ahora que nos "necesita" no queremos fallarle.- dijo Harry.

- - Para una vez que somos nosotros quienes le "ayudan" a ella... y no al revés...- añadió Ron.

De verdad estaban preocupados por su amiga. Aunque estando en Hogwarts no le podía pasar nada malo... (n/a: si, claro... igual que a Harry en los cuatro libros, ¿no?) Pero esa reunión había sido ideada para hablar de la "nueva misión" de Sirius. 

- - Sirius... ¿qué hay de lo que nos ibas a contar?

- - Bien... bueno era para hablaros de una misión que tengo... que me ha encomendado Dumbledore. De momento estaré por aquí oculto esperando el momento para poder comenzar. No es algo muy... peligroso...

Harry interrumpió a su padrino.

- - ¿Qué es para ti algo no muy peligroso?

Sirius alzó una ceja. Había intentado pasar por esa cuestión sin que se notara. El asunto era muy peligroso. Su vida corría peligro al aceptar esa misión, pero no podía decirle eso a Harry.

- - Bueno... quiero decir que ese asunto es sólo peligroso si me descubren...

- - ¿Vas de espía?- preguntó Ron.

- - No... y sí.- Sirius suspiró- Sí, tengo que espiar, pero no, no me voy a hacer mortífago ni nada de eso.- La última parte la dijo mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

- - ¿A quien vas a espiar?- preguntó Ron de nuevo.

- - Dumbledore me ha pedido que vigile a las sombras que atacaron a Hermione... saber qué seres son... por qué están aliadas con Voldemort... saber por que la persiguen a ella y Harry ha dejado de ser su principal objetivo. Si la quieren... hacer algo o si sólo es un señuelo para que tú- miraba a Harry en aquél momento- vayas detrás, o quizás simplemente ha cambiado de objetivos... no lo sabemos.

- - Pero... si vas en forma de perro... nadie sabrá que eres tú, ¿verdad? Y las "sombras" no podrán descubrirte.

- - Esa es la teoría Harry. Por eso seré yo y no otro el encargado de la misión.

Hubo un momento tenso de silencio. No había pasado la primera semana de clases y ya estaban pasando "cosas". 

- - Creo que deberíamos irnos... es tarde y seguro que Hermione quiere hablar con nosotros.- dijo Ron levantándose del sofá.

Harry y Sirius hicieron lo mismo. Remus se despidió de los dos jóvenes y Sirius les acompañó hasta la salida.

- - Por lo pronto podéis venir aquí cuando queráis, siempre y cuando no levantéis sospechas. La contraseña por ahora es: anul ont orp. Tenéis que tocar aquí para que se abra la... emm... ¿puerta?- dijo alzando una ceja.

Eso arrancó dos sonrisas a los pequeños Gryffindor.

- - Nos vemos, Sirius.- se despidieron.

Y se alejaron por el pasillo hacia la sala común.

AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO... LO CAMBIÉ ^_^

DEJADME REVIEWS Y TRANQUIL@S QUE EL CAPITULO 15 NO SE TARDARÁ NADA EN LLEGAR.

BESOS

PIRRA


	15. Dime con quien duermes y te diré

**DISCLAIMER: NO ME DEMANDES LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS.**

**CAPITULO 15:**

**DIME CON QUIEN DUERMES Y TE DIRÉ...**

Harry y Ron caminaron por los pasillos hacia la sala común en silencio. Ron tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Estoy preocupado por Hermione.- Acabó diciendo.

Harry se paró en seco y miró a Ron a los ojos. Los dos amigos se quedaron quietos mirándose un largo rato hasta que al final Harry contestó.

- Yo también, Ron... no quiero que le pase nada.

- Es que...- Ron volvió a caminar.- Siempre... bueno... no sé explicarme.

Ron suspiró. Se veía impotente _(nota de la autora: impotente en el buen sentido... no me gusta usar esa palabra con los tíos pero es este caso es lo que mejor pega)_. Sentía que no era nadie para ayudar a Hermione, que era un inútil. Siempre era Harry el que se enfrentaba a... "los malos" él era el que estaba en peligro y él sabía cuidarse. Pero Hermione no...

- Inténtalo... quizás estés como yo.- dijo Harry.

Ron volvió a pararse. Harry hizo lo mismo y quedaron frente a frente. Los dos eran amigos desde mucho tiempo y tenían confianza ciega el uno en el otro... pero eso de hablar de sentimientos... y lo de hablar de Hermione como una "chica" aún era demasiado nuevo para ellos.

- Me siento... inútil. Siempre... eres tú el que se enfrenta a estas cosas y Hermione es la que mantiene la cabeza fría y sabe lo que tienes que hacer.

- Y tú también ayudas Ron. No eres inútil.

- Vamos Harry, solo hice algo útil en primero cuando lo del ajedrez mágico...

- Y en segundo estoy seguro de que me hubieras acompañado hasta el final si no hubiera habido derrumbamiento... y si en tercero no hubieras quedado inconsciente también me habrías ayudado a salvar a Sirius y en cuarto... bueno... Hermione y tú hicisteis cuanto estuvo en vuestras manos.

Ron abrió la boca para hablar pero entonces escuchó un ruido como de una capa rozar con el suelo.

- Mejor hablemos de esto en la habitación, aquí puede oírnos alguien.

Acto seguido los dos amigos reemprendieron su marcha hacia la sala común en silencio.

Alguien sonrió en la esquina de ese corredor y murmuró algo tan bajo que ni siquiera él pudo escucharse.

- Demasiado tarde... ya os escuché.

**::___::___::___::___::___::**

Sirius se sentó en el sofá pesadamente seguido por la mirada " inquisidora"de Remus. Suspiró y pasándose la mano por el pelo para apartar algunos mechones que le impedían la vista.

- ¿Qué haré Remus?- preguntó a su amigo buscando una respuesta en aquellos ojos dorados.

- ¿Con respecto a qué?- inquirió este.

Sirius alzó una ceja confuso. 

- ¿Qué?

Remus hizo una mueca como diciendo que la respuesta era obvia.

- Pregunto que qué vas a hacer con respecto a qué cosa.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos como dándose cuenta de algo. 

- Pues...- Sirius se trabó. Realmente había hecho esa pregunta pensando en Hermione pero no podía decirle a su amigo eso.- estoy preocupado por Hermione, sólo eso.

Remus sonrió. Se sentó al lado de Sirius en el sofá, con una pierna doblada, mirándole. Sirius también se giró para quedar cara a cara. Sirius volvió a alzar una ceja ante la sonrisa de su amigo. Remus solamente tomó aire para empezar a hablar.

- Somos amigos... creo que deberías decirme la verdad de lo que piensas en vez de esperar a que me entere por mis propios medios... tú ya sabes que siempre me acabo enterando.

Los dos hombres se miraron por unos instantes a los ojos. Remus intentaba sonsacarle "algo" a Sirius... "algo" que estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Hermione... aunque la verdad si era lo que él estaba pensando... si Sirius sentía "algo" por Hermione entonces prefería no saberlo... no de sus labios por lo menos.

Sirius quería decírselo a Remus... ellos dos siempre habían hablado de chicas sin ningún tabú... además ya Dumbledore lo sabía y necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien.

- Bueno... después de pasar un tiempo en casa de Hermione cuidándola, pues... no sé... siento... algo especial por ella, creo.

Remus notó como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Acababa de oír aquello que había deseado no escuchar.

- ¿Sólo lo crees?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

Sirius suspiró y tomó aire para contestar a su amigo.

- Ella... es sólo una... niña. Lo que yo "sienta" con respecto a ella no tiene que ser lo mismo que ella siente por mi. Y realmente no sé que me ocurre con ella. A veces creo que es sólo cariño... y otras veces...

Sirius se cayó, no pensó que fuera necesario terminar la frase para que su amigo le entendiera. Remus tomó toda la entereza de la que disponía y le contestó.

- Te tiene... ¿confundido?

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y contestó:

- Me siento confuso cada vez que ella está cerca de mí, Remus. Y cuando está lejos también. No sé como voy a hacer en mi misión tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Es como si... la necesitara...

- Eso, amigo mío... algunos lo llaman amor. ¿Te parece bien que nos acostemos?

Los dos se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la habitación. La había transformado. Sirius no podía dormir solo por que las pesadillas le atormentaban, y no podían dormir los dos juntos en una cama por que les quedaba muy pequeña,. Después de un par de hechizos y unas cuantas risas y bromas habían hecho una cama grande en la que dormían los dos juntos _(n/a: pero no revueltos, ¿eh?)._ Se pusieron el pijama y se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, entablando otra conversación. Pero ya no hablaban de una misión, ni de Hermione, ni nada de eso... ahora estaban haciendo cuentas sobre los días que quedaban hasta la próxima luna llena.

**::___::___::___::___::___::**

Harry y Ron encontraron a Hermione leyendo un libro en la sala común. Parecía tan sumamente entretenida en ello que ni se dio cuenta de que estaban allí hasta que Ron puso una mano encima de la parte que Hermione estaba leyendo. Hermione miró a quien quiera que fuera el que la estaba molestando y al ver a Ron se sorprendió:

- ¿Ya estáis aquí?

Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y Harry en un sillón en frente de ellos. La verdad es que ella es muy guapa... y... pensó Harry mirando las piernas de Hermione. Pero la conversación que habían comenzado sus dos amigos le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué lees?- preguntó Ron.

- La batalla- contestó ella mientras marcaba con un trozo de pergamino la página en que iba.

- No me suena ese libro... ¿Quién es el autor?- dijo Ron... quizás haciéndose el intelectual delante de Hermione.

- Es de una autora, se llama Paulika, y no me extraña que no te suene, por que realmente no es un libro, esto lo ha escrito una amiga de tu hermana... ¿No sabes quien te digo? Paulika, de Gryffindor, de cuarto año... la chica alta y guapa que va siempre con tu hermana...

Ron se puso a pensar y al final dijo:

- ¿La chica de ojos marrones... que lleva el pelo recogido?

Hermione sonrió.

- Sí, justo esa.

- ¿Y ella escribe? No lo sabía. ¿De que va eso que escribe? ¿Está bien?

Hermione dejó el libro a un lado, Paulika escribía en un libro con las hojas en blanco, algún día explicaré esto con más detenimiento).

- Sí, yo no lo sabía pero al leer esto me he dado cuenta de que escribe muy bien... (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=933014 es cierto ^_^) deberías leerlo si ella te deja, es mejor leerlo a que te lo cuenten.

- Si, quizás... tú estás mejor por lo que veo ¿no?.- dijo Ron

Hermione miró a Ron a los ojos, hasta el momento había tenido la vista en el libro o en sus manos, que tenía entrelazadas en el regazo.

- Sí, mucho mejor, sólo fue un momento, para cuando llegué aquí estaba mucho mejor. No os preocupéis por mí.

Harry miró a Hermione. ¿Que no nos preocupemos por ti? pensó ¿Cómo no nos vamos a preocupar por ti?

- Bueno, Hermione, si necesitas cualquier cosa... o, no sé, si te encuentras mal en algún momento vienes a nuestra habitación y nos dices, ¿Vale?- intervino Harry por vez primera en la conversación.

Hermione se giró hacia él como si no le hubiera visto. Parpadeó varias veces y contestó:

- Pero eso va contra las normas.

Harry y Ron sonrieron. Por fin Hermione hacía algo típico de ella. Eso era que estaba mejor. 

Entonces Harry le dirigió una significativa mirada a Ron que venía a decir "tenemos una conversación pendiente". Ron abrió la boca y bostezó. Era tarde y sólo quedaban ellos en la sala común. Levantándose dijo:

- Bueno, si estás bien, nosotros nos vamos a la habitación, que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Buenas noches.

Harry se levantó también y fue detrás de Ron.

- ¿Una conversación pendiente?- preguntó Hermione intrigada- ¿De qué?

- Es algo de chicos, tú no lo entenderías.- dijo Ron sacándole la lengua.

Hermione alzó una ceja divertida por el gesto infantil de Ron. Sonrió y mientras volvía a abrir "La Batalla" por la página que lo había dejado contestó:

- Entonces prefiero no enterarme de lo que decís, antes de pasarme dos horas hablando de Cho Chang y Fleur Delacour prefiero tener clase doble de pociones con los Slytherin.- y le sacó la lengua a Ron.

Los chicos subieron a su cuarto riéndose por la comparación de Hermione dejándola sola en la sala común.

Cuando ella oyó el golpe de la puerta de las habitaciones de los chicos al cerrarse dejó el libro de nuevo a un lado y se levantó. Había decidido ir a ver a Sirius, tenían que hablar, ella no podía seguir haciendo como que no sentía nada por él.

Se ajustó la capa, por los pasillos solía hacer frío a esas horas, y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda. Fue una tremenda suerte no encontrarse con nadie de camino a ver a Sirius. No le había dicho nada a los chicos de su visita por que quería hablar a solas con Sirius y estaba segura de que ellos la mirarían raro si se lo hubiera dicho. Aunque, pensó, sería mucho más fácil y seguro hacer el camino con la capa invisible de Harry. 

Llegó al muro y tocando uno de los ladrillos murmuró:

- Anul otn orp.

El muro dejó un espacio a Hermione para que pasara dentro y según terminó de pasar volvió a cerrarse dejando la pared como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Hermione anduvo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salita en la que habían estado hablando. La chimenea seguía encendida y el calor de la sala se metió en su cuerpo. Ella se desató la capa y la dejó en el respaldo del sofá. 

Remus y Sirius se habrían ido a dormir. Siguiendo el esquema de la torre de Gryffindor se dirigió a lo que "debían ser" las habitaciones de los chicos. Se encontró con una puerta de madera cerrada que tenía un letrero:

**"DoRMiToRio" **

Tocó unos golpes en ella, para que, si estaban despiertos abrieran... o simplemente por educación, no le parecía bien entrar así por que sí. Nadie respondió. Puso su mano en el picaporte y lo giró lentamente. De repente su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza de lo normal. Se paró y llevándose la mano libre al corazón suspiró. Tranquila, ya le has visto antes en pijama, no es nada nuevo. Pero aún así se quedó congelada unos segundos más, recordando aquella vez que durmieron juntos, aquella primera vez que pudo sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Volvió a tocar en la puerta, esta vez más fuerte.

Sirius abrió un ojo y se movió, aunque aún seguía medio dormido así que se giró quedando boca abajo con una mano apoyada en el pecho de Remus. Éste al sentir contacto también abrió un ojo. Las noches antes de la luna llena le costaba dormir. 

La puerta de madera se abrió y Hermione se asomó para llamar a Sirius... pero lo que vio la dejó aún mas helada que si hubiera recibido el "petrificus totalus". 

Remus vio la escena y se incorporó en la cama de un salto, haciendo que Sirius se despertara.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Remsy?

Levantó la cabeza para ver a un Remus algo sonrojado que miraba la puerta un tanto extrañado. Se giró hacia donde estaba mirando su amigo. Estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama al ver a Hermione en la puerta. Esta, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par un la boca semi abierta.

- Yo... lo siento si interrumpí... "algo"

La escena era muy incómoda. Hermione cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Dios mío, dios mío... **SIRIUS ES... GAY** bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común o el salón o lo que fuera... y empezó a dar vueltas. No puede ser... no puede ser... ¿Cómo va a ser gay? No es que tenga nada en contra de ello... pero **NO PUEDE SER GAY Se pudo una mano en la frente para tranquilizarse. Tranquila, a ver... que esté tumbado en una cama... con una postura un tanto cariñosa con su mejor amigo de la infancia y que le llame Remsy... ¡Ah! No puede ser... no puede ser... ¿Cómo va a ser **SIRIUS** gay? Por favor, estamos hablando de Sirius... si fuera Peter todavía podría creérmelo pero... Sirius es demasiado sexy para ser gay.**

Sirius se levantó de un salto de la cama.

- Remus... es... es.. es.. 

Se quedó señalando la puerta.

- Sí, es Hermione, y deberías decirle algo o malinterpretará lo que ha visto.

- Tienes razón.

Sirius cogió sus zapatillas de debajo de la cama y salió por la puerta de la habitación sin decir nada a su compañero de... cama (jeje, suena mal, ¿a que si? ^_^). Remus suspiró y dejando vagar la mirada por la habitación se encontró con algo.

- Se ha dejado la camisa del pijama. A Hermione le va a dar algo cuando le vea.

Volvió a suspirar y lentamente se levantó de la cama.

Sirius bajó el último escalón y miró a Hermione, estaba saldo vueltas alrededor de un sofá. Seguramente estaba confundida. ¿No pensará que Remus y yo somos...? pensó Sirius ¿... pareja? No... ella es una chica lista, comprenderá lo que ha pasado. Y avanzando más lentamente se acercó a ella.

Hermione no podía pensar... aquello era demasiado estúpido como para... De repente se quedó quieta. ¿Pero qué?...

Sirius avanzaba hacia ella lentamente. Qué guapo está con el pelo alborotado pensó. Pero sus ojos siguieron bajando para encontrarse con el torso de Sirius totalmente desnudo. Tiene los músculos marcados... no mucho, normal, no va al gimnasio, pero está muy... muy bueno No pudo evitar que algo de rubor apareciera en sus mejillas por culpa de esos pensamientos. Sirius llevaba solo un pantalón de pijama, azul claro, atado con un cordón a la cadera. Lo había puesto holgado y el pantalón se le resbalaba un poco mostrando un más de lo que debería. (no chicas, eso no). Tenía unos brazos fuertes y por primera vez se fijó en sus manos, unas manos grandes. Unas manos que Sirius puso en sus hombros para hacerla quedarse quieta. Hermione alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius. 

- Hermione eso... no es lo que parece.- Con las manos aún apoyadas en los hombros de ella la dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentaron frente a frente. Sirius cogió aire y fijando de nuevo sus ojos en los de Hermione comenzó a explicarse.- ¿Recuerdas que en tu casa dormíamos... eh... juntos? Pues entonces yo no tenía pesadillas _|||Claro que no, lo que tenía eran maravillosos sueños *_* pensó ||| _y... bueno resulta que... Remus dice que... estar en Azkaban un tiempo produce... tener pesadillas como las que yo tengo y que la única manera de que no las tenga es dormir con alguien. Por eso no tenía pesadillas... contigo.- al terminar de hablar quitó las manos de los hombros de Hermione. Y se pasó una mano por el pelo apartándose los mechones de pelo que le caían en los ojos. 

Hermione asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Aquello tenía lógica. Además, los ojos de Sirius la tenían como hipnotizada. 

- ¡Oh! Entiendo... si... yo no había pensado... nada.

Ninguno de los dos parpadeaba. Solo se miraban fijamente. Sirius movió una mano hacia la cara de Hermione y apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara.

- Gra-gracias- medio tartamudeó ella.

De repente y sin saber por que empezaron a acercarse el uno al otro. Sin perder el contacto de miradas. Unos pocos centímetros separaban sus labios. Se acercaban muy lentamente, como si quisieran que ese momento fuera eterno. Ya casi rozaban los labios del uno con los del otro cuando...

- Ejem- un carraspeo les sacó de aquella especie de burbuja en la que se encontraban, era Remus- ahora parece que soy yo el que interrumpe... "algo". Buenas noches.

Dejó la camisa del pijama de Sirius junto con un par de mantas en el respaldo del sofá y se volvió al dormitorio.

Por unos segundos todo quedó en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Entonces Hermione alargó la mano y le pasó la camisa a Sirius.

- Póntelo o sino te enfriarás. 

Éste reaccionó de repente y se puso la camisa sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, lo cual fue un problema por que no daba bien al encajar los botones con los agujeros. Hermione sonrió. Sirius era... era un hombre, un hombre, no viejo, pero si mayor... y en esos momentos parecía... parecía ... Ron, por ejemplo. Alargó sus manos y acercó su cuerpo al de él para abrocharle bien los botones (aunque realmente lo que ella quería era desabrochárselos ^_^). Sirius se dejó hacer. Cuando Hermione abrochó el último de los botones alzó la mirada y de nuevo se encontró con sus ojos. Parecía que aquella noche estuvieran hechizados, no podían parar de mirarse. Sirius rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí. 

- No me voy a enfriar.- dijo- pero gracias por preocuparte por mi.

Y la besó en la frente. Hermione sintió un escalofrío que recorría toda su columna vertebral al sentir el contacto de los labios de Sirius rozar contra su piel. 

- Te... te lo debo, tú te has preocupado por mí... antes.- respondió.

Puso las palmas de las manos en el pecho de Sirius, notaba como se hinchaba y deshinchaba al respirar y sentía los latidos de su corazón.

- Yo he venido por que... yo... te... bueno yo...- empezó a decir Hermione.

- ¿Me echabas de menos? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Yo... sí.

- Yo también.- Miró las mantas y dijo- Creo que Remus quiere dormir solo hoy, ¿te importa... quedarte conmigo?... para que no tenga pesadillas... ya sabes...

Hermione sonrió y asintió. Se tumbaron los dos muy juntos en el sofá, tapados por las mantas.


	16. Clases esperadas

**DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A TODOS LOS QUE LEÉIS ESTE FIC, OS QUIERO MUCHO, OS ADORO!!**

**DISCLAIMER:NO ME DEMANDES LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS.**

**CAPITULO 17:**

**CLASES ESPERADAS**

El sol comenzaba a aparecer detrás de la línea del horizonte, algunas lechuzas volaban hacia el castillo después de haber pasado toda la noche cazando o, tal vez, entregando cosas.

Remus abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo. Desgraciadamente debido a su "condición" tendía a despertarse con cualquier ruido o también cuando la luna desaparecía del cielo y no le tenía bajo su influjo, casi como si se despidiera de él hasta la noche siguiente. Movió las manos palpando a su alrededor, buscando el cuerpo de Sirius, pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de que aquella noche no había dormido allí si no que se había quedado "hablando" con Hermione.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso las zapatillas para bajar al "salón" a avisar a Hermione de que tenía que ir a su habitación por que si no Harry y Ron iba a comenzar a preocuparse mucho por su ausencia., además de que se metería en serios problemas si alguien se enterase de dónde había estado durmiendo aquella noche..

_Aquello le recordó al día en que Sirius creyó que estaba enamorado de la peor enemiga de Lily, se habían quedado los dos dormidos en la sala común donde, como dijo Sirius horas después muy colorado "Sólo estuvimos hablando...", y él se había despertado antes de la hora para que los dos volvieran a sus respectivas habitaciones y nadie se enterara._

_Lo que no sirvió para nada ya que resultó que Sirius no estaba realmente enamorado y aquella chica estuvo contando a sus amigas todo lo que pasó aquella noche, y algo más que se sacó de la manga..._

Cogió la bata que estaba colgada en la esquina de la puerta del armario pues a esas horas hacía bastante frío... la verdad es que no le apetecía bajar a despertarles pero... claro, lo tenía que hacer él por que, conociendo como conocía a Sirius lo más seguro era que se quedara dormido y no avisara a tiempo a la pobre Hermione.

Bajó silenciosamente los escalones y se encontró con una... ¿entrañable? Escena.

Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá, despierto, su pelo revuelto le caía ligeramente desordenado (lo que le hacía verse muy sexy ^_^) con la cabeza de Hermione en su regazo, la miraba tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el pelo con mucho cuidado, como temiendo despertarla.

Remus se acercó a Sirius deteniéndose en frente de su amigo.

- Deberías despertarla, ¿No crees?- dijo susurrando.

- Lo sé- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa- pero se ve tan...- hizo una pausa muy elocuente- no me he atrevido a despertarla, Moony.

Remus observó a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que hacía muchos años no veía.

- Anoche vosotros...- comenzó a preguntar, pero no terminó por que le pareció demasiado obvia la respuesta y además Sirius le cortó.

- ¡No! Por favor Remus, ¿Cómo voy a...?- se sonrojó- Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

- Bien... bueno... tienes que despertarla, no estuvo bien que durmiera aquí, lo sabes.

- Sí.- fue la única contestación.

Sirius movió una mano hacia la cara de Hermione y le acarició la mejilla suavemente para despertarla.

- Hermione, despierta.- dijo, suavemente con sus labios cerca del oído de ella.

Al notar el contacto de su aliento en el cuello le dio un escalofrío (¿¿a quien no?? =)~~~) y abrió los ojos lentamente, para toparse con una magnífica visión de Sirius sonriéndole. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces más por si aquello no era otra cosa que sus típicas ilusiones que se repetían desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, pero se cercioró de que aquello era real cuando Sirius la ayudó a incorporarse en el sofá y vio a Remus observándola curioso. (¿Qué estará observando Remus ¬¬ ?)

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó de repente dándose cuenta de la situación.

- Tranquila, son las mmm...- Remus miró su reloj- seis. Tienes tiempo de ir a tu habitación y descansar un poco

- ¡Oh! Gracias por despertarme... si se llegan a enterar de que me quedé aquí... dormida.

- Claro – corroboró Sirius- vete a Gryffindor y descansa un poco Hermione, me parece que hoy tienes algunas clases importantes, y deberías estar...

- Si, si, si- cortó Hermione- me voy ya... 

Hermione se levantó y Sirius hizo lo mismo para acompañarla a la salida. Una vez allí ella se giró para despedirse y él la sorprendió con un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios. Hermione sintió que su respiración se cortaba durante unos segundos y sus rodillas le temblaban al notar los labios de Sirius tan peligrosamente cerca de los suyos. El corazón se le aceleró de repente y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que aquello no fuera una despedida. La "puerta" se abrió y Hermione salió muy confusa hacia su sala común.

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

A la hora del desayuno, Harry, Ron y Hermione comentaban las clases que tenían ese día, algunas muy interesantes y otras no tanto...

- ¿Por qué he elegido Adivinación? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?- decía Ron una y otra vez mientras miraba el horario.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de la desaparición nocturna de Hermione.

- Ya te dije que cogieras Estudios Muggles, te habría ido bien, Ron.- contestó Hermione.

- Sí, y además ahora no tendría que darlo obligatoriamente. Dumbledore es un...- pero nadie se llegó a enterar de lo que Ron pensaba de Dumbledore en aquellos momentos por que una mirada de Harry le silenció.

- Si nos ha puesto esa asignatura será por algo, Ron.- dijo con aire enfadado.

Ron ya iba a decir algo cuando Hermione le interrumpió (pobrecito Ronnie, no me le dejan hablar T_T) 

- Bueno chicos, no peleéis por eso. Vosotros no tenéis problemas por cursar una asignatura más... 

- Es verdad, Hermione, ¿Cómo vas a hacer?- exclamó Ron. 

- Bueno... ahora voy a hablar con la profesora Vector para faltar a su clase e ir a la primera de Estudios Muggles a ver que hago...

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió corriendo hacia una profesora que estaba saliendo del comedor. La profesora al verla se paró y la espero.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Granger?- preguntó amablemente la profesora.

- Sí, profesora yo me preguntaba si podía no asistir a... su clase de hoy... por que a la vez es Estudios Muggles... y yo... querría...

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, bien, puede hoy faltar a mi clase pero pida a otro alumno los apuntes, y traiga los deberes hechos para el próximo día, ¿entendido?

Hermione asintió y observó como se alejaba su profesora preferida.

"¿Se habrá... enfadado por que quiera asistir a otras clases?" Se preguntaba Hermione mientras volvía junto a los chicos pues a primera hora tenían Transformaciones.

De camino al aula de McGonagall se encontraron con Ginny que venía riéndose animadamente con su amiga Paulika. 

- ¡Hola Ginny!- saludó Ron a su hermana.

- Hola- contestó ella- Hoy tenemos a primera hora Defensa con Dumbledore, seguro que es interesante.

- Nosotros tenemos esa clase em...- Hermione miró su horario- justo después de Estudios Muggles. Estoy ansiosa por ver cómo es Dumbledore dando clases.

- Bueno, ya te contaré entonces, nos vamos, que llegamos tarde.- Respondió Paulika.

Las primeras clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, Hermione ganó 20 puntos para Gryffindor y de nuevo ella era la que más sabía sobre cualquier cosa. Después del recreo llegó...

La clase de Estudios Muggles era como cualquier otra. Simplemente en las estanterías en vez de haber plumas, pergaminos, ingredientes para pociones, alfileres o "ese tipo de cosas normales" podías encontrarte un walkman, el mando del televisor... ¡un televisor! 

Algunos como Ron estaban totalmente anonadados frente aquellos cachivaches, otros como Harry miraban todo con cierta nostalgia y algunos, como Malfoy los miraban con tal desprecio que era posible leerlo en su mirada. Hermione ya había estado en ese aula dando clases (en tercero) así que se sentó en la primera fila a esperar a que llegara el profesor.

Harry se sentó a un lado de Hermione y Ron al otro, como en el desayuno, y al igual que en las demás clases. Ella se dio cuenta en aquel momento.

- Emmm... ¿nos sentamos así por que nos apetece o tenéis un acuerdo del que yo no me he enterado para sentaros igual SIEMPRE?- preguntó Hermione echándole una mirada inquisidora a Ron.

- Pues... – empezó a decir Ron.

- Nosotros...- continuó Harry.

Hermione alzó una ceja esperando respuesta.

- ¿Y bien...?- inquirió.

- Es por si pasa algo. Queremos estar cerca de ti.- terminó Ron medio sonrojándose al decir esto.

- Claro- añadió Harry.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, no os preocupéis por mí... ahora estamos en Hogwarts y es un sitio seguro.

A la vez que terminaba de decir aquello recordó los cursos anteriores... Voldemort había "poseído" a un profesor que casi mata a Harry, una serpiente "peligrosa" había estado a punto de matar a varios alumnos, entre ellos ella misma, luego un "malvado asesino" había conseguido entrar en el castillo, los dementores de Azkaban habían estado a punto de dejar a Harry sin alma, y mas tarde un mortífago había dispuesto todo para que Harry fuera lejos del colegio donde Voldemort había revivido matando a Cedric Diggory... Hermione decidió que la seguridad de Hogwarts era un tanto insegura. (Paradoja xDD)

Un hombre alto, con el pelo castaño claro y vestido con una túnica azul oscura entró al aula. Era el profesor. Miró a los alumnos que se habían acomodado en los pupitres y sonrió.

- Veo que ya habéis llegado... ¿Estáis todos o tengo que pasar lista?- preguntó.

- Creo que estamos todos, profesor.- contestó Hermione echando una ojeada a la gente sentada en la clase. Tanto tiempo dando clases con las mismas personas y casi todos se conocían, aunque algunos no se llevaran muy bien. Parvati miró a Hermione con algo de rencor, ella había actuado como si fuera la prefecta. (muérete de envidia Parvati ¬¬).

- Bueno, para los que no me conocéis os diré que soy el profesor de Estudios Muggles, Pulcram Génos. (Venga ahora todos a averiguar sobre el nombre :p) El profesor Dumbledore pensó dar a esta asignatura la importancia que se merece y hacerla obligatoria a partir de tercero para todos los alumnos, no obstante, ya sé que algunos de vosotros tenéis problemas de horario, así que a partir de la semana que viene os daremos unos nuevos horarios ya que estas clases se impartirán por la tarde para que todos podáis asistir -esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa- aunque habrá algún alumno que pueda no asistir, la mayoría de los alumnos Muggles, la lista de sus nombres está en esa pared –apuntó con la mano a la pared de la puerta- cuando termine la clase podéis mirar la lista y decidir si venir a clases o no. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Hermione levantó la mano.

- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

- Me preguntaba si nos tendremos que examinar de esta asignatura para los OWL'S (los TIMOS).

- Pues... los que decidan asistir a estas clases tendrás que hacer los exámenes, por supuesto. ¿Algo más?

Nadie levantó la mano esta vez. Así que el profesor decidió continuar con la clase. 

- Bien, empezaremos por conocernos mejor ¿Qué os parece?- no esperó respuesta por que siguió hablando- A ver... levantad la mano todos aquellos de vosotros que no hayáis usado nunca objetos Muggles -algunos Slytherins levantaron la mano- Mmm- el profesor se llevó una mano a la barbilla y prosiguió- levantad la mano los que no sepáis qué es la electricidad- cinco manos se alzaron en la clase- Bueno... me parece que tendremos que hacer un ... repaso a las cosas elementales.

Después de aquella clase Ron salió preguntando a Hermione y a Harry muchas cosas, podían oírse palabras como: ¿empufe? ¡enchufe! ¡Ah! ¿Con electricidad? ¡Oh!

Al parecer Ron era tan entusiasta con los objetos Muggles como su padre.

En la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras encontraron a un Dumbledore sonriente sentado en la mesa del profesor. Él al verlos inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y ellos tres le imitaron, saludándole a su vez.

En un par de minutos la clase se llenó de alumnos todos esperando a que el director empezara la clase. Dumbledore habló cuando todos se hubieron sentado.

- Hola a todos, este año, por varios problemas, la persona que se encargará de impartir estas clases no ha podido venir a principios de curso, pero, en su lugar, como suplente estaré yo hasta que venga.- Echó un vistazo a los jóvenes que tenía delante y al no ver ningún gesto por su parte continuó.- Sacad los libros y abridlos por la página 69 (me gusta esa página xDD).

Los alumnos se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos... esperaban una clase más tipo Lupin, o Moody... algo práctico, tal vez, pero no una clase basada en libros.

- Aquí tenéis el tema 7, sé que no es normal empezar por un tema que está a la mitad del libro, pero este año lo haremos así. Veamos... ¿alguno de vosotros sabe que es el diplous?- preguntó.

Ron levantó la mano. 

- ¿Sí?- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Ron.

- El diplous es... una técnica, creo, que consiste en mandar hechizos a... varias personas a la vez.

- Muy bien, 5 puntos parta Gryffindor. Esta técnica se suele utilizar en duelos de magos desiguales. Por ejemplo, si alguno de vosotros se viera atacado por dos personas, no podría primero defenderse de uno y luego del otro, de esta manera se puede enviar el mismo hechizo hacia dos puntos diferentes o, con mucha practica, mandar dos hechizos diferentes a la misma persona. 

Después de esto, se levantó y se puso en medio de la clase. 

- Con mucha, muchísima, práctica se puede dominar esta técnica y utilizarla con más de dos personas, veamos, los que estáis en las esquinas, Draco, Justin, Dean y tú mismo, Ron levantaos y poneos en posición de ataque- los chicos hicieron lo que el profesor les había indicado- yo utilizaré esta técnica sobre uno de vosotros para desarmarlos a los cuatro. 

Dumbledore se giró hacia Ron y dijo:

- ¡Diplous expelliarmus!

Acto seguido las varitas de los cuatro salieron disparadas de sus manos y cayeron cerca de Dumbledore. 

Todos se quedaron impresionados, aquello era realmente de gran utilidad. 

Esa clase pasó realmente deprisa entre explicaciones y demostraciones por parte de Dumbledore. 

**Reviews:**

**Liza**: esta vez me he tardado más de lo que pensaba -.-' lo siento pero el ordenador se me estropeó...

**Alexia Black**: ¡Hola! Espero que te recuperes bien de la gastritis, aquí tienes el siguiente capi así que no te quejes.

**Alpha**: creí que el capítulo no iba a gustar pero parece que es todo lo contrario... metí el último así romántico, por que pasará algo de tiempo sin que haya cositas de esas así que... ^^ y.. si... **MI SIRIUS** es muy sexy... tengo algún dibujo de estas escenas del fic... quizás si encuentro manera las ponga en internet ^^

**Gwen de Merilon**: Gracias por haberte leído el fic, y más gracias por dejarme review y aún más gracias por decirme que te gusta ^^ Y... me falta un gracias ^^ jeje... gracias por darme una pedazo de idea y ... te prometo que TU Remus no quedará solito.

**Margarita**: hola!! Tu opinión se tiene en cuenta ^_^

**Lalwen de Black**: a ver cuando te das cuenta que **SIRIUS ES MIO** :P jeje... la pregunta de la pareja es para ver si a los que leen esto (os quiero) les gustaría que pusiera algo de alguna pareja en especial o si lo sigo así como va.

**Maika Yugi**: jajaja no es justo que no ponga a Hermi con Draco sólo por que es tuyo... ya he puesto a **MI** Sirius con ella... y no es tan malo :P

**Kmila**: gracias ^^ quizás en poco tiempo suba otro fic que tengo escrito también de Sirius/ Hermione pero mucho más romántico y sin sombras ni Voldy's 

**Nury_Weasley**: mi nuri wapa!!!!! En fin… ^^ a la próxima no te diré nada ... jeje así no sabes si va a haber beso o no :P no creo que haga Snape / Remus en este fic... sorry -.- pero eso ya sería demasiado para mi. Puedo aguantar a MI Sirius bebiendo los vientos por Hermi... pero además de eso un Remus gay con... ESE (lo siento por las fans de Severus) no no no, lo siento, pero no... quizás dedique un fic solo a esos dos... quien sabe...

**CurlsofGold**: mmm si se llevan unos cuantos años pero... piénsalo.. que chica no se enamoraría de **MI SIRIUS** con lo bueno, sexy, guapo, sexy, listo, sexy, encantador, sexy y... ¿he dicho sexy? que es...

**Pali**: gracias por haberte leído el fic entero y por dejarme tus comentarios ^^ espero que lo que continúes de fic a partir de ahora te siga gustando.

**Marianne** **Potter**: gracias :D ese beso... es que aún no estoy segura de algunas cosas del fic, por eso lo interrumpí con ayuda de Remus... x eso y por que estaba un poco celosa... si... -.- **[POR CIERTO TE DEJÉ UNA NOTA ESPECIAL AL FINAL DE LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS] **

**Wing**: gracias por dejarme review, me hace mucha ilusión ^^ si meto algo de Hermione y Draco... no voy a ponerle sentimental... lo siento por sus fans... pero Draco es como es y no le voy a sacar de su personalidad para flirtear con Hermione...

**Kiki**: me temo que no meteré slash de ese tipo en este fic, lo siento, pero estoy "trabajando" en un Harry Draco... ^^ y tranquila... que Sirius aparecerá más veces provisto de... poca ropa ^^ me encanta =)~~~~~~ (PiRRa babea...)

**Ginny**: hola!!! Gracias... pensé que no iba a gustar ese romantiqueo... pero me equivoqué ^^

**Maremoto**: mi amor, mi zorrilla, mi vida jeje... (bueno... mi 2º todo eso... 1º va Sirius :P) si que he visto tus dibujos, y encima te he dejado un par de mensajes en el libro de visitas... te quejarás... Remus se llama Remus... y la gente llama a las personas por su nombre... a mí también me gusta más Lupin, pero... joer... que putada que te llamen siempre por el apellido... ¿no? Caí en el típico beso interrumpido... pero es que creo que voy a hacer un cambio de trama (¿recuerdas lo que te conté en tu casa del este fic?) por que me veo incapaz de cumplir las expectativas... bueno, ya lo hablaremos, necesito tu opinión a cerca de esto. ^^

**Kalisto**: jeje... ok Remus no quedará solo... me encargaré personalmente de ello.

**Irving Paul Vargas Cruz**: gracias por dejar tu granito de arena para que llegara a los 200 reviews cuando yo sé que estás tan ocupado con tu tesis. Espero que pronto tengas más tiempo libre y leas este fic completo... este y los demás... como el de Mar... que también le tienes algo abandonado :P Besitos te quiero mucho ^^ a ver cuando nos hablamos.

**er-chiko**: espero que no te enfadaras por lo que te dije, gracias, te quiero mucho

**Sabrina Tolkien**: pues... se me pasó por la cabeza... no lo creas ^^ jeje... como voy a decir que **MI SIRIUS** es gay?? Pero si YO MISMA he comprobado lo contrario :P

**Chey-chan**: gracias a ti por darme apoyo y molestarte en dejar review ^^

**Hermione-Potter**: tomo tu opinión en cuenta, gracias y... ¡sigue leyendo!

**Val Granger**: gracias por tu review. Si tienes messenger podías agregarme y hablamos un día o mándame un mail: pirra_potter@hotmail.com ¿oki?

**Camila**: gracias.

**Catalina**: sé que este último capitulo ha sido un tanto... mmm... no sé (no sé explicarme) pero tenía esa escena en la cabeza y no podía seguir escribiendo si no ponía eso, así que aunque quedó bastante mal, espero que lo que continúe de fic esté a las altura de tus expectativas. 

**Therese-Tulipe**: Gracias, hay pocas personas a las que les guste la pareja (o por lo menos había pocas hasta que se han empezado a escribir fic de ellos ^^)

**Paige-os mágicos**: ^^ pícate jajaja gracias por molestarte en leer mi fic, no sabes la ilusión que me hace.

**Akane black**: gracias, me enorgullece que te guste lo que escribo si eres tan critica como dices ^^ y los capítulos... bueno, a veces son largos y a veces cortos, pero me da la impresión de que los largos aburren... por eso no los hago así.

**Mariel**: gracias :D el fic de Duelo por Hermione lo borré por que me pareció que no era un fic suficientemente bueno, pero, ahora lo estoy rescribiendo un poco, he decidido volver a subir el primer capitulo que esta en esta dirección:

**http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1053755**

Es un Hermi /Ron algo liado con Harry/ Hermione. Mmmm no tiene más trama que ese amorío. 

**Clau**: gracias por dejarme review, es muy importante para mi saber que hay tanta gente que les gustan mis fics. 

**Lechucita-ambarina**: ¿qué quieres decir con acción querida amiga? ^^ jeje... habrá acción, lo prometo pero... de momento no :P

**Alexia-Gorrioncita Leia**: ^^ ¿en serio te gustó? Bueno, hay opiniones muy diversas sobre ese capítulo pero me alegro de que te emocionara.

Helara: bonita estrella, muy bonita, casi tanto como Sirius... emm me he desviado del tema. Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te guste.

**Marianne Potter, **ANTES QUE NADA ESPERO ME PERDONES POR RESPONDERTE TAN TARDE A AQUÉL REVIEW**... **en el Capitulo 8 (Viaje en el expreso) me dejaste un review preguntándome por la canción que puse de Christina Aguilera en el... creo que capítulo 5 (Música y cadenas). Si te soy sincera tengo ese CD copiado (-.- sorry a sus fans) y no tenía ni idea ni del titulo de la canción ni de cuál CD la había sacado. Se que es tarde, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca y ahora tuve un rato libre y me dediqué a buscar la canción. Aquí te la pongo en el idioma original y me he atrevido a traducirla para aquellos a los que no les va mucho el inglés. QUIZÁS encontréis alguna pista del fic en la canción ^o^.

** Love will find a way:**

No one ever said that  
Love was gonna be easy   
Gotta take the ups and downs  


The in-betweens   
If you take this journey  
Gotta give yourself completely   
  
Never let nobody ever step on a dream   
  
You better stop   
Listen to these words I say   
You better stop   
Don't you throw this good thing away  
no no 

  
Put your trust in me   
And I'll make you see   
  
No the rain wont last forever   
Find a way to make it better   
Long as we can stand together   
  
Love will find a way   
Gonna make a new tomorrow   
Say good-bye to tears and sorrow   
Better listen when I say   
Love will find a way   
  
Somebody tried to tell me love  
don't last forever   
Said it only happens in your wildest dreams   
After all is said and done  
We're still here together   
Never listen to the lies and jealousy   
  
You better stop   
Don't you let them turn you around   
You better stop   
Hang on to this love that we've found   
Nothing that they say   
Can stand in our way   
  
I want you  
I need you  
You know that I  
Believe you  
We got it  
You know it  
So if it's real  
Just show it baby  
  
I want you  
I need you  
You know that I  
Believe you  
We got it  
You know it  
So if it's real  
Just show it baby  
  
Try  
Listen to these words  
That I say  
Try  
Don't you throw  
This good thing away  
No  
Put your trust in me  
And I'll make you see  
  
I want you  
I need you  
You know that I  
Believe you  
We got it  
You know it  
So if it's real  
Just show it   
  
I want you  
I need you  
You know that I  
Believe you  
We got it  
You know it  
So if it's real  
Just show it

**El amor encontrará un camino: **

**(traducción chapucera)**

Nadie dijo nunca que

El amor iba a ser fácil

Tienes que tomar las subidas y los bajones

y los de en medio

si tomas este viaje

tienes que entregarte por entero

Nadie nunca en la vida te negará un sueño

Es mejor que pares

Escucha estas palabras que digo

Mejor que pares

No tires esta cosa tan buena

no no

Pon tu confianza en mí

Y yo te haré ver

La lluvia no durará para siempre

Encuentra una manera de hacerlo mejor

Y podremos estar por mucho tiempo juntos

El amor encontrará un camino

hará un nuevo mañana

Di adiós a las lágrimas y dolor

Mejor escucha cuando yo digo

El amor encontrará un camino

Alguien intentó decirme que el amor

no dura para siempre

Dijo que sólo pasa en tus sueños más salvajes

Después todo dicho y hecho

Nosotros todavía estamos juntos aquí

Nunca escuches a las mentiras y celos

Es mejor que pares

No les dejes que te den vueltas

Mejor que pares

Sujeta este amor que hemos encontrado

Nada que ellos digan

Puede ser un obstáculo de nuestro camino

Te quiero

Te necesito

Ya lo sabes

Créelo

Lo conseguimos

Lo sabes

Si es real

Simplemente enséñalo baby.

Te quiero

Te necesito

Ya lo sabes

Créelo

Lo conseguimos

Lo sabes

Si es real

Simplemente enséñalo baby.

Prueba

Escucha estas palabras

Que digo

Prueba

No lo tires

Esta cosa buena

No

Pon tu confianza en mí

Y yo te haré ver

Te quiero

Te necesito

Ya lo sabes

Créelo

Lo conseguimos

Lo sabes

Si es real

Simplemente enséñalo baby.

Te quiero

Te necesito

Ya lo sabes

Créelo

Lo conseguimos

Lo sabes

Si es real

Simplemente enséñalo baby.

**Dejadme reviews!! Plizzz**

**BeSiToS**

**PiRRa**


	17. Acechando en la oscuridad

**^_^ ¡¡ LLEGAMOS A LOS 300 REVIEWS !! ^_^**

**Nota/autora:** Si, lo sé, tardo demasiado en subir nuevos capítulos... T,T perdón... pero es que si no tengo inspiración no puedo escribir... si queréis que escriba sin inspiración puedo intentarlo... pero... saldrá algo básicamente patético...

**Nota/autora 2:** IMPORTANTE!! Al subir este capítulo os habréis dado cuenta de que no es el número 18... he unido los capítulos 15 y 16 en uno... ¿por qué? Pues por que así me da la impresión de que escribo menos y no me agobio por el número de capítulos que llevo ^_^ 

Gracias por comprenderme.

DISCLAIMER: NO ME DEMANDES LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS.

**CAPITULO 17:**

**ACECHANDO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**(de sorpresas y explosiones)**

No muy lejos de Hogwarts, en el bosque prohibido, unos extraños seres se movían por entre las sombras ocultos en sí mismos. Aprovechando que Hagrid no estaba para controlar a las criaturas del bosque y no podía notar que las cosas estaban cambiando. 

Los aethonan del sur del bosque habían delimitado su territorio salvajemente, y cualquier otro ser que entrara o saliera de aquellos límites podía exponerse a una muerte no muy agradable. 

Algo realmente extraño, ya que no son nada violentos... (normalmente).

Pero, por supuesto, había una "explicación" de todo aquello... unos nuevos seres se habían instalado en el centro del bosque, si le preguntaras a Hagrid, te diría que por la zona de las arañas... con quienes habían trabado una cierta amistad. 

Sí, pese a lo que pudiera parecer a primera vista aquellas dos especies tenían algo en común, algo que las unía y las hacía convivir juntas. 

Cuando las "sombras" llegaron al bosque prohibido buscaban un sitio donde quedarse por un tiempo. Tenían planes, grandes planes, que debían realizar, y los tenían que llevar a cabo en Hogwarts. Su objetivo se encontraba allí. 

* * *

Los alumnos estaban muy ocupados entre clases y deberes, lo cual no excluía a Harry, Ron y Hermione, por lo que no podían visitar a Sirius y Remus hasta el siguiente fin de semana. 

Las clases de Estudios Muggles no eran las mejores del mundo, pero los magos estaban bastante interesados en los "cachivaches" muggles que traía el profesor. Las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras eran menos prácticas de lo que se esperaban, aunque... Dumbledore con su edad no estaba para emular a un joven como el profesor Lupin. 

Hermione volvió a tener un horario apretando, aunque no tanto como en tercero además, sus dos queridos amigos estaban a su lado siempre... bueno, en todas las clases menos aritmancia.

Ron y Harry aprovecharon las clases de adivinación, en las que Hermione no estaba para tener sus "charlas de hombres" charlas que molestaban visiblemente a la profesora Trelawney, pero.... a ellos les daba ciertamente igual que "esa tipeja" (como decía Ron) se enfadara.

- Entonces... tenemos que ir este fin de semana...- decía Ron mientras barajaba sus cartas del tarot.

- Sí, aunque... no estoy muy seguro de que...

- Pues cualquier joya o cosas de esas...- cortó Ron a Harry.

- Umm... si, claro... las chicas siempre se conforman con esas cosas, y... no sería buena idea comprar un libro.

- ¡Ja! Le compramos un libro y me lo tira a la cabeza.- rió Ron.

- ¿TE lo tira a la cabeza?- preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

- Claro, tú eres su amado... si te rompe la cabeza con el libro ya no le sirves para nada.

- Eres un crío- dijo Harry sacándole la lengua.

- ¿Quién?- dijo Ron poniendo carita de inocente y mirando detrás de sí, como buscando al "otro" culpable- ¿yo?.

- Sí, TÚ¬¬... llevas años con la tontería esa... cualquiera diría que te gusta picarme con eso.

- No llevo años, sólo días y... claro que me gusta picarte,- dejó la baraja encima de la mesa, juntó las palmas de sus manos y parpadeando rápidamente (haciendo una interpretación magistral de Lavender) añadió- te ves tan lindo cuando te enfadas.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse llamando la atención de una enfadada profesora Trelawney.

* * *

Aragog y sus hijos jamás habían dejado que otros seres vivieran en su territorio. Pero... aquellos seres, las sombras, eran diferentes. Ambos se entendían perfectamente. Cuando las sombras llegaron, él creyó que tendrían que luchar por aquél territorio, pero, después de una larga charla con Sátor, el jefe de ellos. Acabaron haciéndose hasta... "amigos".

Sátor le puso al corriente de sus planes. Le habló de lo que habían venido a hacer allí a Hogwarts. Charlaron sobre si Aragog podría ayudar a conseguir el objetivo que perseguían las sombras. Y discutieron sobre asuntos de humanos; por que Aragog llevaba demasiado tiempo escondido en el bosque y lejos de información, y se había perdido gran parte de cosas.

Si bien era cierto que a él le traían sin cuidado las "cosas de humanos" las cosas que decía Sátor tenían mucho peso. Y... algo muy importante... le ofrecía grandes cosas si el "plan" se llevaba a cabo exitosamente. 

Por el momento dos sombras habían sido enviadas al castillo para buscar al objetivo, saber qué medidas de seguridad le rodeaban y preparar todo para una próxima intervención.

- ¿Qué tal va la fase de espionaje?- preguntó Mosag, quien también estaba enterada de todo, pues tendría mucho que hacer si hubiera que ayudar a las sombras.

- Bien, mi señora.- respondió Sátor- dos de mis mejores subordinados están allí y tengo total confianza en ellos. Por el día están resguardados de malas miradas pero por las noches pasean a sus anchas por los pasillos del castillo, al finalizar esta semana supongo que habrán recopilado toda la información necesaria para dar "el siguiente paso".

- Me alegro- dijo la araña gigante- cuanto antes se lleve a cabo el plan más probabilidades de éxito obtendremos.

- Es usted lista, mi señora.- contestó Sátor (¿muy educado él, cierto?) inclinándose.

La araña volvió a meterse en su agujero, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

- La tenemos en el bote, Sátor, eres muy bueno.- dijo una sombra. 

- Lo sé... lo sé.- fue la única contestación.

* * *

Ron y Harry salieron de la torre de adivinación con 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y algo de trabajo extra. Aunque eso no enturbió su humor.

- ¡Busquemos a Hermione!- dijo Ron.

- Vale,- contestó Harry acomodándose la mochila en sus hombros.- el que la encuentre el último besará a Snape- dijo mientras echaba a correr, dejando atrás a Ron.

- ¡Tramposo!- dijo el pelirrojo corriendo tras su amigo.

Llegaron exhaustos a la clase de aritmancia para encontrarse a Hermione charlando animadamente con su "adorada" profesora Vector. Harry carraspeó para hacerse notar en la clase. Las dos se giraron y Hermione, viendo a sus amigos, se despidió.

- Bueno profesora Vector, ya es la hora de la comida.

- Si, señorita Granger, creo que yo también me iré al comedor, aunque espero poder continuar con usted esta charla, no se olvide.- dijo la profesora saliendo del aula.

- Claro que no profesora Vector.

Los tres amigos vieron alejarse a la profesora y doblar una esquina antes de decir nada.

Ron miró a Harry significativamente y éste alzó una ceja, Ron respondió ladeando la cabeza hacia Hermione que apoyaba su mochila en el suelo mientras intentaba cerrarla, Harry negó airadamente y Ron sonrió sacándole la lengua, Harry frunció el ceño. Ambos miraron los intentos fallidos de Hermione por cerrar la mochila. Cuando Harry levantó la vista de Hermione vio que Ron hacía gestos extraños ¿Qué quiere decir éste ahora?... ¿Qué la ayude con la mochila?... ¿yo?... ¿pero por qué yo?.

Harry se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza, y movió los labios, como diciendo "Hazlo tú", Ron le entendió y llevándose una mano a la frente le hizo un gesto de "tú eres tonto".

Se agachó al lado de Hermione y sujetó ambos lados de la mochila para que ella la pudiera cerrar.

- Uf, gracias Ron, ya era hora de que dejarais de hacer aspavientos y alguno se dignara a ayudarme.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Claro, y te he ayudado YO por que soy más caballero que el tipejo ese que está a tu izquierda,-contestó Ron sonriendo.

Harry se agachó y cerró la cremallera de la mochila de Hermione.

- Mentiroso, lo que pasa es que yo iba a ayudarte y él se me adelantó.- se defendió Harry.

- Si, claro.- respondió ella sonriendo.- Bueno,- cargó la mochila en su hombro- ¿vamos a comer?.

- ¡Si!- dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

* * *

Arepo y Tenet aguardaban escondidos en uno de los armarios en desuso de las mazmorras que se encontraban en el sur. Snape siempre había preferido usar las del norte por que eran más frías y daba menos el sol. 

Además en aquella mazmorra no había ninguna ventana así aunque alguien entrara, antes de que encendiera ninguna luz ellos ya se habrían camuflado en cualquier esquina en su forma de sombras.

En aquellos momentos mantenían una de sus pocas conversaciones, todos los humanos estaban en el gran comedor que quedaba algo lejos de aquella mazmorra. De todas formas se paraban a escuchar a cada rato; pues si alguien con el oído fino pasaba por la puerta se extrañaría mucho al oír silbidos en una mazmorra "desierta".

- Solo nos queda la torre Gryffindor.- dijo una sombra.

- ¿La torre del objetivo?- preguntó la otra.

- Exacto Tenet. Habrá que doblar la guardia... no queremos que el objetivo se despierte y nos descubra. Se supone que no estamos aquí... se supone que si siquiera estamos cerca de aquí.

* * *

Después de la comida los Gryffindors debían compartir la siguiente clase con los Slytherins, Pociones.

Su rencor por Snape no había disminuido un ápice y el de Snape hacia ellos, sobretodo hacia Harry, aún menos.

Snape había empezado a desistir en eso de poner a sus alumnos en parejas mezclando ambas casas, de ese modo el 99% de las pociones que se hacían salían mal, y aunque le gustara quitar puntos a Gryffindor por ello, no quería que los alumnos de su casa luego no supieran hacer las pociones bien.

- Muy bien, juntaos por parejas y comenzad con la poción de hoy. Tiene que estar en reposo hasta mañana por tanto mañana la probaremos.

Hermione levanto la mano.

- ¿Alguna duda con la elaboración de esta poción tan simple, señorita Granger?- preguntó Snape.

- No señor, respondió ella- pero... sólo quería recordarle que mañana no tenemos clase.

- Que no tengan clase, señorita Granger, no quiere decir que todos los alumnos sean tan vagos como usted y no vayan a venir mañana después de la última clase a probarla.- dijo Snape soltando las palabras como veneno.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y se dedicó a mirar la mancha que había en su mesa. 

- Bien, pónganse en parejas, ¡YA!.

Harry y Ron se miraron, iban a ponerse juntos pero... no querían dejar sola a Hermione, tendrían que ver quien se ponía con ella y quien se buscaba compañero. Ron ya iba a irse para dejar a "la parejita" junta cuando Neville se acercó a Harry por detrás.

- Harry... te... ¿te pones conmigo?- preguntó.

- ¡Claro!- contestó Harry sonriendo mientras cogía sus cosas y se mudaba a la mesa de Neville.

No es que... tuviera "miedo" de Hermione... solo que... con tantas bromas que Ron hacía sobre él y ella... estaba incómodo, tan sólo era eso.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron quietos unos instantes, luego, Hermione tomó el 'control' y ordenó a Ron que fuera por los ingredientes necesarios mientras ella comenzada a medir y calcular las cantidades.

Harry fue también a por los ingredientes, a drede, para toparse con Ron.

- Eres un cobarde.- espetó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

- No Ron... es que... no puedo fallar a Neville.- alegó Harry.

- Sí, claro. **C**-**O**-**B**-**A**-**R**-**D**-**E**.- sacó la lengua a Harry y se fue junto con Hermione.

- No soy un cobarde- murmuró él por lo bajo dirigiéndose a su mesa, con Neville.

Tres mesas por delante de la de Ron y Hermione estaban Malfoy y Goyle. Ambos Slytherins hablan en susurros. Malfoy le metió una cosa en el bolsillo de la túnica a Goyle y éste sonrió estúpidamente.

- Pásame eso Neville.- le pidió Harry.

- Toma... esto... umm... Harry... tu sabes... si... Hermione está... saliendo... ¿con alguien?- preguntó Neville algo sonrojado.

A Harry casi se le cae la balanza del 'susto'. ¿Neville enamorado de Hermione?... no puede ser... aunque... el año pasado le pidió ir al baile... ¡No! Es imposible... bueno, quien sabe...

- Pues... creo..., creo que no Neville... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo, una vez recuperada la compostura.

- Bueno... es que la... he estado observando y... me dio la impresión de que... estaba... con alguien. O... tal vez... esté enamorada.

Entonces a Harry SI que se le cayó la balanza.

- ¡Oh! Pero que torpe soy- se disculpó.

Neville se agachó con Harry a recoger lo que él había tirado.

- Entonces... sabes ¿quién es **él**?

Goyle se acercó poco a poco a la mesa de Ron y Hermione mientras Malfoy llamaba al profesor Snape para preguntarle 'algo'.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa pobretón, necesitas ayuda para hacer una poción tan simple?- retó Goyle a Ron.

Este dirigió su penetrante mirada azul al chico-gorila.

- ¿Qué pasa Goyle, Malfoy te echó por que ni siquiera sirves para mirar?.- respondió el pelirrojo duramente.

Hermione desvió su mirada del caldero unos segundos. 

- No, pobretón, Malfoy no me ha echado... pero a ti si te van a echar por esto.- respondió.

- ¿Por esto?- repitió Ron confuso.

- Por ESTO.- terminó Goyle dejando caer una bengala en el caldero de Ron y Hermione y volviendo a su mesa.

- Oh, oh...- murmuró Hermione sin que le diera tiempo a taparse antes de que el caldero explotara.

* * *

- Podíamos asustarla...- 'susurró' Tenet.

- No, no lo haremos... no lo harás.- Ya te lo he dicho... se supone que NO estamos aquí, ¿Es que no me oyes?.- respondió Arepo enfadado.

- Pero... podría... creer que es un sueño.

- No me convencerás. Sátor nos matará si se entera.

- Tu lo has dicho... **SI** se entera...

Las dos sombras se miraron maliciosamente.

* * *

Snape se dirigió airado a la mesa de los dos Gryffindors. La explosión había sido pequeña, gracias a que el caldero apenas se empezaba a calentar en aquellos momentos.

- Inútiles. Serán descontados 10 puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno y ustedes dos, quedarán castigados sin la salida a Hogsmeade de este sábado.

- Pero... pero... si nosotros no hemos sido...- intentó defenderse Ron.

- No intente culpar a otras personas de su incapacidad con las pociones, señor Weasley, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

* * *

- Entonces lo haremos- dijo Tenet.- la noche antes de volver.

- Bien, espero por tu bien, que ella no diga nada...- respondió el otro.

- No dirá nada... además... de esta manera conseguiremos más información... Sátor nos besará.

- La verdad es que prefiero tener bien lejos la boca de Sátor.- terminó de decir Arepo.

* * *

Ron y Harry se mandaban notitas en la biblioteca mientras Hermione hacía sus deberes de aritmancia y ellos los suyos de adivinación. Cuando ella se levantó para coger un libro ron se acercó a Harry.

- Tendrás que ir tú solo, después de lo de Snape... yo no puedo ir a Hogsmeade.

- Pero... ¿Cómo voy a saber QUÉ comprar?...

Hermione volvió con un libro en las manos y se sentó.

"Llévate a mi hermana" decía la nota que Ron pasó a Harry.

"¿A Ginny? ¿Crees que ella querrá venir?... ¿CONMIGO?" escribió Harry.

"Yo la convenceré, no te preocupes".

Harry miró a su amigo que le guiñó un ojo. Realmente necesitaría ayuda femenina para comprarle a Hermione su regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

Remus y Sirius estaban practicando algunos hechizos más para que Sirius estuviera más preparado. Las fuentes de Dumbledore afirmaban que las sombras estaban al este de Bristol y Sirius tendría que partir pronto hacia allá.

- Remus... no puede ser que este fin de semana sea luna llena.- gimió Sirius.- Te necesitaré este fin de semana, ¿Seguro que habrá luna llena?

- Claro que si Sirius, ¿crees que a mi edad no sé calcular **CUANDO** hay luna llena?- contestó Remus algo enfadado.

- Lo siento... pero.. es que... seguramente sea mi último fin de semana aquí, yo quería pasarlo con mi mejor amigo- contestó Sirius sonriendo.

- Yo estaré aquí, no me voy a la guerra.

El comentario de Remus fue un tanto malentendido por Sirius... la verdad era que Remus **NO** iba a la guerra, pero... Sirius **SI**... o por lo menos, para él era volver a la 'antigua guerra' que había dejado atrás hacía 15 años.

- Ey, ey, ey... Padfoot... prometo mucho en la noche para poder estar contigo si te marchas... aún no es seguro. Por cierto... ¿te diste cuenta que día es este domingo?

- Pues...- Sirius se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando...- ¿19 de Septiembre, no?

- Remus sonrió... ¿sabes de **QUIÉN** es el cumpleaños ese día...?

* * *

**Nueve hojas!! No os quejaréis :P**

**Reviews!! **

**Plizzz**

**BeSiToS**

**PiRRa**


End file.
